Naruto: The Battle Against Darkness
by Naruto62239
Summary: During the Uchiha massacre Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto vanish. One year later Hinata chooses to go with them when they come to recruit her. Six years past and they return to the village of Konoha and try to resume their lives as if they had never left. With new powers, joined by new powerful allies and against new powerful enemies, can they win or will darkness consume the world.
1. Naruto The Battle Against Darkness

**Naruto: The Battle Against Darkness**

**Summary: ****During the Uchiha massacre Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto vanish. One year later Hinata chooses to go with them when they come to recruit her. Six years past and they return to the village of Konoha and try to resume their lives as if they had never left. With new powers, joined by new powerful allies and against new powerful enemies, can they win or will darkness consume the world. ****NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, GarraxMatsuri, ShikamaruxTemari. OC's needed. ****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls or past events_

(Quick Notes and Messages)

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well''**

**Story Start **

_"Everything is going according to plan. Now to have the fox attack the leaf and then once sealed into a child take him or her, escape the leaf. Easy enough when you talk about it but the only thing that proves troublesome is the Fourth Hokage. But he will also be a minor obstacle in my plan," a figure says as he looks up at a giant orange furred fox with nine tails. "Now go and destroy as much of the leaf as you can," he says to the giant fox who, after hearing that, runs ahead to a peaceful looking village. "First phase completed. Phase two begins now." The figure laughs some and disappears in a swirl and reappears in a tree outside a village. He looks up and smiles hearing screaming in the village where the fox with nine tails is attacking anything in sight. He looks over to the side of the village where a lone figure is standing on top of a building with spiky blond hair, a white cloak with his title as the fourth Hokage on the back and flames on the bottom of it and a Jonin vest and pants. "So he finally shows his face huh? Good, now to go and get the rest of the plan ready," he says and then the Kyuubi roars and charges at the fourth Hokage and uses its tails to try and stab him. The Hokage jumps up and lands on the tail just after it imbeds itself into the ground. He smiles, runs up the tail straight up to the fox's face, smirks, punches it in the face, and knocks it off balance and crashes into the ground._

_'Good the seal is set and with the mark I placed outside the village I can get it away from here.' The fourth thinks as he jumps back onto one of the buildings. The nine tails roars as it sits back up and puts the nine tails in front of it and charges a blast in between them all. ' That is not good. If that blast goes off in the village it will destroy everything nearby. Think how to get rid of it.' He smiles having come up with a plan and makes handsigns just as the nine tails fires the blast at him. Suddenly before it collided with the fourth it disappeared and an explosion occurred somewhere behind the village. He makes more handsigns and then the fox along with himself disappear leaving behind a shocked figure that had been watching the whole thing._

_'Ahh, very smart Yellow Flash. Guess they don't call him the Yondaime for nothing. When he jumped up and punched the Kyuubi he planted a seal for teleportation on it and with another seal somewhere else he could teleport it anywhere he had a seal nearby as well. Well not a problem. After all there is no stopping a tailed beast unless you seal it.' The figure thinks before it disappears in a swirl and reappears a distance away from where the Kyuubi was at. The fourth Hokage jumped up into a tree as the fox got back up and roared again. He lays something on the tree branch and bites his thumb and makes some handsigns and slams his hand onto the ground and simultaneously picking the object back up and a giant toad appears smoking a pipe and a giant blade on its back._

_The fourth leans down and whispers to the toad. Said toad nods and lets the pipe he had been holding go and put his hand on the handle of the giant blade on its back and pulls it out and charges foreword. The fox sends on of the tails out at the toad who dodges to the right and lands blocks the next tail using his blade and puts the blade back and jumps up and before the Kyuubi could fight back was being held down by the toad that landed on its back. Chains then came out of the ground around the fox's legs and held it down. The kyuubi's last host hopped down onto the toad's head as it got off the fox. Kushina Uzumaki walked up to her husband and child and fell to her knees beside her son sweating. She proceeded to whisper something to her son and smiled at him and looked up at the blond Hokage and nodded. The Yondaime nodded and formed. The Yondaime smiled and made more handsigns and a figure appears behind him wearing white robes and a blade inside of its mouth. The figure watching from distance away wonders what is going on. Back at the fight the figure raises its arm into the air and beads slowly go down it. As he does so a seal appears down its arm. The figures hair moves foreword and a soul appears in front of it and wraps around his arms and legs. The figure moves its arm with the beads on it into the soul's back. Said arm goes through the soul and into the chest of the nine tails whose eyes widen now being able to see what is taking his soul. The Shinigami slowly pulled his arm out of the fox and you could see more and more of the fox's soul as it was being pulled from its body._

_The Hokage looked down at his wife and child and smiled some and looked at the Kyuubi whose soul was a few seconds away from being completely taken away. He thought of something just as the soul of the Kyuubi was taken out of its body. The Shinigami took the blade from its mouth and sliced the Kyuubi's soul in half and one half goes into the baby on the toad's head and the Shinigami eats the other half of the fox's soul. The fourth Hokage looked at his wife who was currently hugging her child and the Shinigami pulled his arm out of the soul in front of him and ate it as well. The Hokage fell down and the toad used his tongue to catch him and laid him on the ground. As the toad laid the fourth on the ground the Hokage's wife passed away still hugging her son. The toad noticing this wrapped his tongue around the redhead and her baby and laid them next to the Hokage and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The lone figure landed that was controlling the nine-tailed beast landed next to the three laid on the ground and smiled some._

_"Phase two completed. Also Phase three completed. Now to leave before those annoying Konoha ninja show up." He says as he jumps away from the village just as some ninja show up._

_Six years have passed since the Kyuubi attack. A teen in a sleeveless gray vest, black pants, hair in a tail, and a blade on his back was crouching down on a tall pole over looking a small boy with black hair, and black shirt and black shorts on and duck butt style hair. He stared at the boy for a while and then his eyes turned red with three tomoes in each eye. The boy looked up at the pole but saw nothing. The boy shrugged and kept walking hoping to get home quickly. As he rounded one of the corners he stopped as he saw people lying on the ground with kunai sticking out of their bodies. He started running faster and stopped outside of his homes dojo. He moved his hand up to it slowly and went inside. He shudder some as the door slammed shut behind him and he looked ahead some and saw his mother and father laying on the ground with blood coming out of their necks. He looked up and saw a figure with the same eyes as earlier standing over them. The figure stepped foreword into where the moonlight came from showing his face._

_"Itachi what happened here? Why is all our clan dead?" The boy asks. His other questions never get asked as he grunts some after a kunai passes by his, cutting him slightly._

_"Instead of asking Sasuke I will show you what has happened." The man named Itachi says and the tomoes in his eyes start to spin and his brother falls to the floor having witnessed all the Uchiha clan being killed by the man wearing an orange mask._

_"Wh…why, brother? Why did that man kill our entire clan?" The boy named Sasuke asks._

_"I don't know. But come with me. I can make you strong, strong enough to defeat that man. Come with me, Sasuke. I will make sure you are safe until you are strong enough to destroy him." Itachi says as he walks closer to his brother._

_"Yes I will go with you. I will go with you and train then I will kill the man that killed our clan." He says as he stands up with a fire in his eyes._

_"Alright then let's go. We don't have much time before the rest of the village finds out what happened here." Itachi says and bends down and lets his brother climb on his back. He walks outside and jumps away from the Uchiha compound and lands outside of the gate of the hidden leaf. " Take one last look at the village Sasuke. This will be the last time we see the village for sometime." He says as he turns around and looks back at the village. He stands there with his little brother on his back for a few minutes and turns away. He jumps into a tree and jumps away from the village with one last glance at it before trees cut off his sight._

_A blond haired boy with ocean blue eyes is walking around the village smiling as he looked around. He neared the Uchiha compound but before he got all the way there he bumped into a man holding a sake bottle in his hand whom growled some and turned around as the boy falls back to the ground._

_"Stupid demon! How dare you bump into me like that!" He shouts and breaks the bottle on the ground and points the broken part at the boy. " Now I shall finish what the Yondaime started six years ago!" He shouts and starts to run after the boy who was already a distance away from him. As they both run throughout the village more people wake up and go outside to see the man chasing after the blond haired boy. Some joined in the chase against the boy until it was the size of a mob after him while some got in the way trying to stop them from hurting the boy. Said boy ran into an alley and ran until he was at a dead end. He panted some and shudder hearing the voice of the man from before and backs up against the wall and closed his eyes and waited for the beating to start but it never came. He heard some slashes and screa ms and shouts but his eyes refused to open. A few minutes later he opened his eyes and his eyes widened in horror at the state of the alley. Blood was everywhere he looked. On the walls and the ground. Some was even on his shoes and shirt. He walked foreword to the first man that started it and threw up some seeing his whole face was missing. Just as he wiped his mouth a figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds and an orange mask with one hole in it for his right eye appeared in front of the boy._

_"Hello, little one. How about you come with me? I can give you a happy life. One where no one will try and kill you, one where you can be safe and people will accept you for you," he says as the child jumps back against the wall of the alley._

_"Who are you?" Is all the boy asks as he starts to feel an incredible darkness flowing from the man in front of him._

_"My name is Tobi. I have come to help you. My job is to take you away from this place and give you a happy life outside of this village._

_"Well I could use a happy life outside of here. This village hates me. Yes I would like to go with you and see what is outside of this." The boy says. The man in the mask holds his hand out to the boy. The boy takes his hand and both disappear in a swirl just as some of the ninja show up after hearing the screams._

_One year has passed since the Uchiha massacre. Two figures, hidden in the shadow of some trees, overlook the village." So this is the village then I take it? It's a lot quieter then I thought it would be. I wonder what those guys were thinking when they told us to come here and attempt a daylight kidnapping and then escape from here as well. Well let's just get this over with." A boy says as he steps out of the shadows wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. The boy has blond, spiky hair, ocean blue eyes and whisker marks on his face as a smile on his face at seeing the village again as all his happy memories come back to him. He pulls his hood up to make sure no one can see his face._

_"Yeah this is the village. This is also the village where you were born. But you already knew this, as you were with the organization longer then me. But I do agree with you. Lets get this mission over with and head back to base." Another voice says and steps out of the shadows to show he is wearing the same cloak but has a cold stare but if you look deep in his black eyes can see that he cares for the village and a raven duck butt hair cut. He looks over at the blond and then back to the village. He then pulls his hood up as well so no one can recognize him either._

_"Let's go." The blond says and then both disappear in flames from where they are standing._

_They both reappear in a training ground surrounded by tall walls and thick forestry. They both look around and start to walk around the grounds until they are suddenly surrounded ten ninja with lavender eyes. Both boys smile some and jump back so they are back to back._

_"Well so much for the quiet and peaceful approach. You should have noticed they had a barrier up to make sure no one got in without being detected." The blond says as he gets into a fighting position._

_"Yeah, well, what are you going do? We can still carry out the mission but once we get out of here with the girl we will have the entire leaf village after us. So lets do this fast and neatly." The raven-haired boy says and the ninja around them start to laugh some._

_"I can't believe this. Two kids got pass our guard and now they think they can take us on. This is the funniest thing I have had ever happen to me. So what are you doing here little ones." One of the ninja asks as he bends down in front of the two boys. The two boys stay quiet not even looking at him but at a girl with dark blue hair in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face and fair skin a distance away with a man with long, black hair and featureless white eyes they assume was her father behind the ninja talking to them. The ninja was about to ask them again but suddenly he was flying across the ground and crashed into the side of the building next to them. The other ninja were immediately on guard and jumped back ready to attack the kids who took down on their number so easily. The father who heard the crash walked over with the dark blue haired girl shyly standing behind him._

_"What is going on here? What was that crash?" He asks as he looks from the men to the kids to the man who is still imbedded in a wall. He went on guard just like the others against the kids and ready to attack if they tried anything while the girl hid further behind him. "What do you kids want? Why are you here?" The man asks as veins start to come out behind his eyes along with the others around the two boys._

_"We have come for the girl you have behind you. Hand her over and you will not get hurt. If you don't we will take her by force. What do you say? Do you agree or do we have to take you all down?" The blond says as he looks around the ten men surrounding them._

_"Are you kidding me? I am the leader of the Hyuuga clan. Two kids will not beat me. Men attack them and then send them both to the third Hokage for questioning!" He says and the nine men minus the one still in the wall charged in and thrust their palms foreword to strike the kids in non-vital areas on their bodies. Just as the strikes came close enough both boys disappeared much to the shock of the Hyuuga leader and the other nine who just barely avoided striking each other with their attacks._

_"If you are that slow you will never be able to kill us. You are not even worth the effort. I think we will just take the girl and leave. Thank you for making this much easier then I thought it would be. Besides it seems she is more then willing to come with us since we have talked for a few seconds." The shorter boy says as he lands on the roof with the girl looking out at the ten in the ground from behind said blond._

_"Hinata, how dare you betray our clan! I always knew you would never match up to what I expected from the heiress of the Hyuuga. Now come down here!" He shouts as he sends killing intent at the girl, trying to scare her. His eyes widen as he notices it not having any effect on her._

_"Killing intent will not work on her as long as she is around me. Because it is nothing compared to mine." The shorter boy says as he looks at them for a second showing his red slited eyes and then they all drop down panting some at the sheer power of his killing intent. "Come on we have to go. We don't have time to waste here any longer." The boy says and both disappear with the girl as well._

_"Sound the alarm and warn everyone in the village to be on the lookout for two ninja wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them! Don't stop for anything! We are on full alert. Don't let them even get out of the village! Also warn the Sandaime Hokage about them" The leader of the Hyuuga yells and all his men minus the one still stuck in the wall disappear in a swirl of leaves. Just as the two boys with the girl get into the village they hear the alarms going off all around the village._

_"Wow and I thought it would take them sometime for them to get the word out to the Sandaime. Guess I was wrong about how long it would take. Not that it matters. Let's keep going." The shorter one says as he keeps walking ahead like nothing is happening._

_They get to the village gate and are then surrounded by twenty Jonin, ten Chunin and five Genin. "Well this is an unexpected turn?" The short one asks his tall friend._

_"Yeah it is. It will be tough if we take them head on but we will be able to take most of them out and get away. That is unless we use something to shock them beyond belief. Then it will be easy to take them down." The taller one says and smiles some and shocking the other ninja against them revealed his red eyes with a tomoe in each._

_"Impossible. I thought all the Uchiha were wiped out last year when the Uchiha massacre occurred." One of the Jonin says as he looks into the eyes._

_But that would mean that he is…" A Chunin says but never gets to finish as he is knocked out from behind along with the rest of the Chunin, Genin and Jonin._

_"You told them your plan and they still were surprised. You should never get distracted just because something unexpected happens." The shorter one says as he jumps down behind the bodies of the ones he knocked out._

_"Now is not the time to get overconfident Naruto. We still have to get out of here before… that happens." He points behind the short one now named Naruto to the figure behind him wearing battle robes._

_"It's just the Hokage. He should be no trouble. Since you already revealed yourself, Sasuke, I guess I may as well too." The short one says as he removes his hood at the same time as the taller one behind him while the lavender eyed girl looks at all three that are currently staring at each other. The Hokage's eyes widen when he looks at the blond and raven haired boys._

_"Na…Naruto… Sasuke… is that really you guys…" The Sandaime asks much to the amusement of the two kids._

_"Who else did you expect old man? Did you expect Orochimaru?" Naruto asks as he laughs some along with Sasuke and then stops suddenly looks around as if someone is watching him. He looks back at Sasuke and waits seeing him nod. Naruto walks foreword and hands the Sandaime a scroll and backs away slowly and bows to the Hokage along with Sasuke and Hinata and disappear. The Sandaime opens the scroll and smiles some. " Hey old man. It's been too long. I just thought I would tell you that both Sasuke and I are fine. Itachi is fine as well as I know what you ordered him to do in order to prevent civil war. Don't worry we will be back in about five years. Until then we will be you're kind of spy network just in case we ever get any important info. We are loyal to the village and will do anything to protect it even though we all have painful memories from it. We shall see if we remain loyal. Just don't give us a reason not to. Anyway that's all for now. See you soon old man. You're grandson figure, Naruto Uzumaki." He reads out loud to himself and shudders at what might happen if Naruto finds out about whom his parents are._

_'I just hope that if I do decide to tell him the truth that he does not go on a rampage. If that happens...this village will no longer exist.' He looks up and hides the scroll as Anbu show up._

_"Well that's a mission complete although more eventful then I thought it would be wouldn't you say, Sasuke." Naruto asks as he looks back at the Uchiha._

_"Yeah it is. How much longer are we going spend with the Akatsuki, Dobe? We have been with them for a year now." He whispers to Naruto and looks at the girl walking with them looking at the ground._

"_Five more years, Teme and then we will leave the organization and come back to the leaf for the Genin exams. But until we get to the Chunin exams we will have to hide our true power to keep from being caught. As soon as we use our powers we will be taken and maybe even used as something to reproduce more children for a clan if we do not agree to stay here. The only one we can let know this would be our sensei. Besides it's a good thing we did leave when we did. Things will get bad if they somehow are able to get all nine-tailed beast. Anyway what's you're name anyway?" Naruto asks the girl with lavender eyes._

_"I…I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet the both of you. Who are you guys?" She says as she looks at the blond and blushes some and looks away._

_"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." The blond Jinchūriki says as he smiles at the girl causing her to blush more as she looks up at him out the corner of her eye._

_"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Pleased to meet you." He says, as he keeps looking foreword not taking his eyes off from where he was going._

_"Hey guys I took what we needed from the Hyuuga compound. That was good work with the distraction. I was able to infiltrate the compound undetected and take all the scrolls. With these scrolls of the jutsu and techniques we will be able to teach Hinata everything she needs to know in order to survive in the organization. I also talked with the Hokage and he gave me the scroll with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in it." Itachi says he points to the giant scroll and bag on his back._

_"Nice job, Itachi. I have a feeling we are all going to be good friends. Anyway let's move things faster. We don't want to be caught." Naruto says as he picks Hinata up bridal style ignoring the fact her face lit up like a tomato and jumped away into the trees with the raven-haired boy right behind him._

Five years has passed since the "kidnapping" of the Hyuuga Heiress. Four people are on top of the face of the Yondaime Hokage. One has blond hair, whisker marks on both cheeks and spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes and is wearing an orange jacket with blue on the side of the neck parts and on the bottom of it and with a swirl pattern on the left arm and orange pants with a kunai holster on his right leg and blue sandals. The boy next to him had on a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it and white shorts and his kunai holster on his right leg as well and the same shoes as the blond and black eyes and had raven colored duck butt style hair. The girl standing on the other side of him was wearing a gray jacket with a yellow circle on each side with a flame-like mark in both and blue pants with her kunai holster on her right leg as well and the same shoes as the other two and lavender eyes and dark blue hair framing her face. The last one had the same eyes as the boy with the duck butt hair but his hair went down to his shoulders and is raven colored as well. He also wore an Anbu outfit with an Uchiha symbol on the back of it and a blade attached to the back of it and a kunai holster on his right leg.

"About time we left those guys in the dust. We stayed with them for five years and that was like a hundred years of boredom and torture." The one with shorter raven colored hair says as he overlooks the village from the top of a mountain with four people faces carved into it.

"Yeah but I told you all you had to do was be calm and wait. It does not sound as bad as you are saying it is. After all we have dealt with worse than staying with that organization. It does feel good to be free of the restrictions of them though. I can tell you this though. Even with all the glares and insults and every now and then beatings I still love this village for now anyway." The blond says as he smiles down from the faces as people walk along the streets like nothing is going on.

"Well the village has not changed on bit in all these years. I can say I missed being here as well, in comparison to the Akatsuki anyway. I wonder how people will react to not seeing the four people who disappeared five or six years ago. What do you think Naruto, Sasuke?" The tall raven-haired one asks them as he looks over at them. He chuckles some seeing them look at each other then shrug.

"Well at first I would have to say that that they would pass us by at first not really giving us a glance. Than sometime later they will start looking at us more closely thinking that we look familiar but drop it when they can't place us. Then later on while we are wondering the village someone will bump into one of us and then look as close to us as they can and then will scream all our names so the whole village can hear and then our secret will be blown. Not that our cover being blown matters since we are here to stay for now at least." The blue-haired girl says as she looks over at the taller raven-haired man.

"I would have to agree with Hinata on this on. I would laugh if that happened. I really want someone to scream our names all over the village. Next thing you know we are surrounded by all the villagers surprised to see the last two Uchiha's, The "Demon" as they used to call me and the Hyuuga heiress." Naruto says as he looks over at Itachi and smiles some.

"Anyway we have wasted enough time just hanging around here. Let's head down and see the Sandaime Hokage. I'm sure he will be happy to see you again Naruto." Itachi says as he disappears in a puff of smoke along with the blond Jinchūriki, one of the last Uchiha, and the Hyuuga heiress.

The Sandaime Hokage was currently fighting against his worst enemy… paperwork. He sighed slightly and sat back in his chair and pulled his pipe out and lit it. He smiled as he blew some smoke out and jumped up ready to battle when he heard someone come in the room via shunshin but calmed down seeing blond hair along with two sets of raven and blue hair.

"Ahh Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Itachi. I thought I would be seeing you guys sooner or later. So how have you enjoyed being outside the village? Has it been good?" He asks as he puts up a barrier so no one can hear inside the room.

"Well it was not bad and not good either. Working with the Akatsuki can never be that fun, can it? After all they are an evil organization. Anyway since we were all supposedly kidnapped on the night of the Uchiha massacre and an exact year later the Hyuuga heiress was kidnapped as well. We all can say that and that somehow we were able to escape and then we headed right back here. That will be our cover if anyone asks us what happened." Itachi says as he looks at the Hokage with a small rare smile gracing his face.

"Of course. I will also be signing you all up for the Genin exams so you can graduate into higher positions except Itachi of course. He is already as high in rank as he can be next to the Hokage. Since you all are back I will also need Itachi to be on the counsel for the Uchiha's even though there are only two in the world that we know of." He says as he takes a puff off his pipe and blows it out again.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. Also I wish to ask can I be a sensei along with Kakashi of the team these three will form. I only wish to provide training when it is needed. I will otherwise not interfere with their missions unless it is needed." Itachi says, stepping foreword.

"All right. I will assign you as a assistant sensei for the three of them. Also don't worry I will make sure those three will end up together. All right Itachi I want you to head out and find Kakashi as no doubt he will be late for team assignments." The Sandaime says. Itachi bows and disappears.

"As for you three you need to head to the academy and take the Genin exams. You already have you're team so you will not have to wait for that but you will have to take the exam to graduate the exam. That is required so head out right away and take it. I'm sure Iruka will be happy to see his three favorite students again." The Sandaime says and smiles seeing them nod.

"Oh right and old man there is a secret to doing the paperwork faster then by you doing it yourself." Naruto says as he smiles at the Sandaime's confused look.

"Oh and what would the secret be to every Kage's worst enemy?" He asks as he leans foreword looking at the blond Jinchūriki with peaked interest and takes another puff off his pipe.

"It's the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. That is the easiest way to do paperwork. You can make tons to do a certain amount and then you can just sit back and relax. Also no one can get you in trouble for you not doing it as you absorb all the knowledge they get when you make them disappear. Come on guys let's head to the academy for our exam." Naruto says as he smiles at the Sandaime and waves and disappears in a puff of smoke with his Sasuke and Hinata. Just after they leave the Hokage drops his pipe onto the table as the realization of that everything Naruto said is true.

_'How? He is only twelve and he figured something out that not even the Hokage could. The kid never ceases to surprise me. I will have to thank him for this later. I wonder what he will think when I finally tell him about who his parents are? He might hate this village after that regardless of his love for it. If only the council had not voted against me telling him.'_ He thinks as he makes the handsigns for the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

The three appear in the academy right in front of Iruka who was currently signing school papers for the test he just gave his students. As soon as he looks up he falls out of his chair seeing three of his long lost students. The three laugh at him as he stands back up rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you guys really here? I thought that when you guys disappeared I would never see you again." He says as he walks around his desk and hugs the three of them.

"It's nice to see you again too Iruka sensei. It has been a long time but we're back. It feels good to be back too. I missed coming here everyday." Naruto says as he looks at his old teacher he says as he wraps his arms around him.

"Yeah I missed you too Iruka sensei. I missed you using you're jutsu to yell at the people of the class." Hinata says as she wraps her arms around Iruka as well. Sasuke just stays quiet but wraps his arms around his sensei and smiles some.

"Oh right I almost forgot. We need to take the Genin exam. The three of us already have a team since we are the only ones left. Also Kakashi sensei will be our sensei and Itachi will be his assistant." Sasuke says as he looks around leans back from the hug and look at his sensei.

"Ok then follow me and we will get right to the test that gets most students. The ninjutsu test. If you can pass this test then you won't have to bother with the other ones." Iruka says as he walks into a room and sits down behind a desk and pulls out three headbands. " Pass and you each get a headband. This will make each of you official ninja of the Hidden Leaf. All you have to do is make a perfect clone and you will pass. First up is Sasuke," He says and pulls out a pad and pen. Sasuke steps foreword and with two fingers from both hands makes a cross sign and a clone appears shocking Iruka some.

_'That is not a normal clone. That is a solid copy. What else have these kids learned over the years?'_ Iruka thinks as he writes it down and hands Sasuke his headband. Sasuke bows and steps back and ties the headband with a swirl of a leaf on it and pointed at the left edge of it and blue straps to tie it around his forehead. " Ok Naruto you are up next." He says and looks up from his pad and his jaw drops some seeing Naruto make the same handsigns as the Uchiha did and make a clone perfectly just like the Uchiha. " Good job Naruto. Here is you're headband." Iruka says and hands Naruto his headband. _' If Hinata can do this jutsu as well I will never be shocked by anything again cause I'm already impressed. I don't think anything will every match my shock to seeing three soon- to- be- Genin doing a jonin level Jutsu.'_ Iruka thinks as Hinata steps foreword and does just ad he thought and makes the same handsigns as the blond Jinchūriki and the Uchiha had made and makes a perfect Shadow Clone Jutsu. Iruka smiles some and hands Hinata her headband. She smiles and wraps it around her neck and steps back and stand next to her teammates. _' So they all know how to use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Amazing. If they learned that move before they are Jonin. They will become unstoppable by the time they are Jonin.'_

"Ok so what do we do now Iruka sensei?" Naruto asks as he finishes wrapping the headband around his head.

"Well today is the day the students are supposed to meet their sensei's. All you have to do is go out there into the classroom and sit down and wait with the other students." Iruka says as he walks out of the testing room and into the hall. Naruto and the others nod and walk back into the classroom and sit down as the other students start to flow into the room one by one. The students pass by them without even looking at first. Some students start to glance at them as they go past. One student stops and looks closely at the blond on and jumps back in shock and points at him.

"I remember you! You are one of those kids that went missing six years ago!" He screams loud enough for the whole class to hear and they all the other students jerk their heads around and their jaws drop when they see not only the blond but the other two kids that disappeared five and six years ago. They all stand up and are all around the three so fast they did not even have time to think of a way out. The students started throwing questions at them so fast that they could not even understand what they were saying.

"**CLASS! SIT DOWN AND QUIT ASKING THOSE THREE QUESTIONS**!" Iruka yells at the students, which makes them all quiet down and look at the front of the class and see Iruka with five tick marks coming out of his face. They all shudder and return to their seats. " Good. Now I know we have not seen those three in five or six years but can you wait until later to ask them questions and do it more quietly?" He asks. All the students nod and smile at each other. " All right then keep it down until you all meet you're sensei's." The scarred Chunin says before he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Man where is our sensei. All the others have met theirs an hour ago. Why do we have to get stuck with a sensei who can't learn the concept of time?" Naruto asks as he yawns.

"Who knows why. Maybe we will learn when he finally decides to show his face. Hinata, do you see anything with you're eyes?" Sasuke asks Hinata who activates her eyes.

"Yes I see two chakra signatures. One of them looks like they are tied up. The other that is carrying the tied up one looks like Itachi sensei's chakra signature." She says as she deactivates her eyes.

"Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late but I had to fight Kakashi to get him to come earlier. He put up a good fight but I think he held back some as well. He would have taken three hours to get here otherwise." Itachi says as he puts a body on the ground and cuts him free. They look over the man who Itachi had tied up as he stands up and dust himself off. They all look at him in his Jonin vest, blue pants with his kunai holster on his right leg, a mask covering his mouth and nose and his headband over his left eye and his spiky silver hair.

"Hi you three. Meet me on the roof right away." Kakashi says as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"How can he even have the guts to rush us after being an hour late?" Sasuke asks as they stand up and head to the roof.

"Ahh, what took you guys so long?" Kakashi asks as they come up the entrance to the roof.

"You're one to talk sensei. You were an hour late while we were just a few minutes behind." Naruto says as he sits down on the stairs.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I saw a cat in a tree and had a hard time saving it. Then I had to find the owner who was all the way on the other side of the village." He says as he rubs the back of his head and eye smiles at them.

"You are lying to us sensei." Hinata says as she sits down next to Naruto

"Ok then why don't you all introduce yourselves one at a time? You go first whiskers." Kakashi says as he closes his book.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Naruto asks as his eye twitches at his nickname.

"The usual stuff. Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future." He says and nods at the Naruto.

"Why don't you go first so we can see how it's done?" Hinata says as she looks over at Kakashi.

"Hmm my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have quite a number of likes. I have a lot of dislikes. As for my dreams. Well I have a lot of dreams." He says as he smiles some.

"Useless amount of info. All we learned was his name." Hinata whispers to Naruto and Sasuke.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. Things I like are Itachi sensei, Hinata, Sasuke, raman, training, comparing different kinds of raman, playing pranks, eating the raman at Ichiraku and training with Sasuke. Things I hate are the three minutes you have to wait when you pour the water into the bowl of raman and people who believe they cannot change their "fates" and people who would leave their comrades behind just so they can save themselves. That's about it for dislikes. And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage and protect everyone who is important to me." He smiles some as he leans back and looks at the sky ignoring Hinata's blush and Sasuke and Itachi's smiles.

'_Hmm so that's how it is huh. This kid will be interesting to see grow up. He reminds me so much of my old sensei.'_ Kakashi thinks and nods. " Very nice Naruto. Ok next we will have lavender." Kakashi says and smiles seeing the girl scowl at her nickname.

"My name is HINATA Hyuuga." She says putting emphasis on her first name as if to get a point across. " Things I like are making different kinds of dango and raman and testing them, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi sensei, training to get stronger to protect those who are the most important to me. My dislikes are people who believe in destiny and that do not believe that people can change who they are and ones who will betray their friends or family. My dream is to be a good medic and top Anbu ninja." She says as she looks over at Naruto some and blushes.

'_Well at least she did say something. If I got stuck with some other fangirl student they would start to say their likes then stop and look to their side at the crush on their and then blush and not say what it is. This will make an interesting team though. The Hyuuga heiress, two Uchiha's and the last Uzumaki. Well if Naruto had a doujutsu as well this team would all have doujutsu's.'_ Kakashi thinks as he sweatdrops and looks over at Sasuke. " Ok than last but not least the Emo King?" Kakashi says and smiles again at Sasuke's growl.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no real likes except for Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi. I dislike a lot of things. What I have is not a dream but an ambition. I will destroy the man that destroyed my clan years ago and rebuild it from the start." Sasuke says as he leans foreword on his legs and puts his hands together in front of his mouth.

'_Hmm so that's how it is. I have to wonder as well. Who was this man that could kill all the Uchiha like it was child's play?'_ Kakashi thinks as he eye smiles at his new students. " Ok then that was a good job. At first I thought you were a bunch of idiots but now I think you have what it takes to be some of the best ninja this world has ever known." He says as he stands up and eye smiles at the three of them. " Ok meet at training ground seven tomorrow morning. We will have you're first mission there."

"Ohh what kind of mission are we going to be doing?" Naruto asks, finally getting pumped after sometime.

"We will be doing survival exercises. And before you complain the reason we are doing these are to see if you can make it as Genin. The chances that you will fail are at least sixty-six percent." He says trying to rattle his students some but smiles when he sees an unwavering look in their eyes. " Good you all have the look of someone who can pass. Most people would have been a little bit rattled or looked scared hearing that. I have hope for you all. We shall see if you have the skills enough to pass when the test comes though. So as I said meet at training ground seven tomorrow and we will conduct the exercise. Oh and one last thing don't east breakfast. You will just puke it up." He says before he disappears. The four of them smile and disappear in a puff of smoke as well and reappear in Naruto's old home, which looks the same except for the painted perfect walls and all the perfect furniture around the apartment.

"Ok so I hope you guys are ready for one of the toughest battles you will be going through tomorrow. I will be helping Kakashi in this exercise." He says and smiles some looking at them with the same look of determination in their eyes as they had when they were talking with Kakashi. " Ok then get to bed and get a good night sleep. Tomorrow I will not be holding back and neither will Kakashi." He says as he walks into his room.

"**WHAT****! THEY GOT AWAY! HOW DID THEY GET PAST YOU ALL! FIVE S-RANK MISSING NINJA AND THREE KIDS GOT PAST YOU'RE GUARD! WORTHLESS FOOLS!"** A holographic figure yells so loud the cave shakes and some of the earth caves in.

"We're sorry sir. They found out about our plan to capture all the Jinchūriki and it seems Naruto wanted to leave alone but Hinata and Sasuke said they are a team and would never been broken apart. Itachi went with them as his little brother was the Uchiha boy." A creature with half it's body black and the other white says in two different voices as he grows out of the ground.

"You idiots! You know now that they have gotten away from us that capturing the other Jinchūriki host will be either more difficult than originally planned or impossible." He says as he calms down slightly.

"Yes but impossible is not what the Akatsuki is about. We will capture them all and get Naruto and the others back and extract the nine tails from Naruto. Just relax and we will have them all very soon." A man with a green eyes and red surrounding them and a mask covering everything from his nose and below says.

"You had better do so Hiden or I will personally destroy you all. Also we need to find new members to take the places of the members who escaped. You're mission for now is to focus on finding new members and the ones who betrayed us. If you find any of the ones that left us avoid fighting them and tell us where you had seen them. If you take all three of them on at once you will die and I will be forced to find new members to replace you. I don't want to waste my time trying to replace you stupid fools so don't die. You are dismissed." The first figure says and all of them disappear.

"Those stupid fools let three little kids past their guard. Useless fools. Now things will be even harder than ever before. In the end out plan will succeed. I will see to that in order to bring peace." The figure says and opens his eyes showing three ripple patterns like you would find in a pond in each eye and black rods in his ears and nose.

**End of Chapter one**

**Well that's all for this chapter. The pairings for Naruto are at the beginning and those will not change. I am accepting pairing ideas for all the others though. Please R&R.**


	2. Naruto The Battle Against DarknessChap 2

**Naruto: The Battle Against Darkness Chapter 2**

**This chapter I plan on skipping the morning of and get right to where they all meet up at Training Ground 7. The main pairing will be NaruHina. Not too sure about the others just yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls or past events_

(Quick Notes and Messages)

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well''**

**Story Start**

" Where is Kakashi Sensei? He should have been here three hours ago!" Naruto yells as he slams his hand into the ground, causing the ground around it to crack some. He leans back against one of the stumps behind him and looks at a man with long raven colored hair.

" Who knows where he could be. Was there supposed to be a new release of 'Icha Icha Paradise' today?" Itachi asks as he sighs knowing that may have been part of the reason Kakashi was late.

" What could he possibly see in those perverted books? They are filled with nothing but smut and worthless storylines." Sasuke says as he shakes his head.

" Maybe we should go through out Konoha and destroy all those books. That should make him learn how to be on time. What do you think Naruto?" Hinata asks as she looks over at him.

" Interesting idea. I like it. I can see it now." Naruto says as he looks at the sky and thinks about how Kakashi would act knowing that Konoha sold no more Icha Icha Paradise.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

" Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late. I was trying to get here on time but I had to deliver a raman cart to Ichiraku Raman, which was on the other side of the village." Kakashi says as he eye smiles and rubs the back of his head.

" Your lying again Sensei. Lying will get you nowhere with us." Sasuke says as he jumps off the stump he was sitting on.

" I will try to keep that in mind. Thank you for the suggestion Sasuke." He says as he walks in front of them. Itachi walks up and stands beside him. _'Glad they did not ask further. If they did ask more I would have had to tell the real reason I was late.'_ He thinks as he gets a small perverted look in his eye that the others don't notice.

" Kakashi how about we begin the test?" Itachi asks as he taps Kakashi on his arm.

" Huh. Oh right. Now than I told you some of the info yesterday. Today we will be conducting the bell test. All you have to do is take these bells away from me. Easy enough for you guys I'm sure. To make things interesting you will only have until noon to get one." He says as he walks past them and puts a clock on the middle stump and taps the top to set the alarm.

"Kakashi Sensei I noticed that you only have two bells." Hinata says as she looks at the bells tied to his waist.

" Very perceptive Hinata. The reason I only have two bells is because only two of you will become ninja. The one without a bell will be sent back to the academy. Also if you don't come at me with the intent to kill you won't be able to take the bells. Ok than let us begin." He says. Naruto charges at him a few seconds after he finishes his statement.

Kakashi blocks his punch and flips Naruto over his head. Naruto turns around and kicks at the side of his head but Kakashi blocks it again. The blond smiles as he disappears, along with Sasuke and Hinata.

" Hmm. Shadow Clone. I will have to watch out for that kid. He may be some trouble. Ok than who to hunt down first?" Kakashi looks over at Itachi, who at the moment is just staring into space.

" Let's go after Hinata. She seems to be the most troublesome one." Itachi says as he snaps back to reality.

" Good choice but seeing as I am the Sensei of them I will take them on alone. Just sit back and watch them battle to see how much work they need to put into their training." Kakashi says just before he disappears in a swirl of leaves.

**With Hinata**

She is seen hiding in bushes, hiding from sight, spying on Kakashi, who is standing down in an opening, just reading a book. Hinata looks around, her Byakugan active, to make sure it's not a trap. Seeing nothing in the area, expcept Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi, she jumps out of the tree and walks up behind Kakashi and prepares to strike him. She jumps back seeing him disappear when she was five feet from him and look at every point he could attack from. Her eyes widen as she ducks under a kunai that came from behind her.

" Not bad Hinata. I did not expect you to be able to dodge it so easily. With those eyes it's understandable. Well I guess if you are going to play things evenly I may as well do the same." Kakashi says as he jumps down into the field, kunai in hand. " But don't expect to win againest me." He says before charging at her.

' _The chakra in his left eye. It's almost the same as Sasuke and Itachi's eyes. He can't have those eyes. Can he?' _Hinata thinks before steping into the into the Gentle Fist stance. Kakashi runs forword and throws the kunai at Hinata. She sidesteps it and runs forword and thrust her hand forword, aiming at Kakashi's chest. He moves to the left while running and tries to get out of the way of the move. Hinata sees what he is trying and her hands glow blue and thrust past his side, seemingly missing him completely. The Jonin jumps past her and eyesmiles thinking it was a miss but grunts, feeling the side of his body burning.

" What did she hit me with? I never have seen that move before. I did not let my guard down." Kakashi says to himself as he moves his hand, showing that part of his armor is missing and his skin burned.

" It's a move of my creation. It's called Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists. It takes a lot of my chakra to use it. I can only use it once but the effects of it are worth the cost. I have not mastered it yet. I was hoping to keep it a secret but against a Jonin I had no choice but to use it." Hinata says as she turns around and looks at Kakashi.

' _Interesting. She already made her own move and it's very effective. If this keeps up for too long I may have to use that.' _The Jonin thinks to himself as he stands up straight. " Very nice move. I had not expected for someone so young to make their own move like that." _' Then again I did make my own move when I was not to far away from their age. I wonder. Do Sasuke and Naruto have their own moves that only they know.' _He adds as an afterthought.

" Come on Kakashi Sensei. Our battle is not done yet." She says, pulling Kakashi out of his thoughts.

" Ok than Hyuuga Heiress. Let's see what you have in store. I am interested in what else you can do." Kakashi says, steping into a fighting stance, Hinata doing the same. They both charge at each other and start their battle, Itachi watching every detail.

**Konoha Gate**

" Man this day has been so boring. Guess this comes when war is not going on." One of the guards at the gate says as he puts his feet up on the table of the booth.

" Yeah that's true. Hey did you hear what happened yesterday?" The other guard asks as he looks over at the other.

" No I didn't. I was on a mission. What happened?" The first one asks, wanting to do something else besides stare at the sky and the village gate.

" Those kids that went missing years ago came back and are now ninja of the village. What were their names?" The second guard says as he tries to remember their names.

" You mean Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Hinata! Wow that's incredible. It's been so long that I thought all of them would have been dead. I wonder why they all came back now. Anyway our job is to watch for enemies or people who want access to the village. Hey is that Hiashi and Neji?" The first guard says, pointing in the village at two figures coming their way. One is taller than the other with long, black hair and featureless white eyes wearing traditional, loose fitting robes with a cloak. The other is shorter than the one next to him with hair that reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face. He wore a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

" Yeah it is. Hiashi-Sama, are you heading out to train Neji again?" The second one asks as they stop in front of them.

" Yes I am. He has no missions today so it the best time to do so. We will be back before nightfall." Hiashi says as he signs a form showing when the two will be back.

" Hey Hiashi did you hear the news. Those kids that went missing years ago are back. They should all be in Training Ground Seven taking Kakashi's exercise. Huh what's wrong?" The first guard asks as he sees both Neji and Hiashi stiffen just outside the gate.

" Nothing is wrong. Just a little surprised that they made it back here alive. Come Neji. We have work to do." Hiashi says, looking back at Neji. He nods and the two both disappear in a puff of smoke.

" Hmm that was weird. I wonder what's wrong with them." The second guard says as he yawns and sits back down and looks at the sky.

**With Hinata**

Hinata, covered with scars and blood and a large cut across her chest and holding her side, walks through the ground as she looks for Kakashi after the man disappeared right in the middle of their battle.

Flashback

_Kakashi ducks under Hinata as she strikes at his chest and thrust his fist up and strikes her chin. Hinata recovers and hits his arm with her next attack, sealing off his chakra flow to his left arm. Kakashi, using his other arm, draws a kunai and thrust it at her chest. He_ _slices past her and makes a large gash in her jacket and cuts her chest, leaving a shallow cut. Hinata starts to send more strikes at him but he dodges every one of them. _

' _If even one of those strikes hits me it will be over. I will have to dodge or block them whenever I can." He thinks as he dodges a strike to his other arm. Hinata tries to strike at Kakashi again but he dodges a blow to his chest and jumps back a few feet out of her reach._

" _Not bad Hinata. I was hoping to keep this a secret. But you are not leaving me much choice but to use it. Be ready. This is my one and only original technique." He says before he pulls the left side of his headband up, showing his red eye with three tomoes in it. He makes handsigns too fast for Hinata to follow and thrust his hand down as lighting starts to crackle around the ground and appears in his hand._

' _What is this technique? Its power is incredible. If he gets close enough to hit me with that he will kill me.' She thinks as she puts both her hands at her side and forces her chakra out as it forms into two lions heads on both her arms and hands._

' _Hmm that must be the move she used on me before. She is forcing her chakra out. If she holds that for too long she will die from chakra exhaustion.' Kakashi thinks as he charges forward, his move in hand while Hinata does the same._

_Hinata strikes at his head but Kakashi dodges and strikes at her chest with the move, almost making contact as she moves to the right at the last second. She strikes at his side and the strike goes past him, causing it to become burned and blood to splash out of his injury. Kakashi hides a look of pain as he feels the burning of his skin and strikes out at her head. Hinata just dodges it but not fast enough as it burns her head some. The chakra covering her arm disappears, as does Kakashi's. Hinata jumps back and gets into the Hyuuga. Kakashi smiles as he gets into a fighting position. Hinata charges at him and Kakashi, using his Sharigan, blocks each strike she aims at him. She jumps back, exhausted from using so much chakra as she starts to pant. Kakashi smiles as he walks forward, kunai in hand. Just before he strikes at her, he disappears in a puff of smoke._

" _A substitution jutsu? It's just like him to pull something like this. I need to find somewhere to rest. Once I recover I can battle him again." She says out loud before walking off into the forest. _

**Flashback End**

" How did I let him past my guard. I wonder where Naruto is. I have to warn him of his eye. On the upside I got a bell. " She says before she dodges a kunai from behind, embedding itself in the ground in front of her.

" What are you doing back in the village? I thought that when you left I would never see you again." A voice says from behind her. She turns around to face where it came from, seeing her cousins, Neji and her father, Hiashi.

" What do you want father. I have nothing to say to you. I'm a failure right? Why would the leader of the clan want to talk to the failure?" She says as she looks up in the tree at the duo.

" You watch who you talk to like that. I will not tolerate disrespect from my own child." Hiashi says as he drops from the branch with Neji.

" The moment I left this village I stopped being your child. Now tell me what you want or get out of my way." She says as she turns around and walks away from them. Hiashi appears in front of her again.

" I just want to talk that's all. Nothing more." He says as he reaches his hand out to her.

**With Naruto **

Naruto groans some, bored having not seen head or tail of Kakashi yet. He sighs, almost ready to give up until he feels a presence watching him, causing him to turn around.

" Hello Naruto. Did you enjoy searching for me? I was amused watching you. I almost thought you were going give up for a second." Kakashi says as he walks from behind a tree.

" Well if I can't find you, what's the point? I knew I would get to battle you soon anyway. Let's see what you got Sensei." Naruto says as he charges at Kakashi. Kakashi dodges a punch and ducks down as he sends a punch up at Naruto. He grunts as a kick hits his jaw, throwing him away. He jumps up and lands on the ground.

" Well that was a nice kick. I had not expected you to do that." Kakashi says as he rubs his jaw.

" So you thought that this would just be another easy round for you? I heard you fighting Hinata from here and I know she gave you a hard time. Are you telling me that you expected me to be the same Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja of Konoha after spending all that time out there?" Naruto asks as he looks over at Kakashi, a slightly cold stare in his eyes.

' _What did this kid go through while he was missing? That look is not something you normally see in a kid who was so happy before." _He thinks as Naruto charges at him. He throws a punch which Naruto blocks. Naruto kicks at Kakashi but he grabs his leg and throws him back towards a tree. Naruto hits it hard but recovers and charges back at Kakashi. Kakashi smiles to himself and brings his leg up, blocking Naruto's kick. Naruto flips himself over Kakashi and punches at him. Kakashi grabs it just as he turns around. Naruto pushes off the ground and slams his leg down onto Kakashi's head from above. He brings his other arm up and blocks the kick. Naruto smiles some and reaches for one of the bells, only to see one of them are gone and reaches for the other one. Kakashi sees what he is trying and breaks away from Naruto.

" Hey Sensei. Have you noticed that one of your bells are missing?" Naruto asks as he smiles at Kakashi, whose eyes widen noticing that one of the bells are missing.

" Hmm so when Hinata stroke my side she used that as a cover to grab one of the bells. She is going to be good in battles for distracting people from her real purpose. Anyway where were we?" He says just before he charges at Naruto. Naruto's look changes back to normal before he charges at Kakashi. They both block each other's attacks and break apart and charge back at each other. Naruto jumps up onto his hands and spins around as he nears Kakashi. Kakashi looks at Naruto standing on his hands, spinning like a top with his legs spread as an attack. Kakashi blocks Naruto's leg and grabs him and throws him at a tree. The Jinjuriki recovers after hitting it and charges back at the Jonin, only for him to disappear. Naruto looks around the area trying to find somewhere Kakashi may be hiding. He looks down at the ground as it crumbles and Kakashi bursts out and lands a fist on Naruto's chin, sending him into the air. Kakashi jumps up and throws more punches, pushing the Jinjuriki higher into the air. Thirty feet into the air, Kakashi stops the punches and jumps up behind him and slams his arm into Naruto's back, sending him spiraling into the ground. Kakashi lands on the ground a few feet away from where Naruto crashed. He waits a few minutes but shrugs and starts to walk away thinking he had knocked him out. He stops walking, feeling something pierce his back, and turns his head around. He eye smiles as he looks into red eyes with a tomoe in each.

" Not bad Sasuke. Using your comrades misfortune to your advantage." He says before he disappears and a log takes his place. Naruto walks out of the crater, holding his back in pain.

" Man that hurt. I won't be able to sit right for a month." Naruto says as he cracks his back. Sasuke walks over and both stand back to back in their fighting positions. They both get ready to attack Kakashi but before they can they both cover their ears, hearing a blood-curdling scream erupt through the whole forest.

" What the hell was that sound. Whoever it was must be in an amazing amount of pain right now. Hey Naruto, want to go and check it out?" Sasuke asks as he turns to look at said blond.

" Sure. I want to see who could let out a scream like that. Come on." He says before they both jump into the trees and head to where the scream came from. Kakashi stares after them for a few seconds and smiles as he jumps into the trees after them.

**With Hinata **

Hinata pants some as she glares down at her 'father', who is lying on the ground, holding himself between his legs, moaning and groaning as he rolls around on the ground.

" That's what you get you dirty, disgusting old man. Be happy that's all I did." She says as she turns her attention to Neji who right now is using his hands to block off Hinata before she could do the same to him.

" That has got to be the most painful thing that has to be done to a man… or anyone for that matter." A voice says from behind a tree. Itachi walks out from behind the tree, a slight smirk on his face. " Maybe this will teach him to watch what he says to you next time." He says as he bends down over Hiashi.

" He should have known not to say things like that to me." She says as she looks over at him.

" I agree. I'm just glad Naruto was not here. If he heard some of the things he called you Hiashi would have more than just some minor damage to him. Naruto would have ripped off some of his anatomy." He says as he looks into the trees as Naruto and Sasuke land on the ground.

" Would someone mind telling me who screamed like they were having their face ripped apart?" Sasuke says as he walks out ahead of the blond haired boy next to him. Itachi points down to Hiashi.

" Whoa what happened to him? It looks like he got ran down by a train. Or five." Naruto says as he walks up to the man still on the ground.

" He talked bad about me so I showed him just what this failure could do. I think he got the ball on that one." She says as she smiles at Naruto, disturbing him slightly. He shrugs and walks up to her and asks what happened.

**Flashback**

" _I just want to talk that's all. Nothing more." He says as he reaches his hand out to her._

" _And what would you have to say? Why should I even listen to you?" She says as she folds her arms and backs out of his reach._

" _I just wanted to ask you to come back to the home. Take your place as the Hyuuga Heiress once again." He says as he walks closer to her._

" _Why should I. So you can put me down again? No way. Now move out of my way or I will make you suffer." She says before she tries to walk past him._

" _I just wanted to say sorry for what I said before you left with those two kids long ago." He tells her as he grabs her arm to stop her._

" _Take your hand off me if you desire to keep it." She says, scaring him enough so he would let go._

_She smiles and walks away from him again. Hiashi nods at Neji, who nods back and jumps onto Hinata's back, knocking her to the ground. _

" _You should have just come back with me of your own will. Now you will be sent to Ibiki and after that your fate will be left up to me." Hiashi says as he bends down after Neji flips her over. _

" _Oh and what would be my fate?" She asks, secretly activating her Byakugan, ready to fight them both. _

" _I will have you put into a breeding program. That is my plan for your fate." He says before laughing slightly at her. Her face turns red and she burst from under Neji, knocking him back into a tree and her father jumps up to try to defend himself but underestimates his child as she runs at him and aims a kick between his legs. He tries to block it but he is too slow and the kick, enhanced with chakra making it twice as powerful, connects between his legs and he releases a blood-curdling scream that could be heard all over the forest. She moves her leg and pushes him to the ground where he holds himself and tears start to flow from his eyes from the pain. _

**Flashback End**

" That's about all that happened before Itachi showed up and than you guys came right after." Hinata says as she rubs the back of her head, smiling at Naruto, a slight blush on her face. Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and then back at Hinata and burst out laughing as they fall to the ground. This keeps up for a couple of minutes until they stop hearing Hiashi trying to talk.

" What do you little runts think you are laughing at? I will show you the power of the head of the Hyuuga clan. Starting with… you!" He says before charging at Hinata, who has her back turned to him.

"You are pathetic Hiashi. Attacking a comrade from behind just shows how weak you are." Naruto says, catching his strike before it hits Hinata.

" You little brat. Hey wait… I remember you. You're that kid that came here five years ago and took Hinata. I was hoping this day would come. The day when I get my revenge has finally come." He says, breaking his hand free from Naruto. Hiashi smirks and nods at Neji who strikes at Hinata's chest, only to miss as they both disappear.

" I can't believe it was possible but you have actually slowed down since five years ago. I would have thought that your skills would have increased at least a little." Naruto says, appearing behind Hiashi.

" I was just waiting to see what you had in combat skills. Now that I know let's go Demon." Hiashi says, causing Naruto's eye to twitch, as he always hated that name.

" What did you call me?" Naruto asks, slowly stepping closer to Hiashi, who smirks and repeats what he said. Naruto disappears and reappears next to Hiashi. Before Hiashi can react however, Naruto slams his fist into his jaw sends him flying into a tree. He lands on one knee and wipes some blood from his mouth.

" You bastard! I'll kill you!" Hiashi says, before charging at Naruto and tries to hit his chest. Naruto grabs his arm just before it hits and picks Hiashi up and slams him into the ground on his back. He jumps on top of him and starts to pound his fist into Hiashi's face. Naruto rounds up his blood-covered fist and tries to slam it into Hiashi's face one more time but is stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. He stares up at who grabbed his arm, his eyes red with small slits in it, but calms down seeing Itachi, Sasuke and Hinata around him. He stands up and steps on Hiashi's chest and glares down at him.

" If I ever hear you call me 'Demon' again or I hear you are trying to get Hinata into some breeding program, I will personally destroy you," he says, stepping off his chest. His eyes turn back to normal; he turns and smiles at the others around him. He starts to walk away from them as Hiashi starts to stand up. He growls some and charges at Naruto, prepared to kill him but is stopped as Kakashi places a kunai at Hiashi's throat.

" I never thought that the leader of the Hyuuga clan would stoop so low as to try and kill someone from behind. Normally I would punish you myself but I will leave that to the Sandaime." Kakashi says, before knocking Hiashi out.

" Wow, so pathetic. And the Hyuuga used to say that the Uchiha clan had too much pride. They are no different." Itachi says, picking up Hiashi.

" Anyway, that is not the way I planned this day but all in all good job. You all pass the exercise." Kakashi says, shocking all but Itachi. " I'm sure you want to know how. Well let me say this. Naruto, you started to beat Hiashi into a pool of blood. Hinata and Sasuke, you stopped him when you thought Hiashi had had enough. Naruto looked at you and calmed down right away. It may not show what I was looking for but it shows that if a mission requires teamwork, I know you three will work together well. Of course after spending years together, what else is there to expect. That's all for today. You three are officially Genin of Konoha. As for a celebration, how about I take you all out for dinner tonight. Don't worry this time. I plan on being on time and I will pay as congratulations on almost beating me and on beating the leader of the Hyuuga clan," he says as Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata give each other a high five and walk back to the village with their team. Neji, who had witnessed everything, left to go plan on how to defeat Team 7.

**Hokage Tower**

" Ahh yes this feels great." Sandaime says as he lies on a chair in vacation like shorts, shirt and hat on, relaxing after years of signing paperwork for years. He looks over at five clones doing all his paperwork for him. " I will have to thank Naruto later for this time I have to relax." He jumps out of his chair and hides it and makes the clones disappear and sit in his chair behind the desk, pretending to do the work, as the door opens, just as he puts his robes back on.

" Lord Hokage, I have some bad news." Kakashi says as he walks into the room.

" Ahh and what may I ask is that Kakashi?" The Sandaime says as he lights his pipe.

" Hiashi Hyuuga, while during a survival exercise I was giving Team 7, attacked Hinata Hyuuga and tried to get her into a breeding program along with Neji Hyuuga. I also understand from my students also said that Hiashi call Naruto a "Demon" which is, in it's own way, revealing what happened in the decree twelve years ago. As these crimes are very serious he would normally be sentenced to execution but my students have developed their own punishment. Would it be alright if they give it to them?" Kakashi asks as he drops Hiashi's beaten body on the ground.

" Ok. so he and Neji attacked Hinata Hyuuga, who in a way, is never supposed to be attacked along with Naruto Uzumaki? He also revealed an S-Rank Secret that no one is supposed to know or talk about? Is that about right?" The Hokage asks. Kakashi nods and looks up at him from his book. " Yes, then, I believe that seeing as they are the ones he wronged, he should be punished as they see fit. I will also have Anbu pick up Neji as well so they can decide what to do with him. Thank you, Kakashi, and I will file your report tonight. So how did Team 7 do on your exam?" He asks, slightly curious as to if they passed the bell test or not.

" They passed with flying colors. When it matters I believe that teamwork is what matters most to them. As well they all have a close connection, which only would help with their teamwork. I have to go now, Lord Hokage. I offered to pay for their dinner tonight as a celebration of their passing." He says before he shunshin's away just as Hiashi starts to wake up.

" Finally awake, Hiashi? Good because your punishment, despite that Hinata and Naruto get to decide, will be severe. I am having you sent to Ibiki for a week until you give the reasons why you attacked those two. As for Neji, having such a hard life, I will leave to Naruto and Hinata." Sandaime says as he moves his hand some and Anbu appears and picks up Hiashi and disappears. " I have a feeling that the trouble is only beginning. I just hope that whatever happens, this village will make it through." He sighs before pulling off his robes and sitting back in his hidden chair and making more clones. "Oh well, I can worry about that later. Now is my time to catch up on my relaxation." He says as he leans back in the chair.

**Unknown Location **

" You all better have good news or I will make you pay for bothering me like this." A man with six ripple-like patterns in each eye says.

" Yes Pein-Sama. We have found out where one of the tailed beasts are located." A half black, half white plant-like creature says as he comes out of the ground.

" And which one would it be Zetsu?" Pein asks as he looks at the ground of the cave.

" We have managed to find the Sanbi, The Three Tails. It lives quite far away from here. The team of Kisame and Hiden are the closest to it. Should I command them to capture it?" Zetsu asks as he slowly sinks back into the ground.

" No. not yet. We will wait until we have a new comrade. The Sanbi will be a good test to see if that one is worthy to join us. Any word on the other Tailed Beast or their Jinjuriki yet." Pein asks as his eyes never leave the figure in the ground.

" No Pein-Sama. We are searching as hard as we can but we are shorthanded since the others escaped from here. I will inform you the moment I get word of it from the other members, Pein-Sama." Zetsu says before he disappears into the ground.

" Things are going perfectly. We can catch Naruto again when we need to extract the Nine Tails. As long as he stays in one spot. Our primary worry right now though is not those four but Orochimaru. He has to be taken out of the picture soon or else it will take twice as long to extract the tail beast." He says before closing his eyes in meditation.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**Well That's all for this chapter. Hope you liked it. The next ones should be longer than this. Still taking pairing ideas for other characters. The OC form will be in a later chapter.**


	3. Naruto The Battle Against DarknessChap 3

**Naruto: The Battle Against Darkness Chapter 3: Dangerous Mission. Journey to the Land of Waves**

**This will be the chapter where Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata head to the Mist Village. I don't feel like wasting your time with random things so on with the story. As a side note Itachi will not be on this mission. Naruto and Hinata, for the time being, will still be in and out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls or past events_

(Quick Notes and Messages)

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well''**

**Story Start**

"Kakashi, is everyone in position?" Kakashi asks over a headset.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B," he says as he overlooks an open plain.

"Hinata, I'm at point C," Hinata says looking over the same area.

"Naruto, I'm at point A," he says looking over the same point.

"Nice, keep up everyone. Ok Squad 7…The target has moved! Follow it!" Kakashi says as the others jump after a black, white eyed creature with a bow on its head that jumped down from a tree and runs into the forest.

"I see it. It's over there." Naruto whispers as he looks from behind a tree along with Hinata and Sasuke.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asks over the headset.

"Five meters. I'm ready. Just give the signal." Naruto says as they all move closer, still hidden by the trees.

"I'm ready too." Sasuke says as he looks from behind a tree.

"I'm ready as well." Hinata says, looking between some branches of the tree she is hiding behind.

"Ok…. Now!" He tells them. They all jump from behind at the creature. Naruto grabs it by the cat's two front legs and holds it in the air to make sure it does not scratch or claw at him.

"Can you verify? Red bow on right ear?" Kakashi says as he starts to walk towards where they are.

"Affirmative. We have a positive ID," Sasuke says as the cat tries to break free.

"Right. Lost pet Tora, captured. Mission accomplished," Kakashi says as he smiles some.

"Can't we get a better mission than this!? I hate cats!" Naruto yells into the headset, blowing Kakashi's ear out as he looks as if he is about to fall over.

**Konohagakure Academy**

The cat sheds a river of tears as a woman rubs against the cat over and over, squeezing the life from the cat.

"Oh my dear sweet Tora! Mommy was so worried about her naughty little fuzzykins! Yes!" She says as she hugs onto the cat tighter.

"Stupid, annoying cat. It deserves that after trying to bite me." Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head, laughing at the misfortune of the cat.

"I can see why it ran away. It's no wonder he ran." Hinata says, feeling sorry for how the cat is being choked.

"Now for Squad 7's next mission, we have several available tasks. Among them is babysitting the Chief councilor's three year old," he says as Naruto groans some. "Helping his wife to do the shopping." The Sandaime says, causing Naruto to yawn. "Picking of potato's…" He never gets to finish as Naruto cuts him off.

"No way! All those missions are boring! I want a real mission! A mission that's worthy of our talent and teamwork. Helping the Chief councilor's wife shop is a waste of our talent," he says as he folds his arms.

'_He has a point. This work so far has been too easy.' _Sasuke thinks as he keeps looking forward not showing that he heard his blond haired friend.

'_These missions, so far, have been a waste of our time. I wonder if he will agree.' _Hinata thinks, looking between the Sandaime and Naruto.

'_I knew this was coming. He may have a point of talent and these missions being a waste of time but all his complaints comes back to haunt me not him.' _Kakashi says, his head dropping slightly.

"How dare you! You're just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start out with simple missions to give yourself experience and prove yourself! Besides you have not been in this village for years! You have learned nothing that will help on harder missions!" Iruka yells, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Are you kidding!? You have seen what we can do and you want us to baby-sit a three year old!? It's just a stupid…" He never gets to finish as Kakashi hits him on the top of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Naruto, it seems you do not understand the task you have been given. Listen closely as I know it has been years since you have been here. Different kinds of missions come into this village everyday from the smallest, babysitting, to the largest, assassinations. These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed and sorted into different categories of missions. These are A-Rank, B-Rank, C-Rank and the lowest, D-Rank. We ninja, as well, are ranked by our abilities, Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, Genin at the bottom. At the highest we select the missions and assign them to who has the appropriate skills and experience and if the mission is successful, we receive a fee, which will help support the village and our work. Since you are untried Genin, just starting down the Shinobi path, you are given D-Rank assignments of course." He says, holding the scroll up. He looks in shock at Naruto; his back turned, talking to his team.

"So I had this Tonketsu Raman yesterday and I'm thinking Miso Raman today and BBQ Raman tomorrow…" Naruto says as he looks over the three others.

"Silence!" The Sandaime yells, cutting off Naruto.

Kakashi looks over at the Sandaime and rubs the back of his head. "Oh sorry about that." He says and looks at Naruto.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something. But I'm not the Hyperactive Knucklehead Brat that used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a serious Ninja now and I want a serious Ninja mission." He says, nodding at the end.

"I am so going to hear about this later. However, he does have a point." Kakashi says, rubbing the back of his head. Iruka stares at Naruto for a second before smiling along with the Sandaime.

"Naruto wants us to know that he is not Hyperactive Knucklehead Brat. He's a former Hyperactive Knucklehead Brat. And he wants a mission. So be it." The Sandaime says, shocking everyone but Kakashi. "Since you are so determined I'm going to give you a C-Rank mission. You'll be bodyguards, on a journey." The Sandaime says, sparking the interest of Naruto.

"Really? Finally a worthy mission. So who will we be protecting?" He asks, jumping to his feet.

"Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor." He says to the person guarding the room outside. Team 7 looks over at the door, waiting for it to open. They all stare at a man with spiky gray hair, beard, wearing glasses and a sake bottle in his hand, who walks into the room.

"What the… A bunch of little snot nosed kids?" He says before taking a long drink from his sake. "And you, the shorter one with the stunned look on his face. Do you really expect me to believe you are a ninja?" The man asks after downing most of the bottle.

"Yeah I am. Who are you supposed to be, old man?" Naruto asks trying to stay calm.

"I'm Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your lives," he says before taking another drink.

**Village Gate**

Naruto walks out in the lead of the others and spins around and looks back at the village. "Yeah!" He shouts, feeling good about being outside the village for the second time in his life.

"What are you so happy about, Naruto?" Kakashi asks, curious as to why he is so pumped.

"Well, we finally are doing a real mission. It's my second time outside the village and it feels nice to be out again." Naruto says as he walks back to the group.

"Am I really supposed to trust my life to a kid like this?" Tazuna asks Kakashi as he points to Naruto.

"Don't worry about that. He's with me and I'm a Jonin besides his skills check out. He may have just become a Genin but he has the abilities of Chunin level," he says, shocking Tazuna slightly.

"Anyway we should get a move on. We are on a time limit after all," Tazuna says before walking away.

'_Man this old guy is a pain in the neck. I will show him my skills when the chance comes.' _Naruto thinks, glaring at the back of Tazuna. Hinata looks up at a tree and stares at it for a few seconds before running to catch up with the others. Just as she turns, three men look out from behind the trees where Hinata was just looking. Two of them are wearing a black cloak and mask covering both their faces and an emblem for Kirigakure on their headbands and gauntlets. The other is wearing a light blue winter jacket, undone, with a plain white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and a cross necklace.

"Say Mr. Tazuna?" Hinata asks as they walk along the path.

"Yes, what is it?" He says, as he keeps looking forward.

"Your country is the Land of Waves, right?" She asks, looking over at him.

"Yeah, what of it?" He says, still acting as rude since meeting the squad.

"Kakashi-Sensei, there are ninja in that village too, right." She asks looking back at him.

"No there are no ninja whatsoever in the Land of Waves. However in other countries there are Hidden Villages, each with their own customs and cultures. That is where ninja reside. To the people of our continent, the existence of Shinobi villages means strength, military strength. In other words that is how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government. They are independent and have equal status. A small island, like the Land of Waves, has natural protection from the sea. So there is no need for it to have ninja. The five ancient lands that possess shinobi villages are the Land of Fire, Water, Lighting, Wind and Earth. They each occupy vast territories. Together they are known as the Five Great Shinobi Nations. The Land of Fire has the village Hidden in the Leaves. The Land of Water has the village Hidden in the Mist. The land of Lighting has the village Hidden in the Clouds. The Land of Wind has the Village Hidden in the Sand. And the Land of Earth has the village Hidden in the Stone. Only the leaders of these five nations are allowed to hold the name " Kage" which means Shadow. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. These are the leaders. The Five Shadows reign over thousands of ninja." He tells them, as they all start to think about what they were told.

'_Is the Hokage really that strong? I wonder.' _Hinata thinks, rubbing the back of her head.

'_He can't be all that great in his old age. I bet I could nail him with my Secret Jutsu. _Naruto thinks, folding his arms.

'_The Sandaime can't be all that great. Even Neji could take him on and win.' _Sasuke thinks as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Hey you guys just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you? That's what you were thinking." Kakashi says as he looks at his students, who stopped stare forward for a few seconds before shaking their heads. "Well anyway there are no ninja battles in a C-rank mission, so you can relax," Kakashi says, putting his hand on Hinata's head.

"Aww what fun is that? I was hoping to get one good fight in for this mission." Naruto says, folding his arms in a pout but looks back at Tazuna and sees he is sweating slightly. Naruto looks over at Sasuke, who nods, having noticed the same thing.

"How about this? In order to make up for it, I will teach you a new technique when we reach the village," Kakashi says, causing Naruto to smile and nod. They all start walking again, talking about the mission or what they will do when they are done.

**Later**

They keep walking, Naruto in the lead, Hinata behind him, Kakashi walking next to Tazuna and Sasuke at the back. Kakashi looks out the corner of his eye at a puddle in the middle of the road. He keeps walking, acting as if he had not seen anything. As the team reached a distance away, a man wearing a black cloak rose out of the water, another one jumps out from under the cloak.

"What!" Kakashi says, looking back at them as chains come out from their gauntlets, wrapping around him. Kakashi's eyes widen as they start to pull the chains.

"Do it!" One of them shouts, pulling the chains and tearing Kakashi apart, while the others keep calm faces. Naruto looks behind him as the two appear behind him. Sasuke jumps up and throws a shuriken into the chains just as they wrap almost around Naruto and holds the chains into the tree. He throws a kunai into the middle of the shuriken to keep them from moving. Naruto smirks some and jumps up and kicks one into the air, breaking the chain and grabs his leg and throws him into the tree. Sasuke lands on the ground and punches the other in his jaw, sending him to the ground. He jumps back up and charges at Naruto who has his back turned. Sasuke appears in front of him and slams his fist into his jaw again and moves to the side as Naruto punches past him and hits the man in the face, sending him back into a tree, knocking him out. Hinata speeds forward and releases a series of strikes the other's gauntlet, destroying it as he tries to hit her comrades from behind. Naruto jumps into the air and kicks him on the side of his face, smashing his face into a tree and putting a hole into it.

"You know Kakashi-Sensei, it is not cool to make us think you were dead." Sasuke says, looking at a tree until Kakashi steps from behind it.

"Sorry about that but on the survival mission, I never did get to test your teamwork like I hoped so when I saw a puddle when it had not rained in weeks I figured someone would attack us and that this would be my perfect chance to test your teamwork." Kakashi says, eye smiling at the squad.

"So did we pass your test?" Sasuke asks, curious if they passed inspection.

"Yes very well. Now how about we begin questioning these guys to find out why they attacked us. we need to talk," he says before tying up both the ninja. "These guys are Chunin from the village Hidden in the Mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting, no matter what the sacrifice," he says, looking at the two.

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of the ninja asks.

"A puddle, on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks," He says, drawing the attention of the bridge builder.

"In that case, why did you leave the fighting to the Genin?" Tazuna asks as he moves his head slightly to the side to look at Kakashi.

"I could have taken them out easily but then I would have learned nothing. I needed to know who their target was," he says, looking over at Tazuna. "And what they were after."

"Hmm, what are you getting at?" Tazuna says, now fully looking at Kakashi.

"This. I wanted to know if they were after us, Ninja attacking Ninja. Or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection, from robbers and highwaymen. You never said ninja were looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would be a B-Rank mission or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your destination and protect you while you finished the work on your bridge. If we knew we were going to be fielding attacks from enemy ninja, we would have staffed differently and charged for a B mission. Apparently you have your reasons, but lying to us is unacceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission." He says, causing Tazuna to look down knowing Kakashi was right.

"I don't have anything against going on with this mission. Hinata, do you?" Sasuke asks, putting his hands in his pockets and looking over at her.

"I think things will be interesting. It's not often a group of Chunin level Genin get to take on a B-Rank mission. Naruto, what do you think?" She says, twirling her fingers slightly.

"I say we keep going. I have worked my butt off for a mission like this and I will not pass this chance up," he says, giving them all a big grin. Kakashi stares at his students for a few seconds; slightly shocked by the way they are acting but quickly gets over it.

'_This team gets more and more interesting every passing day. I wonder what we will unlock on this mission,'_ Kakashi thinks as he looks over them all once more. "Ok, I have come to a decision and have decided that we shall continue this mission until the end." Kakashi says, causing Naruto and Hinata to both jump up in happiness.

**Unknown Location**

"You failed? You failed!?" A short man with brown hair wearing a business suit yells at a tall man with pale skin with short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows and bandages on the lower half of his face and a headband facing to the left with the emblem for Kirigakure with no shirt but a belt around his chest and baggy pants with a striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. "What is this, amateur night? I put out big money for you Zabuza! I thought you were supposed to be hotshot Assassinations?" The short man shouts at the bigger one. The taller one moves his hand some and a blade made of ice comes out of the shadows and stops just before stabbing the shorter one in the neck.

"Quit your pathetic whining Gato. This time I will be going personally. Besides I studied you and know that you are from the Fire Tamer Clan. Your clan is the reason that Toshiro has no family and that both clans were killed. Anyway Toshiro you will help me. I heard that those Genin are tough. It will be good to test for your skills." Zabuza says as a boy wearing a light blue winter jacket, undone; with a plane white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and a cross necklace, steps out of the shadows, ice blade in hand. "When we go this blade will be the last thing he ever sees." Zabuza says as he lifts a broadsword with two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle.

"You sure about that? Apparently Tazuna has a high level ninja guarding him and since your first attempt failed, they will be expecting you back. They will be waiting, watching. It will take someone with very advance skills." Gato says, sweating from the feel of the blade pointed at his neck.

"Who do you think you are dealing with? I am Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Hidden Mist." He says pointing Kubikiribōchō down at Gato.

**Unknown Location**

"So you two wish to join Akatsuki is that correct? And what are your names?" Pein asks as he looks down on a man with really short, black hair, black eyes, and wearing a white lab coat and black pants with thick black glasses. The one to his right has long black hair, hazel eyes, and is wearing a black hoodie and black jeans.

"My name is Chakra Flash. This is my comrade, Itzal." He says as he bows, pretending to be respectful.

"Ok then. Just walk into that room and your skills shall be tested. I only have one recommendation. Do not let your guard down if you wish to survive. What you will face in there will put your worst fears against you. Now go." Pein says as he holds his hand up and a small entrance in the cave opens. The two walk over to the door and go inside. Just after walking in the door closes behind them locking them inside until they complete the test. "We shall see if they have what it takes to survive."

"How about we place some bets. I put my money that those two will make it out," A man with distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue-grey skintone, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth says.

"I'll take that bet. I put all I have on it Kisame." A man with medium length silver hair slicked back with distinctive purple eyes, Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet wore dark green nail polish and his orange Akatsuki ring on his left index finger, which bears the kanji for Three.

"Alright that's enough. Now we shall wait until the two come out to see if they pass or fail," Pein says as he sits down in a meditative position.

**Land of Waves**

"So we are supposed to go and help a squad protect Tazuna until the bridge is complete?" A girl with orange hair and green eyes and a blue hair clip wearing a pink t-shirt and long skirt, asks as she looks around the forest.

"Yeah that's what Chojuro-Sensei said. He could have at least told us where to find them though!" A man with red eyes, no hair and wearing ripped black shorts, no shirt and scars all over his body, says as he tries to calm down.

"Take it easy, Cmpt. We will find them. The question is how. Come on let's try this way now." The girl says before jumping into the trees, Cmpt following close behind.

**With Squad 7**

"This fog is so think. My normal eyes can barely see through this," Hinata says, sitting in the back of a boat. Naruto sniffs the air for an instant, smelling a strange scent but dismisses it as nothing.

"The bridge isn't far now, our destination, the land of waves." The man rowing the boat along says, continuing rowing through the dense fog. Everyone looks up at a bridge as the fog starts to clear and smiles.

"Wow it feels good to out of that fog," Naruto says as he stretches some.

" we reach the pier, I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I will have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." Kakashi says as he and everyone else looks back at him.

"I have no choice but to tell you. No, I want you all to know. Like you said this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who wants my head is a very short man who cast a long and deadly shadow," he says, spiking Kakashi's curiosity.

"Deadly shadow?" Kakashi says, wanting to know more.

"You know him. Or at least you heard his name before. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnet, Gato." Tazuna says, shocking Kakashi.

"Gato? You mean of Gato Transport? He's a business leader. Everyone knows him." Kakashi says as his eye widens some.

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about him. Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company. Under the surface however, using the same ruthless methods he uses to destroy other companies and even nations and take them over. He sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja." Sasuke says, reading from a scroll he pulled from his bag.

"I see you have been doing your research. It was a year ago when Gato set his sights on the Land of Waves. He came to our vast island and used his wealth to take control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who stood in his path just disappeared with no trace. On an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything, all our finances, government, right down to our very lives. But the only thing he fears is the bridge. When it is finished, it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder." He says looking up at the bridge.

"I see now. If you're still alive, you're standing in his way." Naruto says, smiling slightly.

"So then that's what those guys back in the forest was after," Sasuke says, looking away from Tazuna.

"What I don't understand is why you tried to hide that from us. If you knew he was this dangerous, knew he would send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?" Kakashi asks as he stares at Tazuna.

"Umm I think I can answer that." Hinata says, drawing everyone's attention. "The Land of Waves is a very poor nation. With little to no money they would not have enough to afford a B-Rank or A-Rank mission." Hinata says, Kakashi looks over at Tazuna who nods in response letting them know that she was right.

"She is right. Even our nobles have very little money. If you drop me off at shore there will be no bridge. They will kill me before I even make it to my home. But don't feel sad about that. Of course my sweet grandson will be sad. He will cry 'Granddad! I want my Granddad!'" he says, causing the three Genin to sweatdrop. "Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja Konohagakure for denouncing and blaming you for abandoning me and making her live her life in sorrow. Aww well it's not your fault. Forget it." Tazuna says. Squad 7 looks at each other before sighing.

"Well I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you." Kakashi says, eye smiling at Tazuna.

"Ohh I'm very grateful," he says, before looking back and putting a peace sign up. "I win," he says a smirk on his face.

"We're approaching the shore. Tazuna, we have been very fortunate no one has noticed us so far." The man rowing the boat says.

"Very good work," Tazuna says, looking back at him. The boat goes under the long part of the bridge. Naruto smiles seeing that the small village is surrounded by water. The man stops the boat at the pier and everyone climbs out.

"That's as far as I go. Good luck." The man says, looking up the team.

"Right, thank you for taking such a risk." Tazuna says, looking back at him.

"Just be careful." He says before starting up the boat.

"Ok take to my home and I mean get me there in one piece," Tazuna says before walking up to them.

"Right," Kakashi says, turning around walking with his squad and Tazuna. _'The next ninja they send won't be just Chunin. They will be Jonin. Some of the most elite ninja there is with very deadly skills.' _Kakashi thinks as he looks at his squad. They keep walking until they reach deep into the forest. They all stop walking; listening to a sound they just heard.

"Hinata," Naruto says, fully serious. She nods and puts both her hands together before veins come out the side of her eyes. She looks around the forest but sighs some and deactivates her Kekkei Genkai.

"It's nothing. Just a rabbit," Hinata says before Naruto throws a kunai into the area Hinata was looking, scaring the rabbit as it barely dodges it but falls to the ground, scared to death. Naruto walks over to the bushes and looks into the bushes and at the rabbit. Kakashi walks up behind him as Naruto picks up the kunai.

'_That's a snow rabbit. Its fur changes color with the seasons. But it only turns white in the wintertime. When the days are shortened and there's little sunlight. This rabbit was raised indoors, where there's little light, which could only be for one purpose, a replacement technique.,' _Kakashi thinks as Naruto picks up the rabbit and looks at it before letting it go. He looks at it bounce away before turning to Kakashi. '_So, they're already here.'_ Kakashi thinks, looking back in a tree.

'_Hmm. No wonder the demon brothers failed in their mission. It's the copy ninja from Konohagakure, Kakashi of the Sharigan. Not only that but that's the Nine Tails Jinjuriki. I have heard about him. This will be interesting. Who should I go after?' _Zabuza thinks before putting his hand on his blade. He jumps up, disappearing from the branch. Kakashi looks behind him.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi yells, ducking down just a blade flies down from the trees at them. Sasuke and Naruto both duck down while Hinata pulls Tazuna to the ground as the blade passes over their heads. The blade flies up and embeds itself into a tree. Zabuza lands on the blade as Kakashi looks up at it.

'_That must be." _Kakashi says, looking up at Zabuza.

'_Zabuza Momochi. I never thought I would see him in a place like this,' _Naruto thinks as he walks up by Kakashi.

"Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi says, walking forward his hands in his pocket.

"Ahh so you know who I am. Well I know who you are too. You're Kakashi, The Man Who Has Copied over a Thousand Jutsu. Your name was in our Bingo Book. I also know whom your little squad consists of. Naruto Uzumaki, Nine Tails Jinjuriki and a ninja working his way up and also in our Bingo Book for working with Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga, who have been stopping a number of things from happening." Zabuza says causing Naruto to smirk. "Sasuke Uchiha, whose clan was killed six years ago and has been working with Itachi Uchiha and stopping Gato from getting his products," he says, causing Kakashi and Tazuna's eyes to widen. "And last but not least is Hinata Hyuuga, Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan and has prevented a number of my assassinations attempts by warning them before I could get there. It's been awhile hasn't it kiddies," he says causing Tazuna's mouth to fall to the ground.

'_These kids seem amazing. If that's their information gathering skills at work, who knows what else they can do,'_ Kakashi thinks, not fully believing the whole story.

"Kakashi of the Sharigan Eye, I hate to say this but you have to hand over the old man." Zabuza says as Kakashi puts his hand on the side of the headband over his eye.

"Let's see you get past me first." Kakashi says, staring up at Zabuza.

**Unknown Location**

"Alright than. Times up. Let's see if they have passed or failed." Pein says, holding his hand up as the entrance opens again. Itzal and Chakra Flash come out, shivering and covered in scars, having to fight their way through their fears over and over again. "So you went through your fears seven times. That's the most anyone has ever gone through. Ok, then both of you are officially part of the Akatsuki. Zetsu give them their cloaks." Pein says as Zetsu comes out of the shadows, two cloaks with red clouds on them on each arm. They both put them on and bow to Pein.

"Thank you for letting us join Akatsuki Pein-Sama. We will not let you down." Chakra Flash says, trying to keep up with his fake respect.

"Yes. That is all for today. Chakra Flash and Itzal, your mission is to find the Nibi's Jinjuriki and bring her here. I will not accept failure and doing so will have costly consequences." Pein says. Both nod, jump up and disappear, leaving Pein alone.

**Unknown Location**

"Yes that's right. Well now you know everything about Akatsuki. Be very careful. Underestimate them and you will find that you have no future anymore. That is all I can give you. Be sure to tell your friend, the one who likes to rap a lot." Itachi says, sitting in a small café talking to a woman with long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes, wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand and the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which is strapped to her right thigh and bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

"I see. Thank you, Itachi. I will be on the lookout. I don't think you will have to worry about Killer Bee but I will warn him anyway. See you later. Also you might want to warn the other Jinjuriki." She says looking back at him.

"Don't worry. That is the mission I have given myself. I already have worked with the Nine Tails Jinjuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, in Akatsuki. After this mission we will all be working on warning the rest of the Jinjuriki. Bye Yugito." Itachi says before standing up and starts to walk away from her.

"I should be telling you that. You are in more danger than me just for betraying them. You watch your back Itachi." She says before she disappears.

"I only hope that this plan works. Even warning all other Jinjuriji may not change anything. I wonder if I should tell Naruto the truth." Itachi says thinking it through. "No I will keep it a secret. At least until the Chunin Exams." Itachi says as he looks at the rainy sky before walking into the rain.

**Land of Waves**

"Kakashi-Sensei I think we have company. I sense someone to our left, watching us." Hinata says, activating her Byakugan. Kakashi pulls up his headband, showing his Sharigan underneath.

"So you have corrupted someone else with your evil. How low will you stoop, Zabuza?" Kakashi says as a boy wearing a light blue winter jacket, undone, with a plane white t-shirt underneath and blue jeans and a cross necklace, steps out of the shadows.

"As low as I have to in order to complete my ambition. Toshiro you take on the Genin. I will take on Kakashi. I want to see the Sharigan in action. I should feel honored. " Zabuza says before, forming handsigns as a mist covers the area. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata gather around Tazuna and quietly discuss their plan.

"Yes Sensei." Toshiro says as Zabuza pulls his blade from the tree and lands on the water next to them, Toshiro by his side. The mist starts to flow around the both of them.

'_He's building up a huge amount of chakra.' _Kakashi says as he looks over at the water.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza says before they both disappear into the mist.

"Hinata do you see anything?" Kakashi asks as he walks over by the water.

"Yes I see them. One is to the right, fifty meters away. Another is to the left, standing on the water. Hinata says activating her Byakugan.

"The one on the water must be Zabuza and the other must be Toshiro." Naruto says, looking over at her.

"I will take on Toshiro. I have been looking forward to testing my Sharigan." Sasuke says, smiling slightly. Naruto nods just before he disappears into the mist.

"Do you guys think he can take him?" Kakashi asks, worried the Uchiha might not be strong enough.

"I don't know. I have never heard of him before so his skills are unknown. With the Sharigan he should be able to handle him." Naruto says, knowing Sasuke won't lose easily.

"Alright then. I will take care of Zabuza." Kakashi says, disappearing into the mist.

**With Sasuke**

"I know you're here so come on out Toshiro." Sasuke says, scanning the area with his Sharigan.

"You are quite skilled with the Sharigan. It seems like a useful skill to have." Toshiro says in a low voice, stepping out of the mist.

"It's handier than you think it is. While using it no one has been able to beat me. I was hoping to keep it a secret from Kakashi but I have a feeling I will need it now." Sasuke says his eyes now red with a tomoe in each eye.

"I am honored to face a member of the clan that was wiped out years ago. This will be a good battle." Toshiro says, charging into battle with Sasuke. Sasuke blocks Toshiro's kick aimed at the side of his head with his arm. He pushes his leg to the back and throws a punch at him. Toshiro catches it and twists it around. Sasuke spins around him, breaking hand free. He aims a kick at Toshiro's back. Toshiro ducks under it and kicks back at Sasuke. Sasuke blocks it and jumps back. Toshiro jumps back at the same time and tries to elbow Sasuke who blocks it and wraps his arm into Toshiro's and flips over him punches at his head. Toshiro uses his free hand and blocks it and lifts off the ground and kicks at Sasuke. He ducks under the kick and kicks at Toshiro's side. Toshiro grabs it and swings Sasuke around and throws him at a tree. Sasuke maneuvers in the air and lands on the ground.

"You're really good. This will be a great battle. But enough talk. Now is the time for battle." Sasuke says before running through a series handsigns. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Sasuke shouts as he puts his hand into the form of a C and flames come out forming into a large ball.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" Toshiro shouts, summoning a large dragon made of water from the nearby lake. Both attacks collide and explode on contact, creating a thicker mist. Sasuke spins around, dodging a punch from behind. He grabs it and jumps up and wraps his legs around his head. He uses all his strength and flips Toshiro over his head and slams him headfirst into the ground. Toshiro turns into water and the water falls down onto the ground.

"A water clone? Impossible." He says as a blade about the size of Kubikiribōchō pierces his chest.

"You put up a good fight but this is the end." Toshiro says, pushing the blade further through Sasuke. Sasuke smirks some and grabs the blade.

"It's not over yet." He says before disappearing in a wave of flames. The flames melt the blade and catch onto Toshiro. He easily puts the flames out. The mist clears away some, showing four different Sasuke's.

"Clones? He copied my technique in an instant. I have a bad feeling about this." Toshiro says quietly to himself, watching the Sasuke's walking and standing next to each other.

"This will end it. Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountain!" Two of the clones shout, releasing a blast of wind as they hold both of their hands in front of them.

"Fire Release: Running Fire!" The other two shout, releasing a ring of fire around them, sending it charging toward Toshiro. Both attacks combine with the wind techniques, creating a wind inferno. Toshiro looks in shock before putting his right arm in front of him and his left into the air. He disappears into the mist just before the attack strikes him.

"That is a very powerful technique. How did you learn it? I am guessing with the Sharigan." Toshiro says, his voice echoing over the area.

"Yes you are right. I did learn it by using the Sharigan. But I had to stop using it. Zabuza's mist is made from his chakra. I can't see anything except the mist." He says, looking around the area after dispelling his clones.

"I see now. You only used the Sharigan when you know where I am. That is why you only use Ninjutsu when I am in sight." Toshiro says, appearing back in front of Sasuke. Sasuke charges forward and kicks at Toshiro's head. Toshiro dodges it and punches at Sasuke, who copies the move. They both catch the others punch and break back. Toshiro charges at Sasuke and aims a punch at his chest. Sasuke jumps up and spins and lands behind Toshiro and punches him in his face. Sasuke kicks Toshiro back after ducking under his kick and punches his chin. Toshiro jumps up and pulls a kunai out and attaches a paperbomb to it and throws it down at Sasuke. Sasuke blocks with his kunai and it lands behind him just before exploding. Sasuke jumps out of the cover of the smoke the bomb made and punches at Toshiro in midair. Toshiro blocks it with his arm and pushes Sasuke back and kicks out at Sasuke. He blocks the kick with his leg and grabs Toshiro's leg and spins around in the air before releasing Toshiro's leg sending him flying at the ground. Toshiro crashes into the ground hard, Sasuke landing in front of him.

"You are a very good fighter but I have to use my strongest move. I just hope you can forgive me for this." He says, forming handsigns. " Ice Make Frozen Death." He says but nothing happens at first.

"So what is this strong move you told me about? I don't see anything." Sasuke says, looking around, trying to find the powerful move.

"You should look at your legs." Toshiro says, pointing at the young Uchiha's legs. Sasuke looks down and his eyes widen in shock seeing that his body is freezing.

"What is this move?" Sasuke asks, trying to break the ice with a kunai.

"Ice Make Frozen Death. It completely freezes the enemy and prevents them from moving. It takes up to a year to unfreeze. Even with Fire style it will take a long time to free yourself. Now I have to go and take care of the bridge builder. Stay out of my way Sasuke or I will be forced to end this." He says, knowing that he does not want to have to resort to that. Sasuke stares at him for a second and is about to say something just before the ice covers his whole body, freezing him completely. Toshiro looks back at Sasuke before starting to walk away.

'_So this is how I get to spend my next year huh? A frozen Popsicle? I had planned on training hard to defeat the man that killed my clan. If I can't beat this boy than there is no way I can kill Tobi._ His eyes widen some as he thinks about what he just said._ 'What am I saying? I can't lose here. I am one of the last Uchiha, the strongest clan in the Konoha. I will not lose until I kill him. It's my duty. I can't be defeated. Not yet. This battle is far from over.' _He thinks, his eyes turning into the Sharigan with each having two tomoes in each instead of one. Sasuke closes his eyes and concentrates harder than he ever has before. He forms handsigns in his mind, concentrating on what move will melt the ice quickly. He finishes but doubts it will work having never heard of the move before. _'Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!'_ Sasuke says in his mind. He opens his eyes and looks at the ice turning red from the heat of the flame. Toshiro turns around, seeing the light emanating from where Sasuke is and stares in shock as the ice starts to melt. Sasuke smirks some as a dragon made of flames burst out from the ice, melting it completely. The flames circle around Sasuke, the dragon floating in the air behind him in the mist. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, one of the only two living members of the clan left alive. I will not lose until I kill the man responsible for destroying my clan. This battle will end in my victory. I have to win to avenge my family. This is it!" He says, charging forward, dragon flying close over his head.

"Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" He says, forming the handsigns needed for the move. He runs forward, the wave following close behind him. Sasuke and Toshiro both pull their arms back, ready to give one last punch. Both attacks collide over their heads, creating a giant explosion, rocking the entire area.

**With Naruto and the battle**

"Well, it seems Kakashi was doing the worst at first but now he is dominating the battle. Thanks to our help but now we stay out of it. I wonder how Sasuke is doing," Naruto says, looking in the direction Sasuke ran in, wiping water off himself.

"I'm sure he is doing fine Naruto-Kun. Sasuke will not lose that easily," Hinata says, smiling some. Naruto nods and looks at the battle with Zabuza against Kakashi. Kakashi mimics the same moves as Zabuza, shocking Zabuza, who gets angrier each passing second. Kakashi looks at Zabuza and smiles some, seeing that he has let his guard down.

'_My movements. It's as if he knows what I'm…' _He thinks as he puts his arm down out by his waist, his thought cut short by Kakashi.

"Going to do next." Kakashi says, finishing the thought Zabuza was having.

'_What? Is he reading my mind as well?" _Zabuza thinks as his eyes widen. He looks at Kakashi's left eye and puts both his hands together, forming a triangle_. 'He looks at me with that eye.' _

"It makes you furious, doesn't it?" Kakashi says, more of a statement than a question, while making the same move.

"All your doing is copying me. Like a monkey!" Zabuza says, forming a tiger seal.

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!" Both Kakashi and Zabuza say at the time in perfect unison. Zabuza's eyes widen in anger.

"When I'm done with you'll never open your monkey mouth again!" Zabuza says, forming more handsigns, Kakashi mimicking each one perfectly.

'_What is that?' _Zabuza thinks as he looks behind Kakashi at a mirror image of himself. _'That's me! But how?! Is it his illusion jutsu?!' _Zabuza thinks as he stares at Kakashi.

"Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!" Kakashi says, his voice echoing throughout the area as he opens his left eye further. The Sharigan starts to spin around in a circle.

"What! Impossible!" Zabuza says as a wave of water flies toward him. _' I was just about to create a vortex! But he created one first! He copies my jutsu before I can even use it! I can't keep up!'_ Zabuza screams as the wave pushes him against a tree. Zabuza pants hold some as the water resides enough so he can breathe, only to scream as kunai pierce his skin, holding him against the tree. Kakashi jumps down onto a branch of the same tree as Sasuke, whose shirt is burned and torn from both the jutsu backfiring somewhat. He takes a kunai and holds it to Toshiro's neck as he starts to wake up and looks at his Sensei as Sasuke picks him up. Zabuza looks up at Kakashi on the branch.

"You and your student are finished." Kakashi says, looking back at Zabuza.

"How? Can you see the future?" Zabuza says, Kakashi drawing a kunai at the same moment.

"Yes I can. This will be both you and your student's last battle. Ever." Kakashi says, ready to throw the kunai, nodding for Sasuke to finish Toshiro. Four senbon come down from the trees and pierce both Zabuza and Toshiro's necks, shocking everyone else. They all look up at a branch in the distance where someone with long black hair, pale skin, wearing a moss green, striped turtleneck sweater and a split skirt in matching colour that reached down to the knees, green blue short kimono with white edges, and around the waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as the sweater, with a fringed trail and a white mask with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol on the forehead.

"It seems you were right. It was their last battle." The person says while the others just stare. Kakashi jumps down from the tree he was in and lands next to Zabuza's body. He starts to feel around his neck for a pulse but does not find one.

"No vital signs." He says before sighing. He looks up at the branch with the person on it.

"Thank you. I have been tracking Zabuza and Toshiro for a long time, waiting for this chance to finally take them down." The person says, bowing slightly.

"From your mask I can tell you are a hunter Nin from Kirigakure." Kakashi says, not shifting his gaze for a second.

"Very good. You are well informed." The person says, standing back up straight.

"A tracker ninja huh?" Naruto says, scratching his head.

"Do you even know what a tracker ninja is Dobe?" Sasuke says, smirking some.

"Of course I know. When a rogue ninja leaves his village, while not on a mission or without permission, he carries different kinds of secrets, the secrets of his people. Tracker ninja are trained for tracking down and eliminating these ninja. With that, the secrets of the people remain secret." Naruto says, smirking slightly.

"That's correct. I am a member of the elite tracking unit from Kiri. It was my duty to stop Zabuza and Toshiro." The person says, Kakashi never turning his head.

'_From size and voice I would have to say that this one is no older than Naruto and the others. I can't tell from voice but I would have to guess male. And he's an elite hunter Nin? He's not just some ordinary kid. But what is he?" _Kakashi says, not believing the whole story.

"I can't believe it! How did that kid, no bigger than me take down Zabuza?" Naruto says, not believing that Zabuza could be taken down so easily.

"Calm down Naruto. He's not the enemy. However I'm not so sure this person can be trusted. But there is one thing about the shinobi world you need to know. There will be ninja who are younger than you…yet stronger than me." He says, patting Naruto on the head.

"Your struggle is over for now. I must deal with their bodies. There are many secrets, secrets that cannot be allowed into the wrong hands. Please excuse me." The boy says before picking up both of them and disappearing in a swirl of wind. Kakashi lowers his headband back over his left eye and turns back to the squad.

"We haven't completed the mission yet. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge." Kakashi says his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry I caused all this for ya! But you can rest at my house when we get to the village." Tazuna says after a short laugh.

"Alright let's get a move on!" Kakashi says, walking away from them. He gets a few steps before stopping midstride, the same time as Sasuke. Both of them fall to the ground, exhausted from their battles, which makes them pass out.

"Come on. We have to get them to the village quickly." Hinata says, picking up Sasuke while Naruto picks Kakashi up.

**Unknown Location **

"Pein-Sama we have found out where the Ichibi Jinjuriki resides. He lives in Sunagakure." A man with slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail and a bang hanging over his left eye.

"Good job Deidara. Now I want you to watch his movements as the Chunin exams are coming up soon. It will be the perfect chance. Go." Pein says before waving his hand, dismissing him. "How is the search going with the Nibi?" Pein asks as two holographic images show in the cave.

"We have found her. She was training with someone named Killer Bee." Chakra Flash says, looking up at Pein.

"Not too bad on your first day on the job. Killer Bee is the Hachibi's Jinjuriki. Now I want you to watch them closely and study their skills. When you have finished studying them, take them, bring them here and we will extract them both to get them out of the way as they will present the most problem we have." Pein says, dismissing the both of them. Pein smiles some and nods. "Three years max and we will have all we need to change the world. I do not expect them to be able to catch the two Jinjuriki yet. We shall see where their skills are." Pein says, closing his eyes.

**End of Chapter 3**

**I tried to make this chapter longer than the last one without going into detail of the next one. I would also like to thank Phantom130 5 for all the OC's this chapter. They were a big help. I hope you liked this one and will try to post the next one soon. Also for Naruto's Kekkei Genkai choices we have a tie however I will not say which one to keep things fair. The one with the highest votes will be which one Naruto has either by next chapter or the one after it. Anyway hope you liked it and see ya later.**


	4. Naruto The Battle Against DarknessChap 4

**Naruto The Battle Against Darkness**

**Well for this chapter I'm thinking about skipping the training and the recovery and the battle on the bridge, which will be a flashback later, since not much is going to be happening but I decided to have Naruto... well I don't want to give too much out. Anyway that's all I have to say. Oh and the OC submission form will be at the end of the chapter. Also the poll is over and the winner for Naruto's Kekkei Genkai (which I saw coming anyway) was the Rinnegan. Anyway I've wasted enough of your time. As to why I skipped the bridge battle you'll see why later I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except my OC's.**

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls or past events_

**(Quick Notes and Messages)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Deities, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well''**

**Story Start**

" Face it Sasuke. You got your ass handed to you!" Naruto yells, laughing as he rolls on the ground.

" I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!" Sasuke yells, sitting up in his bed on the floor.

" Lay down Sasuke. You know you should not be moving yet. Your injuries are far from healed." Hinata says, pushing Sasuke back down onto his bed.

" Hinata, you are quite skilled in herbs and medicine. Have you ever thought of becoming a medic?" Kakashi asks, lying in a bed next to Sasuke. Hinata looks over at Kakashi as she answers.

" No Sensei. I don't think my skills are that good enough to become a medic." Hinata says, looking back down at Sasuke.

" Hmm. Well I guess I can't force you into that being one so I will just let it go." Kakashi says, looking back at the ceiling.

" Naruto can you go out into the forest and find these herbs for me? I need them to finish this medicine." Hinata says, handing him a blue book.

" Uh sure. I will be back in a bit. Oh and Sasuke." Naruto says, standing by the entrance behind him.

" What, Dobe?" Sasuke asks, turning his head to the left.

" You still got your ass kicked!" Naruto shouts, just before running out of the room.

**With Masked Boy**

The mysterious ninja unrolls a number of tools on the ground in the forest. The ninja pulls out the second from the left and snips the scissors once before moving them close to Zabuza's face.

" First I will cit the bandage and drain some of the blood." The ninja says, moving the scissors closer. He gasps as Zabuza grabs his arm, stopping him from cutting the bandages.

Zabuza pulls the bandages down and lifts his head off the ground. " That's enough. I'll do it." Zabuza says, his eyes slightly red.

" So you've already come back to life." He says, Zabuza sitting up on the ground.

" Damn it. You're brutal Haku." Zabuza says, tearing the senbon out of his neck.

" You're the brutal one Sensei. If you tear them out that way you will die." Toshiro says sitting on the ground next to Haku. Zabuza ignores him and pulls the other senbon out just as forcefully. Haku turns over to Toshiro and slowly pulls the senbon out.

" How long are you planning to wear that phony mask? Take it off." Zabuza says, not looking up at either of them.

" I have good memories of this mask and it was quite useful for tricking that ninja." Haku says, removing the mask showing his feminine face, brown eyes and Kirigakure forehead protector. " If I hadn't intervened you'd both be dead. That much is certain." Haku says, pulling the last senbon out of Toshiro's neck.

" Putting me in a temporary state of death is fine but not through the pressure points in my neck. Cruel as usual. I think you enjoy it." Zabuza says, pulling the bandages back up. Haku's face turns slightly red from the comment.

" It was the only sure way. And I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body. You'd complain about that even more. The neck is more vulnerably. There's no layer of muscle so I could go straight into the pressure points." Haku says, explaining the process for Zabuza. Both Zabuza and Toshiro try to stand but fail, as they get nowhere close. " There's no point in trying to stand. You both will be numb for a week. Although with you both being stubborn you will be moving in half the time." Haku says causing Zabuza to stare at him out the corner of his eye.

" You're so innocent yet clever at the same time. Rare combination. That's why I keep you around." Zabuza says, Haku blushing more.

" I'm still just a kid. What else would you expect?" Haku says, rubbing the back of his head. Haku stands up and looks out over the water, the mist in the forest finally clearing. " The mist is finally clearing. The next time will you guys be alright?" Haku asks looking down at them.

" The next time, we will see through the Sharigan." They both say, remembering their defeat at the hands of it.

**Team 7**

' _What is this? If Zabuza is finished than why do I feel this way? Something's wrong. It's like I missed something.' _Kakashi thinks, holding the right side of his head.

" Hey Sensei, are you ok?" Naruto asks, wondering why he had not finished his explanation yet.

" Huh. Oh right. As I was saying tracker ninja should deal with the body immediately, on the spot, so there's no room for errors." Kakashi says, his students now questioning what the tracker ninja did. " You guys are correct." Kakashi says, almost as if he were reading their minds. " But why. He should have worked on Zabuza's body right there. As soon as possible. Toshiro too. The weapons too, the ones used to take them down. They were just ordinary senbon." Kakashi says, not sure how things add up.

" What are you all talking about? You demolished that assassin." Tazuna says, walking up by the Genin.

" Alright here's the truth. Zabuza and his student Toshiro are still alive." Shocking all but the Genin. " Their hearts had stopped yes but it was just a temporary state. Just something to simulate death. The weapons used are senbon. They can pierce deeply but rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ, not in the neck. They're modified for medical treatments like acupuncture. Trackers know every detail of the human body. Causing a heart to stop yet keep the body alive is a very easy matter for them. First, he carried Zabuza and Toshiro's bodies away even though with the combined weight they should be far heavier than he is. Two, he used senbon on them, which have a precise effect but are rarely fatal. From those two facts alone we can conclude that the tracker was not trying to destroy either of them but help them."

" Come on, your over thinking this, aren't you?" Tazuna asks, hoping that Kakashi is doing so.

" Encountering suspension, the ninja prepares quickly. Hesitating always leads to disaster. Every shinobi knows this saying." Kakashi says, looking over at Naruto, who at the moment is smiling at the prospect that he may get to face Zabuza in battle again, the same with Sasuke at the prospect of fighting Toshiro again to prove his power. That and show off his abilities to one up Naruto. _' Those two... if I don't watch out their going pass me by. I need to up my training. Great now I'm starting to sound like Gai.'_ Kakashi thinks, looking over his three students. " I can tell that while you guys were gone those six years you really worked hard." Kakashi says, eye smiling at his students.

" Of course Kakashi. With our abilities we have sworn to change this world. Believe it." Naruto says, slipping back to the way he was before he left the village.

" I don't believe and nothings going be good." A boy with short black hair, dark green overalls, and white and blue-stripped hat and beige shirt.

" Who's the runt?" Naruto asks, his look cold, as he does not like others that try to tell him that he can't do something.

" Naruto that's not very nice." Hinata says, looking over at him to her right.

" Kid should learn how to keep his opinions to himself." The blond says, lying on the ground to stare at the ceiling.

" Inari that was very rude. These ninja risked their lives and brought your grandfather here." A woman with a pink shirt, red collar, blue skirt and black hair, says reprimanding her son.

" It's ok, it's ok. I'm rude to them too." Tazuna says, rubbing Inari's head while the boy stares at the three teammates. He turns to his mom and looks up at her.

" Mom don't you see these people are going die. Gato and his man will come back here and wipe them out." Inari says, annoying Naruto again.

" What did you say you little brat. You should show some respect for your elders. Listen kid, we're squad 7 and we won't be wiped out by a pathetic little man like Gato." Naruto says, not even looking at the boy.

" You can't beat him. Gato will destroy you." Inari says, his anger rising.

" What does a little kid like you know about anything?" Naruto says, his voice matching his cold gaze. " Have you ever seen anyone die? Maybe cause everyone has at some point. Have you ever been the cause? No, I bet you have not. Grow up kid. You need to learn how to protect yourself and what's important to you. That's just the way things are." Naruto says before standing and walking out of the room.

" Naruto, where are you going?" Kakashi asks, turning to the door he just went out of.

" Training. I'll be back soon." He says, followed by a loud slam.

" I've never seen him like that. It's rare he loses his old demeanor." Hinata says, looking over at Sasuke who just lies back down and shrugs.

" He'll be fine. He just needs to work off his steam. I think not being able to face Zabuza head on had something to do with it." Sasuke says, smiling slightly.

**Konoha Council Room**

" Sorry I'm late. I had some business to attend to." Itachi says, sitting in one of the chairs with other council members. He looks over at Hiashi, his face still bruised from the battle with Naruto and the torture from the people at Konohagakure Intelligence Division. He looks around the room at the other heads of clans. To his right he sees a man with long red hair and markings on his cheeks wearing a samuri like outfit that entails a black suit with armour with the kanji for food, with a ropebelt handguards and hachimaki tied around his forehead. He looks further down to a man with two scars on the right side of his face, a spiky ponytail, dark eyes and goatee, wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, his head laid down on the round table. He looks to the next person with long, blond hair in a ponytail, spiky at the top, with blue-green eyes and strong facial features, including a well defined jaw line, wearing a flak jacket over a black outfit with handguards.

" It's alright Itachi. We were just about to begin. Ok Koharu, Homura why have you called a meeting?" the Sandaime asks, turning to a man with grey hair, beard and glasses and a constant frown wearing garbs close to that of the Sandaime and a older woman with her grey hair pulled back into twin bun held togethger by japanense hair pin with two pearls dangling from the side wearing a simple kimono closed by an obi, a jacket and sash over it.

" We wanted to talk over the matter of Itachi and the others returning. We think that they should be retricted to the village and not allowed to carry out missions." Homura says, turning his gaze to the Sandaime.

" I expect you have a good reason for wanting to do so, right?" the Sandaime says, meeting his gaze.

" Yes I do. We feel it would be better if we could keep an eye on them. With the four of them going missing they are all a threat to Konoha." Homura responds, turning his frowning face to Itachi.

" I see. Well they have been back for sometime and I have not seen anything criminal from them. The villagers are not saying anything either. That is never heard of given the fact of Naruto;s status. Now why do you wish to contrict them to the village?" the Sandaime says, not understanding why it is needed.

" It is just as I said Sandaime. Even though they have not done anything criminal I do not expect normal citizens to be able to tell if a ninja is planning something or not." Homura says, not taking his eyes from Itachi who is meeting his gaze head-on with his Sharigan.

' _Something's not right. His face says one thing but his eyes tell a different story. Maybe that's why he can't look at the Sandaime. I have a bad feeling. I just hope Naruto and the others are safe.' _Itachi thinks, turning his head away from Homura so he could not see what was going on in his head knowing that if he wanted he could easily do it having been a ninja when he was younger.

" I think the plan is stupid. They are a large threat having been with Akatsuki for six years. I think we should recruit them all and start an ANBU Root program." A man says with black, shaggy hair, his right eye covered with bandages, an x-shaped mark on his chin, wearing a white shirt and brown robe from his feet to just over his right shoulder.

" Danzō, I hope you have a good reason for starting up a Root program." The Sandaime says, hoping his childhood friend does not use the same stupid excuse Homura did for keeping the four held in the village.

" Yes. I think their skills would make good choices in being in the program. They would become the first and best canidates given what they have gone through with the organization." Danzō says, his face showing no emotion.

" So you wish to make a program with a bunch of kids? That's a new low I never knew you could take Danzō." The man with the spiky ponytail says, lifting his head off the desk.

" No one asked for you to wake up either, Shikaku. Why don't you go back to your nap?" Danzō says, only for Shikaku to shrug.

" How about you give up trying to take the Sandaime's place as Hokage?" Shikaku says, smirking lightly having no real like for Danzō.

" Alright you two this is not the time to fight. Since this is about myself and Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata and I am the basic guardian of them I should be the one to make that choice." Itachi says, causing all to nod except Hiashi, Homura, Koharu and Danzō.

" Ok Itachi, we will leave the choice in your hands. What is it you have chosen?" The Sandaime says, looking over at Itachi.

" I believe that having those three taken into a Root program at their age is a bit extreme. I don't think that they could actually take being in there." He says, earning a glare from Danzō.

" Kids younger than them have been taken into a root program. The three of them would be perfectly fine in one." Danzō says, entering into a staredown with Itachi.

" Well I am the guardian of them since ones father is just a waste as one and is no better at taking care of his daughter. As for the other two I'm sure we all know what happened." Itachi says, earning more nods.

" I believe we have reached a conclusion of this meeting than. By decision Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Itachi are clear from being held from missions and being in a new Root program. As such this subject is not open for debate. Now go about your bussiness." The Sandaime says before leaving through the door behind him.

All the others look over at Itachi and then Danzō to see them still not looking away from the other. Danzō breaks away from the stare and walks out of the room.

**Unknown Location**

" Damn that Itachi. Now I will have to find some other way to getting them in. If I need to do so I will have to resort to force." Danzō says before looking up, hearing a knock on his office door. " Come in." He says, the door opening a few seconds later showing a man wearing a mask and cloak. The man bows to Danzō before standing up to look over at him.

Danzō-Sama we have found out what misson the Nine Tails Jinjuriki is on as well as where he is now. How shall we proceed?" The man says, showing no emotion otherwise, his voice equally mototone.

" I want you to take Fū and Torune, wait for your chance and take the Jinjuriki and the other two and bring them all back here. Also if anyone gets in the way bring them back here. I will deal with them personally. We shall go from there." He says, the man disappearing right after he finsihed. " You better not screw this up." He says, sighing some.

**Akatsuki Cave**

" What do we look like, a babysitting service? This is the third kid in a row requesting to join us." Kisame says, looking down at a boy, only twelve to thirteen already wearing the cloak of Akatsuki, his face blocked by a bamboo hat with cloth hanging from it.

" He is not a member yet but he may become one given how well he does on our test. What is your name young one?" Pein says, looking down at the boy.

" My name... I don't think you need to know that. Is it so important to join it?" He says, not wanting to give his name.

" You little brat! You should respect the leader of the Akatsuki." Deidara says, throwing a kind of clay bomb at him. The boy puts his hand up and blocks it, exploding on his hand on contact. He blows the smoke off his hand and begins to wrap it in bandages.

" You are too hot headed and short tempered and over react. Bad combination." The boys says, pointing out two weakpoints.

"You've got some guts for coming in here acting like that." Deidara says, glaring down at the boy.

" Not guts, just stating what I see." He says, looking back up at him, his face covered in shadows.

" Hah Deidara got served by a little kid. This is good." Kisame says, Deidara glaring at him.

" Shut up, Kisame!" Deidara shouts, his anger still rising.

" Just proving my point. Would you mind keeping your voice down? It's loud and annoying." The boy says, looking away from the blond. Deidara throws another bomb at him, intent on killing him. Deidara stares in shock as half of it slides down before exploding, the boy jumping away from it just in time.

" Hmm he has some skill if he can dodge that large of an explosion. Ok than just go through there and your final test will be given." Pein says, holding his hand up, revealing a small entrance in the cave. The boy looks back at the entrance before walking in without saying anything.

" New kid got some spine. Although he seems to get annoyed by others easily. I can't wait to see what abilities he has." Kisame says.

" He's just some runt Akatsuki wannabe. He won't make it." Deidara says, showing his strong dislike for him. " Also how dare you cut my art in half Sasori! You've got some nerve!" Deidara shouts, turning to a male with short, red hair and wide, brown eyes.

" We can't have you killing the next likely member of Akatsuki. Besides I don't think Pein-Sama would like that very much." Sasori says, his voice matching his calm eyes.

" Ok no more arguing. If he survives this Itzal and Chakra Flash, both of you will be heading to the Land of Waves to find the Nine Tails Jinjuriki. I want you to pretend to help him and then infiltrate Konoha. We have word a defector, Orochimaru, is going to be there and we need you to take him out before he becomes a larger problem. Do whatever you can to protect him." Pein says, getting tired of the arguments one after another ever since the newer members showed up.

" Yes Pein-Sama." Itzal and Flash say, bowing.

" Now all we have to do it wait." Pein says, closing his eyes.

**One Day Later**

" How long is that guy going be in there? It's been a day." Sasori says, his patience growing thin.

" Maybe he's dead. If he is can I bury his body?" Deidara says, a sadistic smile forming on his face, creeping all but Pein out.

" You seem to get more freakier every passing second Deidara. Your art isn't all that good. It only last for a second and than it's gone. Real art is something that spans time. Something to be remembered for years to come." Sasori says, looking over at the blond.

" No it's not Sasori. Real art is something that comes and goes just as quickly as it came. Something that is transient." Deidara says, staring back at the redhead.

" I think he is fun. Maybe he would want to have a battle. Who else would want to battle him?" Tobi says, looking around the cave.

" Ahh Tobi, you always have a way to brighten up this place." Kisame says, chuckling some.

" Kisame don't encourage his behavior. It's so annoying and we're all supposed to be serious members not goofy." Deidara says, as he has always hated how Tobi acts.

" I think Deidara has something to hide by acting so serious." Tobi says only to be knocked off his part of the statue by one of Deidara's bombs.

" No one asked you to add any input so keep your mouth shut, Tobi." Deidara says, glaring at Tobi who just climbed back onto the statue.

" Ok that's enough. I told you all never to fight in here." Pein says, glaring mainly at Deidara whose constant short temper is the start most of the time.

**Zabuza's Hideout**

Haku looks behind him as the door opens, his anger clearly showing, as Toshiro and his two bodyguards. " Some Jonin and student. You're both pathetic. The two unbeatable ninja just got beat and than cry their way back home like pathetic has-beens. More like cowards of Kiri." He says, laughing at their easy loss to the Konoha team. Haku stands up, not looking back at them. Gato's two bodyguards jump in front of him and get ready to draw their blades.

' _Drawing blades?' _Haku thinks, looking back at them out the corner of his eye.

" Hold on a minute." Gato says, holding his hand up and walking past the two swordsmen. " Alright let's hear what you have to say about this fiasco, and don't play possum I know you can talk." He says, holding out his arm to grab Zabuza. Haku grabs his arm and starts to crush it.

" Don't you ever touch them." Haku says, his hatred for Gato showing clearly, holding his wrist his even tighter.

" Argh, your gonna break it!" He shouts, his face showing his pain. Both swordsmen charge in, ready to kill Haku. Haku grabs both their blades and twists them around, pointing their katana's at their partner's neck.

" You are pushing your luck. Leave now or you will all die here." Haku says, knocking the blades out of their hands. Haku drowns out what they Gato said next and sits back on the stool next to Zabuza's bed after he leaves.

" Haku, you know that was not needed." Toshiro says, looking over at Haku.

" Yes, I know but we still need him. If we killed him now it would attract attention and they would be after us again. We have to show restraint." Haku says, smiling at Zabuza and Toshiro.

" Haku is right. For the time being we will keep him alive. If need be we will take advantage of any situation that we are given." Zabuza says, both of his students nodding in agreement.

**Tazuna's House**

" Naruto, wake up. We have to head to the bridge. Come on." Hinata says, shaking Naruto lightly, knowing that for every night for a week he has been up all night training.

" Forget him Hinata. He spent all night training again. He won't wake up for at least six more hours." Sasuke says, smirking some. _' Baka spent all night training knowing we all had to go to the bridge. He better wake soon or I will choke him when we get back. I have to say that prank he pulled was pretty good. Speaking of pranks who was that guy that helped him.' _Sasuke adds as an afterthought, remembering what happened two days ago. Hinata nods and walks out of the room along with Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna.

**Flashback**

_Hinata and Kakashi along with Sasuke both look around the forest for they're third member, Naruto, but don't see him anywhere in sight. _

" _Hinata do you see anything yet?" Sasuke asks looking over at his teammate. _

" _Nothing down here. Where could he be?" Hinata says, curious as to where the blond might be hiding. They all look at a kunai suddenly landing in the ground in front of them. They all look up to see Naruto, face covered in dirt, lying on a branch of a fifty-foot tree. _

" _Hey guys. Where have you been? Kakashi must be rubbing off on you guys." Naruto says, annoying Sasuke._

" _Baka, we had no plan for training. You have been training all night since what happened with Inari." Sasuke says, staring up at Naruto. Naruto slowly stands up and smiles at them. Naruto trips over his foot and starts to fall back off the branch. Hinata and Kakashi both seem shocked while Sasuke just stares at him. He catches himself on the branch, using his chakra to hang himself upside down on the branch. He laughs, looking at the faces of Hinata and Kakashi._

" _Haha I got two at least. You guys fell for that so easily. I guess I can't fool the great Uchiha though. He saw though it." Naruto says, giving out some praise for Sasuke's ability to see through what he had planned._

' _I get the feeling... something bad is about to happen.' Kakashi thinks, looking up at Naruto. Said blond smiles for a few more seconds before his chakra runs out and his feet fall from the tree. He falls and falls not sure what he can do. They all turn towards a running sound going up one of the trees. The person grabs his leg, holding him up from falling any further._

" _You are so stupid. If you know you are low on chakra don't use anymore." The man with dark skin, short, black, course hair, wearing black pants and shirt, mask covering most of his face, Suna headband over tied around his neck, kunai holster on his right leg and blade attached to his back diagonally._

' _He's from Suna. I wonder why he's here.' Sasuke thinks, staring up at the stranger dropping to the ground after lightly dropping Naruto. _

" _Ahh there you are. I thought I told you not to go ahead without us." Flash says, glaring at his teammate. _

" _Hey I was the one placed in charge which means I don't have to take your orders." The boy says, glaring back at Flash who along with Itzal are wearing the Suna headband. _

" _Ok that's enough you two. We can't have you declaring war here." Kakashi says, walking between the two._

" _I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." Naruto says, walking over to the shorthaired one. _

" _I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He says, turning his back to them._

' _Cocky brat. I hate cocky.' The man says, glaring at the Sasuke._

" _I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you." She says, twirling her fingers. _

" _I'm Chakra Flash. This is Itzal and...well the other won't say his name." Flash says, looking over at his nameless teammate._

" _Well just call me Ulrich. That's one of the names everyone calls me." He says, looking at Naruto._

" _Why are you staring at me?" He says, looking back at the newly named Ulrich. They both stare at each other for a minute and break their eye contact._

'_Kit, watch out for him. I sense something strange about him. A very strong darkness.' __A voice says inside Naruto's head._

' _Don't you think your overreacting a bit. I don't sense anything.' Naruto says back to the voice._

' _Boy, be careful. I smell an incredible power coming from him.' __A voice in Ulrich's head says._

' _What do you mean. The whiskers are making me a bit curious but they could just be part of his clan. And I thought I told you to stop calling me boy!' Ulrich says back, showing strong dislike for being called boy._

'_It's all in good fun. However I am serious this time. Watch him. Pein may have left something's you needed to know out.' __ The voice says back. Ulrich says nothing but cuts the connection knowing he may have been right about Pein. _

" _Hey Naruto wake up. We have to head back." Hinata says, snapping him out of his trance. _

" _Before we do that I noticed that you wear the Sunagakure headbands. Why are you here?" Naruto says, turning back to Ulrich. _

" _We heard the Chunin Exams were coming and we wanted to get to Konoha sooner so we could prepare." Ulrich says, coming up with a lie almost right away. " But the Land of Fire is bigger than I thought and we got lost and happened across this place." He says, keeping the lie going. _

" _Well it's nice to meet you. Why don't you guys come with us and once we're done with this mission we'll all go back to the village." Kakashi says, seeing through the lie of the three coming early for the exams being a master of lying himself but having some respect for his attempt at trying._

" _Sure we would like that. I don't want to hear any protest on this either Flash. We're going and that's that." Ulrich says, knowing he was going to say something. Both teams jump into the trees and head back to the Tazuna's home._

_Flashback End_

Kakashi, Hinata and Sasuke walk through the forest towards the bridge around Tazuna, not knowing or hearing the two ninja secretly following them. One of them walks out and prepares to stab a kunai into Kakashi's head to kill him.

"Dynamic Entry!" A voice shouts, flying out of a tree in a green flash and slams his foot into the mans chest, sending him flying back into a tree and through it. The person lands on the ground. " Not very youthful to kill someone from behind. It's been a while my youthful rival." He says, turning to face Kakashi and the others. Sasuke stares at the man wearing a green jumpsuit, green vest, legwarmers and bowl style haircut and large eyebrows.

" Guy, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asks, shocked to see his rival.

" I came to talk with you about my Neji's unyouthful actions to Hinata when I saw that guy and another tailing you so I waited and struck when he let his guard down. Now you guys go on ahead while I deal with these two." Guy says, motioning to the two ninja standing behind him.

" Kakashi, are you sure he can handle them?" Sasuke asks, not sure if he can take Guy as a serious ninja.

" Guy can handle himself. We have been fighting for years and he is the best I know in taijutsu. Let's go." Kakashi says, leaving with Sasuke and Sakura and Tazuna.

"Good now I can drop this disguise." Guy says, disappearing in a puff of smoke and is replaced by Ulrich. " If it weren't for Kakashi telling me about Gai I would have been found out. Heh, lucky me I guess. Now let's fight." Pulling out his blade.

**Konoha Gate****,** **Two weeks later**

" So this is Konohagakure? I never thought I would be coming to this village. Well, not free anyway. Why did you let me live again?" Zabuza says, looking up at the villages gate.

" For a few reasons. One, we need a sensei. Two, you are a good ninja but was just working with the wrong people and three is, I don't want to imagine what would have happened to Haku and Toshiro had you died." Ulrich says, looking over at the mist nin.

" I still am grateful you saved Zabuza-Sama. He's the only person I care about. Of course I care for Toshiro just as much." Haku says, bowing to Ulrich.

" Well I say a visit to Ichiraku is in order. Who's with me?" Naruto says, looking over the large group, sunglasses blocking out his eyes from view.

" I could use some raman right now. I'm starved." Ulrich says, rubbing the back of his head.

" You and Naruto are the only ones I know who can eat so much and stay so thin. Speaking of which, nice work on the blade you gave me. You made this from ice with Toshiro, right?" Sasuke says, pulling his blade with no handguard from his back.(Sasuke's blade in Shippuden)

" Yeah, that's right. The mission took longer than expected. Nice work on destroying more of the bridge Flash. I could have been enjoying the best raman instead of working with you." Ulrich says, glaring at him.

" If it were not for me you would be dead! Next time I have the choice to save your ass or let it die, I won't stop it!" He says, knowing he did no such tasks.

" Ok you two that's enough. You're just like Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi says, trying to stop a war from breaking out between the two.

" Anyone else for raman?" Naruto says, looking over the others.

" Before you go and eat I want you guys to fill these out and take part in the Chunin exams. You three have proven yourselves worthy to take part. I also got one for Haku and Toshiro. Haku and Toshiro will be on the team with Ulrich and Zabuza, you'll be their sensei. Don't worry I will get things sorted with the Sandaime. Also the exams start today at one so don't be late." Kakashi says before disappearing in a puff of smoke after handing them forms to sign up for the Chunin exams.

" It's finally here. I can't wait! We are so going clean up!" Itzal yells, slipping up for a moment.

" Come on Naruto. I feel like racing. I bet I can beat you to Ichiraku." Ulrich says, pumped for a race after hearing Itzal.

" You're on!" Both jump away at incredible speed before disappearing. '

" Those two…they're so much alike." Sasuke says, walking away into the village, heading in the direction of Naruto's home.

" I think I will go and have a look around the village. Toshiro, Haku, come on. Might as well take in the sights." Zabuza says, walking away with Toshiro and Haku behind him. Hinata looks over at Flash and Itzal before jumping away, heading to Ichiraku after Naruto and Ulrich. Flash and Itzal both look at the other before walking into the forest behind them.

**Chunin Exam 1st Stage**

" So many people. I never thought so many would be in here. I bet half of them won't make it pass the first part." Flash says, looking over the room filled with genin from all the villages.

" Yeah but we won't know until the exams start. Now is not the time to be smug Flash." Ulrich says, reprimanding him about his attitude.

" Sasuke!" They hear a voice shout behind them. Sasuke just barely dodges to the left as a girl with short pink hair, green eyes wearing a red qipao dress with a circular design without sleeves with a zipper and tight dark green shorts and headband tied so the metal part faces up. Said girl falls on her face but jumps up and tries to grab him again but misses and lands on falls again. Ulrich grabs her arm to keep her from falling again. " Thanks for helping me." She says, looking up at him. He nods, smiling at what happened and helps her stand up all the way before turning away and talking with Haku.

" It's nice to see you again too, Sakura." Sasuke says, turning to face the pink haired girl. Her eyes widen in shock that even after six years he still remembers her.

" You... remembered me." She says, not believing it completely.

" Yes, I remembered. You were a fangirl, right? What happened to the blonde haired one? I want to be ready in case she..." He never gets to finish as he hears his name yelled again by a blonde girl with her hair tied in a long ponytail with blue eyes, wearing a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs and purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt. This time she does not even get close to grabbing him as Ulrich appears in front of her and blocks her from getting any closer.

" You know Sasuke has no interest in fangirls right? Mostly the ones that try to blindside him." He says, not liking fangirls at all.

" Hey your in my way! Move aside!" She yells, annoying him further.

" Ino, you need to chill out. Yelling won't get you anywhere." A boy that looks just like Shikaku says, except younger says wearing a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

" He's right you know. You are attracting a lot of attention. Most of the people here are on edge for the exams." A boy says with black eyes with grey hair kept in a ponytail and wears circular glasses and a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

" Who are you supposed to be?" Sasuke says, Sakura grabbing his left arm.

" I'm Kabuto. It's nice to meet you all. I have heard of each one of you. If you need info on anyone in the exam let me know." Kabuto says, smiling at the group.

" How about Ulrich, Chakra Flash and Itzal?" Sasuke says, interested in finding out something about the three.

" Hmm easy enough." Kabuto pulls out a deck of cards and lays it on the ground. He puts some chakra into the card on top and pulls it up and looks at it along with the whole group interested in finding out what it says. " Ulrich Uchiha. Oringinally from a village that does not exist anymore and his parents moved to Konohagakure and then moved to Sunagakure shortly after the attack twelve years ago. Parents and little sister both killed when he turned six. Shortly before he was on good terms with the Kazakage's three children. Six years ago he disappeared, just after his family was killed, and no had seen him since. I have no more info on him after that. He was best in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu and lacked in Genjutsu." He says, shocking everyone who just heard about his history and who he is. _' I thought I destroyed that lab. I have to kill him in the exams or Lord Orochimaru will have my head.' _He thinks, knowing his punishment may be severe.

" Is it true? Are you really from the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke asks, looking from the cards to said boy. He looks up, as if being snapped out of a conversation or a deep memory.

" That's not your buisness." He says, obviosly not wanting to talk about it.

" Ok next we have Itzal. Well this is interesting. I have zero info on him. Same with Chakra Flash. Well do you guys have anyone else you want to know about?" Kabuto says, getting ready to put the cards away.

" How about Rock Lee and Gaara No Sabaku?" Ulrich says, interested in the subject.

" Rock Lee is a master of Taijutsu. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten and their sensei is Guy. He has done ten C-Ranks and one B-Rank. His skills in Taijutsu are unknown. As for Gaara No Sabaku his skills are exceptional. He has never been hurt on a mission before. He has completed twenty D-Ranks, ten C-Ranks and one A-Rank. His team members are Temari and Konkuro No Sabaku. That's all I have on him." Kabuto says, putting the cards away.

' _It's good that Gaara is doing well. I'm a little surprised to see Kabuto here. Wonder what's Orochimaru's game for sending him here." _Ulrich thinks, looking around the room feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

" Hey, I'm still not done talking with you. Are you really an Uchiha? I have the right to know." Sasuke says, pushing further.

" I said it's not your business so back off." He says, losing his temper slowly but surely.

" My entire clan was wiped out. If someone survived it I have the right to know." Sasuke say, constantly pushing on the subject.

" Sasuke, I think you should stop aking him that. It's obvious he does not want to talk about it." Hinata says, knowing that if things keep getting pushed things will not end well.

" But Hinata I deserve a stright answer from him if he is one of the last surviving members of my clan. So let's hear it Uchiha." He says, grabbing his shirt.

" I suggest you let go, Sasuke." He says, grabbing his arm with slowly increasing force being fueled by anger.

' _Hmm I wonder? I thought I told Kabuto to destroy that lab. Well now I have a choice between my old Uchiha and my new one. So many choices. Hell, I may take both just in case something goes wrong with one. Hopefully Ulrich's curse mark won't present any problems. ' _A man hidden in shadows thinks, looking at the large group.

' _He's here. Ulrich Uchiha. I thought you died that day with your family. It must have been father again. He's always in my way. I will have to remember to kill him when this is over.' _Gaara thinks, looking over at Ulrich. Gaara watches as three Oto nin move swiftly through the crowd. Ulrich and Sasuke are the first to react to the nin having an ace and interecept the first two but the third gets past them and strikes at Kabuto but is stopped by sand blocking her fist from going further.

" Otogakure ninja. Leave before I tear your limbs from your body and leave it to rot." Gaara says, wrapping his sand around her hand and throwing her into the wall near the front of the class. Gaara turns to the other two in a struggle with Sasuke and Ulrich and they stop fighting and start to walk away. " Ulrich Uchiha. It's been six years. How have you been?" Gaara says walking over to him.

" It's been alright. Ever since...well you know. It's good to see you too, Temari. Same with you Konkuro. " He says, smiling at three.

" All right you runts! Sit down and shut up! The Chunin Exams are about to begin!" A voice says, echoing over the whole class. Everyone looks to the front of the class at a man with a slash down the left side of his face and on his right wearing a headband covering his head and black cloak and a large group of people behind him. Everyone files into their seats and look foreword. The men behind him walk around, passing out papers to them. " You have exactly one hour to complete this test. If you do not get it done you will be out of here. Begin now." He says, anxious to see how they all do.

' _Man I hate test. Nothing but a waste of time.' _Ulrich thinks, never really liking written test. His eye turns red with two tomoes in each and he starts to copy the answers from the person next to him while Sasuke does the same with the person in front of him. Everyone in the room begins to take on a different form of cheating. Thirty minutes in fifteen teams have already been kicked out for obvious cheating. Sasuke, Ulrich, Naruto, Hinata and the others have all finished their test and are waiting for time to end. Five minutes left with the test and no other teams have been kicked out yet.

" Alright, the first stage is over! Pencils down! Now it's time for the final question!" Ibiki says, standing up in front of the class. " There are more rules before I give you the tenth question. Try not to let them bother you. Rule one: Each of you can choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision. However if you choose not to answer it, regardless of if you got the other nine right you will still get a zero. That means you fail and of course your teammates as well." He says, sending a round of murmurs throughout all the test takers. " However if you choose to answer it and get it wrong you will not only fail... You will be bared from ever taking the Chunin exams again!" He yells, shocking all the students.

" That's bull man." A boy with a small dog on his head says. " Most of the teams in here have already taken the exams before!" He yells, pointing to Ibiki.

" Yes but I was not making the rules then. But I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it you don't have to. The final rule is..." He starts but is cut short by Ulrich who has raised his hand.

" Not that this isn't all interesting but if no one else has left by now I don't think anymore will. However I think those who wish to leave that do not have the stomach for this should be allowed to. Any takers?" He says, looking around the room. Five more teams glance at each other before walking to the exit. Ulrich smiles some before looking back at Ibiki.

' _This kid has guts. I like him. We'll see how he does in the second stage."_ Ibiki thinks, ready to respond but is cut off yet again by a woman with a long trench coat bursting through the side window of the classroom. " Anko, you're early... again."

" And I see you've let quite the number of teams through Ibiki. You're getting soft." Anko says, looking over all the students.

" Or maybe we have a good crop of candidates this year." He says, making her grow a crazed grin.

" Is that so? I bet half will be gone before the second exam is over." She says, looking back at him. " All right, Maggots I want you to be at the Forest of Death in ten minutes. If not I will kick you from this exam." She says, angering Ulrich at being called 'Maggot'. He jumps out of his seat and punches up at her, however with her having more experience she easily dodges it, but let's her guard down and does not pay attention to the fist coming her way until the last second. He lands the strike, pushing her out of the window. Ulrich smiles before jumping out after her. The other students stare in shock that a student just attacked his teacher.

' _I feel sorry for that kid. He just had to get himself killed. His sacrifice shall be honored as the first to land a hit on Anko.' _Ibiki thinks, laughing in his head.

**Chunin Exam 2nd Stage**

" So you have one too? He sure does find his way around." Ulrich says, looking at Anko standing across from him in front of the forest, covered in a few bruises and cuts.

" Yeah well he'll really find his way around when I rip his tongue out and rip his body to shreds." Anko says, having a strong hatred for which the two are talking about.

" Well just remember to save some for me. Here they come." Ulrich says, looking behind him at the large group of exam takers heading up to the gate. Anko waits until all the students are lined up in front of the gate to begin telling them all they need to know.

" All right kiddies the second exam will begin momentarily. I will give you the brief version, as some of you are more eager than others." She says, glancing at Ulrich briefly with a sadistic smile, sending chills down his spine. "In this stage you will stay in this forest for a week, eating only what you can catch. Each team will be given a scroll secretly and it will be up to you to find the other one. The two scrolls are of Heaven and Earth. So if you have the Earth find the Heaven and if you have Heaven than find Earth. Go over to the booth to your left and you will be given one of the scrolls. Also you will each have to sign a form stating that Konoha is not responsible if you die in the exam. First team is Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto." Anko says, not interested in wasting any more time with talking about the exam and what will take place. One by one each team gets either Heaven or Earth and move to wait outside each gate around the forest. The final team of Ulrich, Itzal, Flash, Toshiro and Haku grab the Heaven scroll and walk over to their gate, watched the entire time by Anko. _' So Orochimaru is here? I will head into the forest after them and hunt him.'_ Anko thinks, anxious for revenge. " All right let the Second Stage Begin!" Anko yells, the gates in front of each team bursting open, beginning the second stage.

**Unknown Location**

" Lord Orochimaru, Please let me explain…" Kabuto says, scared of his master's reaction, despite him being hidden by shadows, to an old test subject still roaming free.

" I told you to destroy everything in that lab! That meant every experiment and all information. Who knows how much he knows. If this information gets out I will personally take you to Manda and you will be the sacrifice. I will visit him and test his abilities. He may prove useful. I will also have a talk with the others to see if we have any more mind control formulas. First I must give Sasuke the curse mark then I will pay a visit with my old experiment then I shall leave the rest to all of you. Once Sasuke wakes from sleep with the curse mark Dosu, Zaku and Kin, I want you three to capture him and bring him to the Sound. I have given you your assignments so move out." Orochimaru says, vanishing into the shadows.

**Team 7**

" So we have to find the Heaven scroll than? This should be a cinch. All those guys from the first stage looked weak. So should we go after the blonde haired girl's team or the one with the bowl haircut?" Sasuke says, knowing that the two teams have the scroll they need.

" I vote for going after the one with the blonde hair. She was the most annoying one in the first stage. Aside from that what do you think of Itzal and Flash?" Naruto says, worried about the two.

" I have to wonder where their loyalties lie. Kind of makes you wonder where they came from. When we were in Akatsuki we heard about all shinobi, even Ulrich. But I have never heard of either of them." Hinata says, remembering all she heard from each member.

" We can't trust them. Those two may be the most dangerous ones we have to face in this exam." Naruto says, his sunglasses gone, showing his ripple pattern like eyes.

" Agreed. If we happen to come across them in battle don't hold anything back. Even a split second hesitation can get you killed." Sasuke says, knowing that if you hold back your enemy will not let the chance go to waste.

Let's not waste anymore time. Let's go and get our Heaven scroll." Naruto says, wanting to get to the third stage.

**With Haku****'****s Team**

" Are you sure you felt him?" Flash asks, Ulrich explaining the feeling he got before the first exam.

" For the tenth time, yes I'm sure. The feeling of a snake freak watching you never changes, along with the feeling of a tongue around your neck." He says, annoyed at how many time he has been asked that same question.

" But how do you know this?" Haku asks, not sure how he could feel him.

"When someone experiments on you for five years, then tries to have you destroyed you never forget the feeling." He says, reaching further into some of his past.

"So what should we do? Should we get the Earth scroll or go and take down Orochimaru?" Toshiro asks, wanting to hear all sides.

" You clearly have not been doing your homework. Orochimaru is a Sannin, one of the three legendary ninja. Unless you have a big army and are ready to die you will not kill him. Easily anyway." Ulrich says, knowing all shinobi have a limit.

"So what should we do? Hunt for Orochimaru or the scroll? Or both?" Itzal asks, knowing they needed to make a choice. " Speaking of which, you know a lot of Orochimaru. Why is he here?"

" He's here for the same thing he experimented on me for. The Sharigan. It's all he cares about." Ulrich says, looking at both the shocked expressions of Toshiro and Haku. "We have to focus on getting to the second stage. We'll check on Sasuke along the way. Follow me. I know where they are." Ulrich jumps into the trees, knowing that if he gets Sasuke things will only get worse.

**Team 7**

Sasuke stands with his foot on a man's body, spinning the Earth scroll around. " Ha. These guys were easy. We didn't even have to bother with the blonde." He says, knowing that the second stage is not even a day in yet.

" Sasuke now is not the time to be cocky. You should know that. Remember Toshiro?" Naruto says, knowing that cocky mostly leads to a downfall.

" Once a Dobe, always a Dobe. We have the scroll we need and now our fight is over." He says, not taking what Naruto said in at all. A strong burst of wind erupts from within the forest but does nothing as a barrier forms around Naruto and his team. A man with extremely pale skin, waist-length black hair, amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes, watches with interest but turns his focus back to his goal: Sasuke. The wind dies down, and the barrier fades away.

" Come on out. I can see you, Orochimaru." Naruto says, seeing him with his Rinnegan. Naruto closes his eyes to keep his new technique a secret.

" As sharp as ever, Brat. It's been a while since Akatsuki. You have improved. A little. I know you have been in touch with an old experiment of mine. You must know why I'm here?" He says. Steeping out from the shadows.

" We know why you're here. You want my Sharigan. I hate talking to snakes like you. Let's see if your skills have gone over Itachi's yet." Sasuke says. He activates his Sharigan, ready to kill Orochimaru.

" Hasty as always. Let's take our time and enjoy this." He says, his tongue slithering out of his mouth. Sasuke quickly forms handsigns and outs his hand to his mouth, releasing a large ball of fire, which closes in on Orochimaru almost faster than he can react. He dodges it and summons a wave of snakes, sending them crashing down into Sasuke. All the snakes burst into flames and their ashes fall to the ground, showing Sasuke with no injuries. Sasuke focuses chakra into his feet and speeds towards Orochimaru, using his speed to avoid the snakes striking at him. Orochimaru calculates where Sasuke will move to next and sends a snake at the spot to Sasuke's left, just before he moves there. Sasuke grabs his blade from his back and slashes through the snake. Orochimaru turns his head up and pulls his tongue back into his mouth and coughs up a blade. Both blades clash together, creating a flash of light. Sasuke and Orochimaru both struggle to gain the advantage over the other. Sasuke notices a slight movement from the corner of his eye and breaks back as a clone crashes into the ground where he was standing.

" Always trying to blindside someone. You never change, Orochimaru." Sasuke says, having practiced with him six years earlier.

" I take all the advantages I can get, like any good shinobi would." Orochimaru says, walking out of the cloud of smoke.

" Real Shinobi do not need to take chances like that. It shows just how weak you have gotten over the years." Sasuke says, smiling at the angry look on Orochimaru.

" You let your guard down. You should pay harder focus on your surroundings." Orochimaru says, summoning hundreds of clones.

" Still the same old Orochimaru, huh? Always trying to outnumber someone so you can make an escape when you have no chance of winning." A voice says from the shadows around them.

" It's been a long time, Ulrich. I knew you would show up when you found out I was here." Orochimaru says, looking around for the source of the voice.

" If you think I am really stupid enough to come alone, you would be wrong." He says, dropping down onto a branch with Haku and Toshiro.

" So you brought a few friends. Unless they have Jonin level power they will not stand a chance against me." Orochimaru says, knowing anything below Jonin is easy.

"I'm here as well Orochimaru." Anko says, dropping from the shadows onto a branch. Orochimaru looks around at all of them and smiles seeing their plan: block all paths of escape. All his clones disappear in a puff of smoke.

" Anko, my child it's been too long. How is life back in the village?" He asks sarcastically. Haku and Toshiro drop to the ground, blocking his last two paths of escape.

" Don't play games with me. Finish your match with the Uchiha boy. Once he's done it's my turn."

" Do you really think you can kill me? You couldn't last time. Besides I'm not stupid to have come along either." He says, his tongue slithering out of his mouth once more. The three Otogakure Nin drop down in front of Orochimaru. " Dosu, you take Haku and Toshiro. Kin, you take on Ulrich. Zaku, you take Anko. Keep them occupied while I have my fun with Sasuke." He says, the three not saying anything but charging at whom they were told to fight. They all push back into the forest to fight them without having their other teammates interfere.

**Toshiro, Haku, Dosu**

" You think he can really beat the both of us? It is two on one after all." Toshiro says, a bit worried that since he is facing two alone if his skills pass both of theirs.

" Don't worry so much, Toshiro. You can sit this one out. I can beat him on my own." Haku says, confident in his abilities to fight off one shinobi alone.

" If you think this will be that easy you are wrong." Dosu says, equally confident in his abilities.

" Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors." Haku says, Ice mirrors forming above and around Dosu. " This is my Kekkei Genkai. Prepare yourself." Haku says, walking into one of the mirrors in front of Dosu. Dosu prepares to strike the mirror until all of them show an image of Haku. Dosu looks at all of them, not sure which is real and which is not. Haku reacts first and with incredibly speed, strikes past Dosu, leaving a cut behind on his face. Haku strikes again and again, leaving on mirror and moving to the next, leaving a badly scarred Dosu with each attack. With each attack Dosu gets less and less confident in his abilities, having not had a chance to attack of defend himself. Haku stops the attacks, seeing him losing confidence and prepares to finish instead of torturing him. Haku flickers out of the mirror again and strikes a vital point in Dosu's neck, killing him instantly. Toshiro walks up to Dosu's body and picks it up and lays it back against a tree, showing some respect for him.

" Toshiro, I know I have told you this before but as we are now we have to let go of all our fear and worries. If we die, it will be a death worthy of a shinobi. You were always hesitant to battle, even when it was necessary. I will tell you one last time. We are Shinobi and as Shinobi the first thing we are taught is to be prepared to die. As we were rogue Nin we know this better than any other Nin can understand." Haku says, trying to teach him one of the most important lessons as a Shinobi.

" I know what you're saying is true Haku but it doesn't make me feel any better. Should we head back yet?" Toshiro says, not wanting to talk about it any more.

" Yeah, we should. Speaking of which have you seen Flash and Itzal?" Haku says, noticing that ever since they got there they have been missing.

" No I haven't. We couldn't have gotten separated. We all stuck close together. Something is wrong. Let's watch our backs." He says, jumping into the trees to head back to team seven.

**Kin, Ulrich**

" Orochimaru thinks he's smart. He knows I won't hit females. When I get back I will tear his spine out for a trophy." Ulrich whisper to himself, dodging senbon with bells attached to the end easily.

" Come on! Why won't you fight me!?" You can't dodge forever!" Kin yells, trying to get Ulrich to battle her.

" Told you already. I don't hit females unless I'm mad. You may be my enemy but unless you make me angry, which probably will not happen, you won't battle me." He says, jumping around in a circle, dodging each senbon with ease.

' _You know she is kind of cute._ Maybe you are thinking about…' A voice starts to say in Ulrich's head but is cut off by him.

' _Can it, Rei! I don't need any distractions! Keep your little perverted ideas to yourself!' He yells back at the voice, now named Rei. _

' _Come on, boy. You told me before that you had a few ideas yourself. You know that's going through your head now. And quit mispronouncing my name. You're doing that on purpose, aren't you? ' __'Rei' says, still pushing on Ulrich's buttons, making him angrier. _

' _I said those things to get you to shut up. If I couldn't hear your thoughts I wouldn't even know what those things meant. Now shut up.' _ He says, shifting his focus back to his battle.

' _Think about it for a second, boy. Despite being a pet for Orochimaru she is possible nice and mild tempered. On the last point she beats you by a mile. She may be the one who is just right for you.'_Rei says, making a point on Ulrich, whom cuts the connection off to focus on the battle. Ulrich charges in closer, passing the senbon with minimum difficulty. He pulls out a kunai and strikes at her chest. Kin blocks it with a senbon, keeping his attack at bay. Both strike at the other, neither gaining the advantage over the other. They strike at each other again, their weapons blocking the way for either. They glare at each other, and then a bright light blinds both of them. The light dies down, reveling a large ball of light floating to their side. They look at each other and turn their weapons to what may be a potential threat.

" What are you?" Ulrich asks, not wanting to attack without a reason.

" I am The Guardian. You two are some of the ones that I need. You must accept what I need to say. You two, among others, are needed to battle the greatest threat this world will ever come across." The ball says in many voices.

" What do you mean? Greatest threat from who?" Kin asks, knowing they are not getting the full story.

" I can not tell you. Too many ears. I must show you. You must come with me." The ball says, slowly flying higher into the sky. He stops and floats above their heads. Still trying to process all they just took in, neither react fast enough as the ball turns into a beam and absorb them into it. The beam fires into the sky, creating a large portal.

**Anko, Zaku**

Anko sends out snakes at Zaku from the sleeves of her trench coat. Zaku dodges but is kicked back into a tree, not seeing Anko using the snakes as a decoy. Zaku pants, having used his airwave cannons in his hands and his chakra to max. Anko smirks and walks up to Zaku and grabs his throat and pushes him against the tree.

" Now tell me what I want to know. I may decide to be merciful with your death if you tell me." Anko asks, being satisfied with the information alone this time. Zaku spits on her face, angering Anko beyond words. She smiles evilly and summons a large snake bigger than either Zaku or Anko combined. The snake opens its mouth and grabs Zaku from her hands and tosses him into the air. Zaku, too weakened to do anything, watches as the snakes mouth opens wide. He falls into its mouth and is seen as a small bulge in the snake's stomach. The snake hisses, talking with Anko, then disappears in a puff of smoke. " He should have just given me the information. Now his death will be slow and painful." Anko says, happy at the resolution. A bright light shines over where she is, attracting her attention behind her at a beam of light connecting to a portal in the sky.

**Team 7**

Sasuke smirks, standing over Orochimaru's beaten and battered body. He slams his foot into his chest, causing Orochimaru to cough up blood from a number of broken ribs. Naruto and Hinata stare at the evil look in Sasuke's eyes.

" Did you really think you could defeat me with those pathetic moves. Your skills have been going down over the years, Orochimaru." Sasuke says, enjoying every second of what he is doing. A beam of light burst into the sky in front of him and his team. They watch as Kin and Ulrich are sent into it inside the beam and vanish. The beam slowly fades away. The portal stays open, growing bigger each second. Orochimaru takes the chance and extends his neck up to Sasuke's and bites down, drawing blood from the fang marks. A mark with three tomoes slowly appears on the left side of his neck, creating severe pain. Sasuke moves his foot back from Orochimaru's chest and falls to his knees, clutching his neck in pain.

" Now, Sasuke you will be my little puppet. Soon enough you will seek me out. In search of power." Orochimaru says, standing as if he was never hurt.

" You Bastard! What did you do to Sasuke!?" Naruto yells, seeing his best friend in pain.

" I just gave him a little of myself. Soon he will be all mine." He says, slowly being absorbed into the ground. Naruto sends out a blast of wind but it misses as Orochimaru vanishes into the ground. Hinata runs up to Sasuke and grabs him and lays him on the ground. She feels his forehead, checking to find out what is wrong.

" He has a high fever. Naruto, I need you to go and get me some water from a stream." Hinata says, knowing what to do to cure sicknesses.

" Hey Hinata? What is that?" Naruto asks, pointing up to the portal. Hinata looks up at the slowly closing portal and sees an object falling down to them at amazing speeds. Hinata activates her Byakugan, having trained with it longer than Naruto and his Rinnegan.

" It's Ulrich. At that speed he won't survive impact with the ground." She says, watching him near the ground at quickly increasing speeds.. " Naruto, can you make a kind of barrier to keep him from striking the ground.

" I could but I would need more practice. Right now I can only make one close to us." Naruto says, watching as he is near to the ground. A stream of sand rockets past them and grabs around Ulrich and slowly brings him to the ground. Hinata and Naruto both look back at Garra and his brother and sister in surprise. " Garra, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks, curious as to why he showed up suddenly.

" I saw that burst of light in the sky and came to check it out. I never thought that it would become a portal. I saw Ulrich go up into it and thought something was wrong so I came to see." Garra says in his monotone voice. " How is he doing?"

" I can't say for sure." Hinata says, checking over Ulrich. " His vitals are strong and he seems to have no damage done to him but take a look at this." She says, waving the three siblings over. She opens his eye and instead of the normal brown they usually are, they are lifeless as if he is not even in his body. " I'm not sure what happened when he went into that portal but I have seen this once before. A portal, kind of like that one, appeared overhead and sucked a man into it. His body came back but his eyes were the same way. From what I heard he never woke up and they finished him to keep what he knew a secret."

" So are you saying that he will never wake from this?" Garra asks, not sure if he should believe it or not.

" There is a slight chance he may wake. This has never happened before the last one I saw. There are no records of anything odd or mysterious in any of the villages." Hinata says, picking up Sasuke along with Naruto. " Since we have some time left, we are going to take care of Sasuke until he wakes up. You're welcome to bring Ulrich so we can keep an eye on him as well." Hinata says, before walking away into the forest. Garra stares down at Ulrich and uses his sand to pick him up and heads into the forest after them, Temari and Konkuro.

' _You better wake up. I do not wish to have to kill you.' _Garra thinks to himself, catching up with Hinata and Naruto.

**Unknown Location**

" So he did not come through? Well I can still say that he is as stubborn as he was before. Something must tie him to that world. We cannot carry out our plans until he is where we need him. We need to find a way to send his mind back to his body. Someway." The white ball of light says, floating in a large white room with a number of screens.

" And until that time we get him here, her mind will be lost just as his is now." A black ball of light says, looking at Kin through the screens as she sits in a padded cell against a wall, her eyes as lifeless as Ulrich's. " In order to wake him you must send me to him. I will act as a catalyst to keep him alive and able to carry through what ever holds him there."

" Easy enough." The white ball says, forming a female body however still white like when she was an orb. A black orb appears in her hands. One of the screens turns to where Hinata is currently taking care of both Sasuke and Ulrich. She fires the orb into the screen and watches his body glow blue. His friends jump back from him at the sudden glow around his body. The glow begins to fade away from him, not taking any sort of effect on his body.

" Hmm it failed. Something is blocking the effect from taking hold. Are you sure you did it right?" The black orbs says, now taking the form of a male, yet not changing the color from when he was an orb.

" Yes, I'm sure. We may need to battle whatever is blocking the connection. Are you ready for this." She asks, knowing who is blocking the connection.

" Of course I am. Remember, we just need to distract them long enough to make the connection be sent. After that we must return here." He says, looking through the cell at Kin. " We must hurry or they will both be lost." He says, seeing Kin's body developing bruises, Ulrich's doing the same. Both of them vanish from the screen room, heading to what is blocking the connection.

**Forest of Death**

" So you have finally tracked me down. I was wondering when you two would show up." A voice says, in the darkness of shadows of a forest, watching as black and white bodies appear in front of him.

" We have come to stop your plans. We know all about them. You wish to take over the world. That is what we are here to prevent." The Guardian says, knowing everything he has planned.

" You think you know everything, huh? Everyday this world brings itself closer to destruction. I will dominate it to make sure that it does not happen. My parents were killed. We were a small village at war with the leaf. I vowed that I would have my revenge and rule this world to make sure no more innocents die. The man who killed them was named Madara Uchiha." He says, reliving the memory.

" So if Madara killed your parents that would make you…" The black one starts but is cut off by whom they are talking to.

" Yes, I am over seventy years old. And with this…" He says, lifting a scroll. " I have half of what I need to make it a reality."

" And what of the people that are killed along the way?" The Guardian asks, knowing with plans like his many innocents will be killed.

" They are my pawns, the sacrifices for a better world. A world in which I rule all and no more innocents will be killed." He says, making his point but to the Guardians.

" Your plans will not succeed. Many in the past have tried what you are. None have come to pass." The white guardian says.

" They were not me. I will bring order to the chaos." He says, thinking his path to be the way.

" All you are doing is going to create more. Once the Shinobi find out of your plans they will enter war with you and the chaos that is not currently existing will come back." The black Guardian says, seeing the insanity of the plan.

" You will never understand. I will show once my plans have come full term that I am the leader of this world. Now enough talk. I have things to attend to and you two are in my way. I will destroy you now and my plans will go unchallenged." He says, stepping from the shadows.

" Fine than, Flash. Let's see what your skills can do against the Guardians." The white Guardian says, ready to battle.

**Danzo's Hideout**

" So, Fū and Torune are dead. That boy has more power than I thought." Danzō thinks, watching the one-sided video of what happened on a small screen in front of him. " If I could get him into the program, he may even be better than the Nine Tail's host. I will need to put together a plan and learn what Jutsu he knows. I want him monitored at all times. If I don't get a report ever day I will have your head." Danzō says, commanding one of the Root Nin in front of his desk to watch Ulrich ever second.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make this my longest one. Sasuke and Ulrich are out. Kin is slowly being injured, as is Ulrich. Flash is really trying to take over the world to ' bring order to the chaos'. Orochimaru has given Sasuke the Curse Mark. Find out what happens, all in the next chapter. The Application is right beneath this. See you later.**

**Naruto Application**

**Name: **

**Species: **

**Sex: **

**Age: (pre/shippuuden)**

**Height:**

**Hair: **

**Eyes: **

**Clothes: **

**Accessories: **

**Other/Etc:**

**Past:**

**Rank: **

**Occupation: **

**Team: **

**Sensei: **

**Clan: **

**Kekkei Genkai: **

**Chakra Affinity: **

**Jutsus:**

**Summon/s:**

**Weapon/s:**

**Strengths:**

**Affiliation:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Hobbies: **

**Dreams: **

**Fear: **

**Personality: **

**Positive Traits: **

**Negative Traits:**

**Friends: **


	5. Naruto The Battle Against DarknessChap 5

**Naruto: The Battle Against Darkness Chapter 5: Narrowing the field**

**I decided to put a little drama in between Naruto and Hinata. I think it might be funny. Sorry for not updating but I have been looking for a job which apparently is very hard to come by. Also I will be skipping the rest of the second stage and parts of the Prelims to get past the Leaf Destruction Arc and only will include parts I believe will be important down the line. Also this should and hopefully will be my last chapter that's over twenty pages. Anyway I'll get on with the story.**

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls or past events_

**(Quick Notes and Messages)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic, Deities speaking"**

**Story Start**

" It's been three days since the day those two were out cold. If they don't wake soon they'll kick us out of the Chunin Exams." Naruto says, gathering clean water from a stream in the forest. He pulls the bucket of water out and wonders back to where his team is resting.

**With Hinata**

" How are they doing so far, Hinata?" Temari asks, wondering how much longer it will take for Sasuke and Ulrich to wake up.

" Sasuke has a high fever. It has been going down so he may wake up soon. As for Ulrich I'm not sure. His entire body is freezing cold. If I hadn't felt his pulse... well you know." Hinata says, taking care of the two the best she could given that no one was allowed to leave the forest.

" I got the water Hinata. Where do you want it?" Naruto says, making it back to the clearing quickly.

" Put it over here by Sasuke. I need the cold water for his forehead." Hinata says, taking the rag from his head. Naruto sets the bucket down and sits on the ground next to Sasuke's head. Hinata dips the nearly dried rag into the water and rings most of the water out before setting it back on Sasuke.

**Unknown Location**

" Very good. You have come far but your training is still not complete just yet. However time has run out. If you don't head to the Chunin Exams now you will be kicked out. I will be there personally to watch your matches. Be sure to win it. Hopefully your tail won't cause much trouble in your battles." A man with spiky black hair wearing a blue gi with ochre pants with a white sash around his waist and pink wristbands says.

" Well I'm not sure if I can win against Naruto or his team on the off chance I face one of them but I will go all out if I do. Thanks for training me. I can't wait to see what I can do in a real battle." Ulrich says, dusting of his new black gi with a kanji over the heart and on the back with dark blue wristbands and boots with yellow laces with a blue sash. Ulrich walks over to a tree and picks up a single katana and straps it to his back.

" Anytime. You put up a good fight. Who knows, one day you might surpass me." The man says, laughing to himself.

" Yeah, right. Like that will every happen. See ya Sensei!" Ulrich shouts, jumping off into the forest, heading to the Chunin Exams.

" Good kid. I might actually have to be careful with him. He may become as good as my rival one day." He says before vanishing.

**Back in the Forest**

Ulrich eyes snap open, nearly scaring Hinata out of her skin since she had been taking care of him.

" Did anyone get the name of the mountain that hit me?" Ulrich says, holding his head.

" About time you woke up, Idiot." Ulrich looks to his right at Sasuke, sitting up perfectly fine, having woken up a couple of minutes before.

" Yeah, yeah keep talking, Sasuke. One day I will make you regret it." Ulrich says, turning his look turning to a glare, matched with Sasuke's own.

" Well it's nice to have you both back. It's like what happened never happened." Naruto says, drawing their glares for a moment. Ulrich's attention goes to the sky a second later, feeling someone approaching.

" Hey, I got to take care of something. I'll be back in a few." Ulrich quickly gets up and walks away behind the trees.

" What's wrong with him? He can be so mysterious at times." Hinata says, watching him with her Byakugan, as does Naruto with the Rinnegan.

**A Few Hours later**

" All right. We shall begin the first match of the Preliminary matches. First match is Sasuke Uchiha vs…" Hayate Gekko, the proctor for the prelims begins but is quickly cut off.

" I give up proctor." Haku says, knowing that even with all his power he couldn't win. Hayate coughs quietly before continuing.

"Very well. As Haku has given up, Sasuke moves on to the next stage. Now we will begin the next match." Hayate turns around and faces the top left screen behind a large statue as the names are randomly picked.

" Hinata, who do you think you will face?" Ulrich asks, turning from the ring to face her.

"I bet it will be Neji. I have to move on to the final. After all I have a promise to keep." She says, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. Ulrich smiles at her before turning his attention back to the ring. Ulrich reaches down to his chest and unlatches his blade and lays it against the railing and jumps over the railing and lands in the middle of the ring to Hayate's left.

" The next match is Kai Uchiha against Ulrich Uchiha." A boy the same height as Ulrich with shoulder-length black wearing a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt all sporting blue jewels with golden bands on his upper arms and neck with white pants and a black sash and with larger muscles, jumps down into the ring to Hayate's right.

" Another Uchiha? I'm starting to feel less special now." Sasuke says, watching the two stand perfectly still.

" Don't worry, Sasuke. You were never that special to begin with." Naruto says, pulling off his sunglasses.

" You just wait until we fight. I'll crush every bone in your arm for that remark." Sasuke says, glaring at Naruto.

" Come on you two. The match is about to start." Hinata says, not turning from the arena for a second.

" Ok. If both sides are ready you may begin." Hayate says, jumping back from the battle. Both combatants stare each other down, still not moving an inch.

" What's going on? Normally Ulrich would have jumped right into the battle. His philosophy is to take down the enemy quickly or you give them to much room for a counter." Naruto says, watching the two carefully. Ulrich and Kai both jump into the air before vanishing.

" They vanished! I've never seen that before. Where are they? Sasuke, do you see them." Hinata says, turning to him as he tries to keep up with them.

" I can see them but barely. They're moving so fast my eyes can barely follow. Ulrich was never this fast when we were in the land of waves." Sasuke says, attempting to follow with his Sharigan. Both of them crash back to the ground, covered in bruises and cuts. Ulrich chrages foreword and strikes Kai with his elbow. Instead of being stunned, Kai flips back and kicks Ulrich's chin. Kai jumps back and stops a few feet from Ulrich. Ulrich jumps up from the ground and moves over Kai's head and spins rapidly, building up power as he falls. Kai braces his arms above his head. Ulrich slams his leg into Kai's arms, creating a shockwave from the power built up between the defence and attack.

" Incredible. I've never seen anything like it." Naruto says in awe of the brute force.

" You should be surprised. I trained him myself. He's as tough as he can be at his age. The same goes for you and your team I assume?" A voice suddenly says to Naruto. He looks behind him at a man with spiky black hair and orange gi.

" And you are?" Sasuke asks, turning to him as he leans against the wall.

" My name is Son Goku. I'm here to see if my students training paid off. So far he's doing good." He says, smiling gently at team seven. Ulrich flips back from Kai and lands ten feet away.

" So he really did show up. I thought he was joking. Can't be right all the time I guess." Ulrich says, watching his sensei out of the corner of his eye. Kai moves in quickly to attack, drawing Ulrich's attention to him. Ulrich moves his arm up and blocks Kai's attack. " Attacking while my attention is elsewhere. Dirty tatic." Ulrich says, staring into Kai's sharigan with his own.

" Like you I take whatever opening I see." Kai's says, smirking at Ulrich.

" Alright than. Let's go." Ulrich breaks off Kai's arm and lifts his leg, landing a strike onto Kai's ribs. Kai recovers quickly and delivers a punch to Ulrich's stomach. Both vanish once more releasing large amounts of shockwaves wherever they clash.

"They'll tear the ring apart if they keep fighting like this. Where is all this power coming from?" Haku says, watching as the arena ground begins to crack from the battle.

"You said you trained Ulrich. What training did you give him that lets him move so fast?" Hinata asks, turning to Goku.

" Well we've done quite a lot of different trainings. He's increased his power, speed and stamina by far. He got this far thanks to the Sharigan. He's come further than I was at his age. We've also done some training under thirty times earth's gravity."

" Are you saying he's not even at full speed yet?" Sasuke asks, only able to see blurs from where the two clash.

" Yeah, pretty much. Anyone can learn it but it requires a different kind of energy than chakra to maintain that speed all the time. I can even fly by thinking about it. It's hard to learn for beginners but once you learn it, it's very handy." Goku says, watching the whole battle easily. Ulrich lands back on the ground and looks around, searching for Kai. Seeing a shadow overhead he backflips from the spot as Kai slams his fist into the ground, creating a large crater. Kai vanishes again and moves behind Ulrich, forcing him to dodge to the left as Kai. Kai continues his relentless attack forcing Ulrich to stay on defence while being forced back.

" He's slowing down. What's going on? He was so fast when the match started. Why is his speed decreasing." Hinata says, watching what's becoming a onesided battle.

" He's not slowing down. Each strike he takes drains a little energy. Ki, the energy that I mentioned earlier, gets drained even while using taijutsu. Right now he's slowing down because he has not fully mastered Ki. His oppenet,however, is not having that problem." Goku says, turning to Hinata. Ulrich back hits the wall of the arena without noticing it.

_' The wall. He's been pushing me into a trap. I was so focused on dodging I forgot my surroundings.'_ Ulrich thinks, realizing Kai's plan. Kai moves against him once more while he's trapped and readies to finish the battle with one punch. Time seems to slow down to Ulrich as Kai thrust his fist at him. The other contestants watch as Kai thrust his fist into Ulrich's chest and pushes him back into the wall, creating a large crater.

"What pure power. I've never seen anything like it. What is he?" Neji says, as Kai steps away from the crater and walks to the center of the ring.

" Nice dodge. I didn't expect you to be able to do that in time." Kai says, looking up at Ulrich floating in the air. Ulrich moves over and lands on a statue forming a handsign and sits down.

" Neither did I. Guess I got lucky." Ulrich says, smiling down at Kai.

" We'll see how long that last." Kai says, folding his arms.

" Alright Ulrich, enough games. Take off that weighted shirt or my training with you is done for the next three months." Goku says, turning a threating glare at Ulrich. Ulrich shakes a little from the look.

" Oh alright. Just stop giving me that look. It scares the hell out of me." Ulrich says, removing the top shirt of his gi and lays it down in his lap. He pulls the undershirt off and quickly puts his shirt back on. "That does feel a lot better. Now the real battle begins."

"Do you really think you can beat me just by wearing a few pounds?" Kai asks, looking up at Ulrich. Ulrich holds the shirt off to the side of the staute and let's go, letting it fall to the ground. The shrit crashes into the ground creating a pillar of smoke reaching up to the head of the statue, shocking all in the building.

"He was moving fast at the start. What the hell kind of training has he been doing." Temari says, in shock of how much weight he had been wearing.

" Great. Just what we needed. Another Might Guy and Rock Lee." Kakashi says, in awe of the similarites.

" Alright than. Show me the fruits of our training together!" Goku shouts, acting like Guy mostly just to annoy Kakashi.

" Yeah! Time for some fun!" Ulrich shouts, Goku words having sparked a fire in him. Ulrich thrust his fist into the air, seconds before vanishing. Kai is surprised at the sudden upsurge of speed but prepared as he vanishes as well. Nothing seems to happen for sometime as both seem to have vanished from existance. A bright flash of light from above the ring blinds the spectators, excpet Goku, as Ulrich's punch matches Kai's kick. Ulrich headbutts Kai followed by Kai landing a kick to his stomach. The light begins to fade, restoring vision to those blinded by it. Ulrich punches Kai to which Kai kicks Ulrich's arm, pushing him back into the ground. Ulrich lands feet first into the ground and looks back up at Kai still floating calmly in above him.

" This is fun. It's been some time since we fought. I see your tail grew back too. Good. Now I'm not the only ape like weirdo around." Kai says, pointing to his tail behind him.

" He has one too. Does that mean he's from the same clan as Ulrich is?" Hinata says, surprised since Ulrich told her all of his people had been wiped out long ago.

" You could say that. Actually they're from the same race not clan. I'm sure Ulrcih will tell you when he feels he's ready." Goku says, patting Hinata's shoulder.

"This has been fun. But I think it's time to bring this battle to a close." Kai says, rasing his left hand to face down at Ulrich.

" Have you lost it!? If you use that you'll destroy the whole building!" Ulrich shouts, knowing what comes next.

" Does it look like I care about these people?" Kai says, a green orb of energy appearing in front of his palm.

'_What do I do? The only way to to stop it is to counter. But I'm not supposed to show any techniques until the finals. Think, think, think!" _Ulrich screams in his mind, unable to come up with a plan that can stop it but not reveal any of his moves. He turns over to his left and stares at Goku, wanting approval to counter. Goku stares back at him for a few seconds before nodding.

" What's going on? How did he form that without handsigns?" Naruto asks, looking over at Goku.

" Ki allows the people who use it to attack with powerful techniques without the need for handsigns. However using such powerful techniques drains that energy at a faster rate than creating dozens of Shadow Clones like you can. For that instance I told him to not use any of them in the exams until the finals. I decided to make an exception this time however." Goku says, wanting to know how far he has to go in teaching his student to master his techniques.

" Is ki truly as powerful as you say it is?" Kakashi asks, walking over next to Goku.

" Yes. Ki is above even the level of Kage's if you know how to control it. Even a normal person with no shinobi abilities has ki. But it's weak since nobody knows it's there. But as I said, using the techniques drains your energy quickly so it's not without it's drawbacks." Goku says, looking to Kakashi out the corner of his eyes. Ulrich turns back to face Kai, who prepares to release his attack. Ulrich raise his arms and performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape.

" This is my gift to you! Enjoy! Grand Smasher!" Kai yells, drawing his arm back a little before thrusting it foreword, sending the orb, now double the size it was he charged it, at Ulrich, leaving a green trail behind.

" Burning Attack!" Ulrich shouts, firing a golden orb of energy from his hands. Both attacks clash, creating multiple and more powerful shockwaves, tearing apart the arena and building.

" Incredible. What powerful techniques. And you can't just learn it with the Sharigan. There's no handsigns for you to copy." Kakashi says, watching the whole thing with his Sharigan active.

" That's a benefit. Every technique can't just be learned, it has to be taught." Goku says, smiling to himself. Neither side of Ulrich or Kai's attack gain any ground as the battle between them draws on.

" Can't keep this up forever. Gotta end this before my energy runs out." Ulrich says to himself, a red aura gatehring around him.

" Hmm. That looks like the Kaio-ken. I never taught him that. He must have came up with this on his own after watching me. Maybe I've been taking his training to lightly. I'll have to train him harder." Goku says, slightly shcoked that he has developed his own move to amplify his power.

" Excuse me but what the Kaio-ken?" Hinata asks, looking up at Goku.

" The Kaio-ken technique is a very handy attack that allows the user to greatly raise their power level,strength, speed, and senses for an instant. However the base Kaio-ken only raises your power level. If he is able to go higher he'll be able to overpower Kai. As long as he doesn't go to times four he'll be fine." Goku says, telling Hinata most of what he knows.

" What happens if he does go to level four?" Naruto asks, looking down at Ulrich.

" If you multiply your base ki too much it could obliterate the user or severely damage the body. I went to level four once and a slap to my back was painful." Goku says, while Ulrich slowly gains ground in the battle between their attacks.

" No! How is this happening?! No one can counter this?!" Kai yells, pushing more power into the blast but to no avail as his attack is destroyed.

" This is the end! You won't get back up after this!" Ulrich shouts, seconds before his attack connects with Kai, forcing him through the ceiling of the room.

" It's over. He got hit headon with that attack." Sasuke says, turning a small glare to Ulrich.

" Sasuke's right. I'm not even sure if he could live through that." Hinata says, smiling that Ulrich made it to the finals.

'_So this is one of the boys Minato and Kushina promised to look after before his mother took him from the village. What amazing power. I've never seen anyone move so fast.'_ The Sandaime thinks, looking down at Ulrich. Pain strikes Ulrich's head, forcing him onto his left knee.

"I didn't think using it would cause a severe effect like this." Ulrich says, pushing his body to stand up.

" The match is over. The victory goes to..." Hayate starts but is cut off as Ulrich is sent flying past him and into the wall below the statue. Hayate looks over to where Ulrich was and sees Kai standing where Ulrich was, blood dripping from his left arm.

" That was too close. Had to give up my left arm to survive that." Kai says, still managing to move it despite it being severely injured.

" What is he? How is he still standing?" Kankuro says, in shock of the fact that he's still standing let alone alive.

"Ulrich looks like he's out cold. I think it's finally over." Naruto says, closing his eyes.

" If you've got nothing positive to say shut up! Ulrich won't go down so easily! I know he won't give up!" Hinata yells at Naruto, glaring for the first time at him, shocking both Sasuke and Naruto. "Ulrich may be laid back, quiet, unusual but he's just as hardworking as anyone else. Don't go talking about how the battle is over. I don't want to heat it!" Hinata yells, causing Goku to smile.

'_She's come far from the day we first met. She's not mean or cruel now but speaks her mind without holding back.' _Ulrich says, thinking back to the first day they met years ago.

**Flashback**

_A young Hinata walks through Konoha, heading to the store to buy some groceries for her father and her family. However before she can reach the store she runs into a group of people who have been set on bulling anyone younger than them, mainly her. But seconds after forcing her to her knees to take another beating from them, a boy with dark skin and black hair down the back of his neck and more framing both sides of his face and just above his eyes styled to the right and wearing a black jacket and white shirt with black pants and white shoes and a brown tail poking out from a hole in the top of his pants, quickly interferes by grabbing the arm of the one preparing to hit a Hinata and throwing him back into the others, knocking them down like bowling pens. _

" _So typical of bullies. Picking on a little girl."the boy says, turning to Hinata, holding his hand out to help her up. " It's nice to meet you. I'm Ulrich Saiyan. What's your name?" Ulrich says, pulling Hinata to her feet. _

"_I...I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Thank you for helping me with them." Hinata says, dusting off her clothes. _

" _It's no trouble. I've never liked bullies anyway. They pick on people and I put a stop to it. Anyway maybe I should tag along with to make sure these guys don't come back. Lead the way. I grew up in Suna so I don't know this village." Ulrich says, glancing over his shoulder back at the bullies who have still not fully recovered. Both of them walk off, heading to the villages store. _

**_Two Hours Later_**

" _I heard about Ichiraku but I didn't know it was going to be so good. I had to had eaten thirty bowls." Ulrich says, patting his stomach. Ulrich looks over at Hinata who is looking at his tail moving around on it's own. Ulrich moves the groceries he offered to carry up his arm. _

" _Do all people have tails where you're from?" Hinata asks, looking up at him. _

" _Yeah... something like that. Last I knew my family was the only ones that were left from my people." Ulrich says, smiling down at Hinata, making her face turn red. _

" _So this is the Hyuuga compound? A lot bigger than I thought it would be. Well I guess this is where we part ways. It's been fun but it's getting late and I still have things to take care of." Ulrich says, looking at the red sky from the sunset. _

" _Oh ok. Thank you for the help earlier and for staying with me and helping me with the groceries." She says, a little sadness in her voice as she take the bags fron him. "Am I ever going to see you again?" _

" _I'm sure you will. I'll make you a deal. You participate in the Chunin Exams the next time and when we get to the final we'll have our own battle that will make Kage's shiver." Ulrich says, holding out his hand._

" _Ok, it's a deal. We'll both have our very first battle at the Chunin Exams. Make sure you get stronger. You know people talk about cutting connections give far more power but I think they're wrong. I believe that having friends is the key to gaining power." Hinata says, taking his hand. Hinata leans over to Ulrich and whispers in his ear. Hinata moves back and kisses his cheek, her face red before turning and heading into the compound. Ulrich stands in shock, touching where Hinata kissed his cheek, before smiling and turns and walks away. _

**Flashback End**

" Where are you going? This battle is far from over." Ulrich says, pulling himself from the wall. " I made a promise years ago. I promised to meet Hinata in t he finals of this exam. I won't lose before than. I Won't!" Ulrich screams, charging up a black aura around his body.

" This is it. His true power. I've been waiting months for him to release it." Goku says, smiling, happy that his students true power has been brought out.

" What do you mean? He hasn't even fought with all his power yet?" Sasuke asks, turning his attention to Goku.

" No he hasn't. He's been holding back to avoid letting his temper go. His family have a history of bad tempers which normally keeps them from unleashing their full power but now he doesn't care. He's found something that's more important than keeping his power undercontrol and that's the thing that matters most." Goku says, looking down at Sasuke.

" What's this thing he's found that given him so much power?" Kakashi asks, drawing Goku's attention.

" The power of friendship. He discovered it years ago but after spending so much time with a certain man he forgot what gives true power. It's not just Hinata either. Garra, Kankuro and Temari. They are also what's driving his power. His first four friend,outside his family, are his power." Goku says, looking at the trio of siblings.

" It's time we end this. I'll show you my true power." Ulrich says, raising his fist toward Kai, his black aura flowing into it.

" I guess it is around that time. It's time we determine who's the strongest between us once and for all." Kai says, charging a sky blue aura around his body and focusing it into his fist.

" Yeah and this time I'll be the winner. After all I my friends with me. Not just them either. What's inside me, despite dislike for the other being there, I also consider it to be a friend as well." Ulrich says, walking slowly foreword towards Kai. Ulrich eyes turn black with white slits as Kai's does the same linking it together with the Sharigan.

" Well I'll be. That's Dragon's Mode. They must finally be using the beast sealed within them." Goku says in awe more than anything.

" What's Dragon's Mode?" Hinata asks, looking up at Goku.

" It's kind of like the legendary Sage Mode but it only works within the people who are blood related to Ulrich. It's very powerful but in order to awaken it you have to take control or work side by side with the Dragon sealed inside of you. But it only last for a short time until you master it and even than it only last a half hour. So I've been told anyway." Goku says, folding his arms.

" Wait but that would make them host to Tailed Beast right? I thought that the Tailed Beast only went to nine tails?" Naruto says/asks turning away from the battle.

" That's true but about thirteen years ago Ulrich's 'adoptive father' began working on an experiment to create 'The Ultimate Tailed Beast Warrior'. **( A/N:Actually I have just finalized Ulrich's and Kai's OC profile's recently. Naruto and Dragon Ball Z crossovers anyway).** However to do so his father did two things. Used his wife in an experiment after she got pregnant and erased all his feelings so he wouldn't be tied down by emotions. He was never there to begin with, always tied down to his work but when his normal experiments died he needed a powerful test subject. Ulrich's mother was the best he could find. What he didn't count on is that the power was not being stored in her but her child. All that power contained in one little body. When Ulrich's mother was pleading to be released something happened." Gpku says, scratching his forehead.

" What happened? Don't leave us hanging here." Sasuke says, actually more interested in the story than learning about the power.

" Her pleads were answered. But not from the man she married but from her unborn child. Her body began to give off incredible power and destroyed her bindings. However the whole cave began to collaspe from the power. His mother knew that she didn't have enough energy to escape in time but suddenly she was teleported to just outside the cave, safe and sound. The cave was destroyed seconds later. His father was killed in the cave. Six months later, after arriving in Konoha, she begged the Fourth Hokage to protect herself and her child from the danger that could follow them there. He agreed and the Fourth and Kushina took the two in and watched over her. Life to her was returning to normal for her until the birth in June. Ulrich was born with a very powrful cry that shook the building they were in but there was one complication. She had twins. Between the two of them the whole building nearly collasped. Kushina tried to calm them but they only wanted to be held by their mom. For a over year after their birth she lived with Kushina and Minato who were helping take care of them after they didn't only want to be held by her. However one year later, the Nine Tails attacked the village on the same day that they had a baby as Kushina herself had been the previous host and giving birth weakens the seal. However a masked man showed and forced Minato to flee while he extracted the Nine Tails. He did extract it but she is one of the first I know of to survive the process as taking the tailed beast from it's host kills them right away. He was preparing to kill her after he took control of the Nine Tails with his Sharigan but Minato came and rescued her and took her to her babies side while Ulrich's mother fought the Nine Tails to delay it until Minato arrived." Goku says, holding onto the bars. "I would recommend holding onto something." Goku says, the two mere feet from colliding. Ulrich and Kai fist both clash, creating massive shockwaves, tearing the arena part under the powerful pressure. A golden glow expands from their fist, surrounding the two in a large orb of light.

**Takigakure**

" I take it you are the one called Fū?" Itachi says, approching a girl with orange eyes wearing an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair and a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath with long white armlets and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it with her forehead protector on her right arm and a cylindrical object in red wrappings on her back. The girl turns around and faces Itachi.

" Yeah, that's me. Do you want me to leave the village too?" Fū says, folding her arms.

" Actually I'm not from this village. I'm from Konoha. I've come to bring the warning about a future threat."

" And what warning would that be, ssu?" She asks, closing the slightly large gap between them.

" It's about the Akatsuki. They plan to capture all Jinchūriki and extract the Tailed Beast for their plan, ' Project Tsuki No Me' as they have been calling it." Itachi says, pulling out a scroll from inside his old Anbu armor which he started wearing when he came back to the Leaf. "All the intel on the akatsuki is in here. Their current members, all their powers and jutsus and even how the plan is supposed to happen." Itachi says, tossing Fū the scroll. Shockwaves begin to fill the air around the village of Taki making it slightly harder for Fū and Itachi to breath. Despite this however only Itachi and Fū seem to notice. " To create shockwaves that can make the air becomes so thick it's hard to breath. Whoever is battling must be truly powerful. It looks like it's coming from where the Chunin Exams are taking place. I should go and check to make sure Sasuke is safe." Itachi says, turning and walking away.

" I noticed that you don't have any hate for Jinchūriki. Why is that, ssu?" Fū asks, knowing that most people hate them.

" My brothers best friend is one of them. I have also been going and warning all the Jinchūriki about the Akatsuki. I have warned Yugito Nii and Killer Bee about them. Now you know so that's three." Itachi says, glancing back at Fū over his shoulder.

" How many tails does Sasuke's best friend have, ssu?" Fū asks, stepping up to Itachi's right.

" He the host to the Nine Tails." Itachi says, looking at Fū. She stays quiet for a few seconds before glancing around the village she has been living and where the people hate her and she hates them equally as the shockwaves die down.

" I've decided that I'm going to come with you. I've got nothing for me here in this village. I want to be with those who can understand me. Also it will be harder to beat a Jinchūriki when there is more than one, ssu." Fū says, walking next to Itachi as he heads t othe village gate.

" That's fine by me. You'll also be meeting Garra of the Sand. He's the host for the one tailed beast. Once I drop you off at where the Chunin Exams are taking place I will have to go back out and warn the other host of the coming dangers." Itachi says, walking through the village gates with Fū, the people of the village not caring that she's leaving.

**Back at the Chunin Preliminaries**

Ulrich, now with the left side of his shirt torn apart, and Kai, his entire outfit barely holding together, stare each other down while the rest of the Genin, Jonin and the Sandaime stare at where the roof was before being destroyed by the power the two gave off. Goku is the only one who is calm and smiling down at the two.

" As I was saying..." Goku says, clearing his throat, drawing the attention of those around him. " Ulrich's mother fought with all her might but while trying to keep the village and her babies safe severely hampered her power to defense while the rest of the village was on offense. When Minato finally arrived he teleported himself and the Nine Tails to a far off distance. She rushed there as fast as she could but Minato and Kushina were already mortally injured, protecting their newborn. Minato decided to seal half of the of the Nine Tails chakra in himself and take it with him to death and sealed the other half inside of their baby. Ulrich's mother promised to look after their baby but unforeseen circumstances forced her to flee the village and go to Suna a month after the attack where she continued to raise her children however having to leave Minato and Kushina's baby behind, hoping the Sandaime will watch over the boy. About two years later, Ulrich who was now able to walk, talk and even train ran across a boy named Garra and the rest is history. They became friends then Temari and Kankuro and then another incident happened but I think that's a story for Ulrich to tell." Goku says, becoming tight-lipped. Ulrich and Kai face off for a few more seconds, neither budging an inch. Kai suddenly falls to the ground, finally giving in to his injuries.

" The match is over. The winner is Ulrich Uchiha." Hayate says, declaring the winner after a hard battle. Hinata, Gaara and his family jump down to the battle ground or what's left of it and run to Ulrich and began to congradulate him on making it to the finals. Ulrich looks over at Naruto walking over to where they are.

" That was a good match. I hope I get to battle you in the finals." He says, holding out his hand.

" I don't think that'll be enough space. We'll need a village for our battle." Ulrich says, shaking Naruto's hand. Sasuke calmly walks over yet stands a few feet away from them. He nods his head slightly, causing Ulrich to smile and return the gesture, his Sharigan and Dragon's Mode deactivating.

" That was one hell of a battle. I've never seen anything like it. That was the most fun I've had in a while." Kai says, walking over to Ulrich.

"Yeah it was. We'll have to do it again sometime. But somewhere with no buildings." He says, pointing to where the roof used to be. Kai holds out his hand to Ulrich whom looks at it for a second before pulling Kai into a hug. " Glad to see you're still alive."

" Same to you, Brother." Kai says, shocking the ones around them.

" You... You mean you guys are brothers? What are the odds of meeting again so suddenly." Sasuke says, shocked at the chances of the two meeting again after years.

" Yeah we're twins but not identical. I had cut my hair. This style's not bad but I wish it would go back to the way it was. I guess we're tied again, Kai." Ulrich says, facing his brother.

" What the hell are you talking about? I'm still ahead by two."

" Bullshit! The last time we fought I won and I won this time so we're even. Lying bastard!" Ulrich yells, standing taller than Kai as his ki powers up.

"Asshole! You're the lying bastard! I so won that last round with ease! You could never keep up with me back than!" Kai says, powering up and standing taller than Ulrich as he is forced down by Kai. Both stand up evenly and glare at each other.

' _Wow. These two really remind me of two others I know. Naruto and Sasuke are just as bad as these two.'_ Hinata thinks, looking at the fight between Ulrich and Kai continue and then at Sasuke and Naruto.

" Alright you two. That's enough for now. I'll do you both a favor and train you for the month before the final stage. Just try not to kill each other before than." Goku says, walking between the battling siblings.

" You expect me to train with this Baka? I'd rather eat my own necklace." Kai says, turning his head up.

" Oh, really? That can be arranged." Goku says, cracking his knuckles.

" Hey, you guys I think we should go into the stands. Things are about to get messy." Ulrich says, walking back up into the stands, Gaara and his family, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto in tow.

" So you really wish to defy me? Should I show you what a Saiyan god can do or do you want to just be trained so you might be able to become the next Saiyan god?" Goku says, glaring down at Kai.

" I think I want to be trained. Yup, training sounds real good." Kai says, not looking up at Goku but still able to feel the glare down his spine.

" Good. We'll start tomorrow. Bright and early. I don't want to hear any complaning either. I want you to act like Ulrich and just bare it." Goku says, vanishing from the building, having business to take care off.

" Damn, he's scary. I think he's scarier than Mom was." Kai shivers slighty before jumping back into the stands next to Sakura, being on her team but choosing to not wearing the villages headband. All eyes turn to the screen as it starts to shuffle through all the remaining combatants names.

**The Border to The Land of Fire**

" So how is the exam going." A tall, black cloaked figure ask Goku, sitting down in a tree.

" Very good so far. I'm proud to say Ulrich and Kai have far from when they were kids. They are still holding back though. They have a barriar that they fon't want to cross. We need to break it. I really hate to say this but to fully realize their power, one of their friends must die." Goku says, sitting at the base of a tree.

" You sure your not taking this a little too far? Couldn't a simple genjutsu where one of them die do the trick?" Another shorter black cloaked figure asks, leaning against the tree as he sits on a branch, calmy eating an apple.

" I would agree. But these barriars are too stong, having been achieved in a very more tramatic incident. More so than when I first achieved it. But don't worry the dragon balls will bring back whoever is chosen. Since this more takes on you both rather than me, who do you pick." Goku says, looking up at the second cloaked figure. Both glance at each other before nodding.

"Actually I have been working on a jutsu that could make it so it feels real but deep down, so the subject does not lose control, they will realize that it's not real but up front it will feel like it. But it requires a little violence to work." The taller cloaked figure says, jumping down to the ground.

" Ok, that's good. Show it to me." Goku says, standing as he approches the taller cloaked figure.

**Chunin Exams Preliminaries**

" The fourth match is over. The winner is Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate says, calling the battle after Kiba, a very unfortunate combatant got placed against Naruto only to be beaten easily and taken to the hospital. Naruto calmly walks back up into the stands next to his team, bumping fist with Ulrich as he passes him by.

" Way to go Naruto. Oh and way to kick Neji's ass Hinata. I forgot to say that earlier." Ulrich says, looking over at her.

" Thanks Ulrich. He was easy to beat once I hit his weaknesses. I think he learned a valuable yet painful lesson today." Hinata says, smiling at Ulrich.

" Easy? He barely laid a finger on you. I guess learning nearly all the Hyuuga's techniques has it's upsides." Haku says, looking between the two.

" Yeah, maybe. I'm still not completely sure if this village is all it seems to be. Something just doesn't seem right. It's like something is going to happen and it'll be one of our biggest hurdles yet." Ulrich says, rubbing his head in confusion, not being able to figure out what the bad feeling is.

" You worry too much. It's nice to see some things never change." Kankuro says, smirking at Ulrich's glare.

" Maybe you're right. I did used to say a lot about 'What If's'." Ulrich says, laughing with Kankuro.

" Hey look. It's Sakura fighting Ino. Ulrich, Sasuke, Gaara? You guys want to make a bet on who's going win? I put all I got on hand that Ino wins." Naruto says, looking at the two.

" You're on. I put mine that neither wins." Sasuke says, sensing that their skills are mostly even.

" I put my money on Sakura. I know she's going win." Ulrich says, smirking as if knowing something his friends don't.

" I put mine on Sakura as well. She has a powerful atmosphere around her that excels over Ino's." Gaara says, stepping to Ulrich's right.

" Ok so we have one for Ino, one for neither and two for Sakura. This is going be an interesting battle. Can't wait." Naruto says, writing down who chose which side.

" It's going to be an interesting one. Even I can see that." Hinata says, stepping to Ulrich's left. Hinata looks down as the battle gets underway, sneaking or so she thinks as she slides her hand into Ulrich's, causing Naruto to glare at him when he does not move his hand.

**Konoha Village Gate**

" This is the Hidden Leaf Village. This is where we'll be staying with two other Jinchuriki and their friends while we wait for the Chunin Exams to end. After that we'll see what happens. I have a feeling that with our return something evil will follow and attack this village." Itachi says, walking through the gate after being cleared by the guards.

" It's more peaceful than Takigakure but that's most likely because no one here knows my status, ssu." Fū says, absorbing her surroundings.

" A false sense of security. It's good for civilians but for Shinobi is the best way to be killed. I think it is foolish to create such a thing." Itachi says, showing Fū some important areas of the village. After showing her the Hokage Stone Faces and telling her a lot about the Fourth, they both begin to head to the area where the Preliminaries for the Chunin Exams are taking place. Along the way however they cross paths with the last person Itachi felt like running into: Danzo.

" Itachi. It's an... honor to cross paths with you. May I ask who you are escorting around the village." Danzo asks, more blocking their path than turning to face them.

" It's none of your business, Danzo. Now if you would remove yourself from my eyes before I hit you with Amaturasu, that would be nice." Itachi says, activating his Sharigan, glaring at Danzo who steps to the side. Itachi continues to glare at him as they walk past him.

" You should know this Itachi. I have eyes everywhere in this village. Step out of line once and I'll you, your brother and his friends heads." Danzo says, watching Itachi stop walking.

" And you should be warned that if you make a move on us, Konoha, regardless of our agreement to protect it, may become filled with the bodies of shinobi. I killed the entire Uchiha Clan. That's when I was alone. What would happen if Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ulrich, Garra and his siblings get involved? Don't ever threaten me, my brother or his friends again Danzo. I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do. Are we clear?" Itachi says, each word oozing pure hate.

" That's a fine agreement... for now. We'll see how long our... peace can hold." Danzo, says, walking away.

" Did you really kill your whole clan, ssu?" Fū asks, the two beginning to walk off.

" Yes, I did. It was under his and the Village's elders that I did it. If I didn't they would have killed everyone. I was able to but I could't kill him." Itachi says, walking into the Forest of Death.

" You mean Sasuke?" Fū asks, following close behind.

" That's right. I was able to kill my mother, the one who gave birth to me and my father, who helped give me life... but I couldn't kill him. Besides I appratently didn't kill everyone. Ulrich is an Uchiha himself. He fooled the others but I can tell another of my clan by a glance." Itachi says, allowing himself a small smile.

**Chunin Exam Preliminaries**

" Alright, that concludes the final battle of the Chunin Exams. The Final Exam will take place one month from today. The matches are as follows." Hayate says, raising a roster with the remaining names on it. " The first match is Ulrich Uchiha vs. Hinata Hyuuga." Both of them smile at each other, feeling how intense the battle will be. " The second match is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Garra. The third match will be Kankurō vs. Shino Aburame. The forth match will be Shikamaru Nara vs. Sakura Haruno. The fifth match will be Toshiro vs. Temari. The sixth match will be Naruto Uzumaki vs Cmpt Iznīcināt."Hayate says, lowering the roster. Naruto glares at Ulrich once more as the group quickly gather around.

" You know I really didn't think I would make it to the finals. But I'm glad I did." Sakura, the newest member of their group says, standing next to Sasuke. Ulrich feels a pair of eyes on him as Hinata steps between the two. Ulrich stares back, his face not showing much emotion besides looking tired, much to Naruto's iritatiton.

" I can't wait to see how the finals go. I bet it will be the best one every seen." Kankurō says, standing next to his sister and brother.

"We'll give them a show that'll make their jaws drop." Garra says, smiling lighty. Naruto and Ulrich continue to stare at each other as if they only have hate for each other.

" Ulrich, can I talk to you?" Naruto says, walking away, followed by Ulrich. Both of them turn to face each other outside of earshot of the others.

" What's wrong with them? They look like they're about to fight." Kai says, watching the two look at each other. He activates his Sharigan as Sasuke does the same, so they could read their lips and know what they are saying. The rest of the people begin to leave besides the group.

" If looks could kill, yes they would be doing right now. Something must have happened that we missed." Sasuke says, the group watching the two talk.

" Ulrich, I really don't care what kind of friendship you have with Hinata. I want you to stay away from her." Naruto says, glaring up at Ulrich, who is a few inches taller.

" I don't give a damn what you want. I control my life not you. Rinnegan or not, no one tells me what to do." Ulrich says, glaring back at Naruto.

" I'm only being nice. I can always get Sasuke and Kakashi on my side." Naruto says, stepping closer to Ulrich.

" Attack me. I dare you. Gaara, Temari and Kankurō, along with Kai and Haku will fight back. I don't take kindly to threats and neither will Gaara and his family or Kai." Ulrich says, rage beginning to show in his eyes.

" Even with them you can't stop the Rinnegan. The father to all Shinobi had this and I will master it soon enough." Naruto says, his Rinnegan eyes turning red with slits in the center.

" I'm not a Shinobi. I'm a Saiyan, the strongest warriors there are. Rinnegan or no if you can't even keep up with my speed you're useless. Got it?" Ulrich says, his eyes turning black with slits in the center. Naruto almost shakes with rage before punching Ulrich. Blood drips from his lip as he slowly turns back to Naruto, his eyes filled with rage while the others watch, shocked at Naruto's outburst. Ulrich tackles Naruto, pushing him into the ground, destroying the ground as he pushes him.

" Almighty Push!" Naruto yells, a barrier forming around him, tossing Ulrich off him. Ulrich recovers in midair and slams back down onto Naruto, punching him over again and again. Despite this Naruto makes a clone, which grabs Ulrich's arm, pulling him off Naruto and throws him back across the exam stage but he recovers and lands easily. Ulrich watches as a translucent red dense shroud of chakra with bubbles of chakra with two large tails coming out as Naruto lowers himself down onto all fours.

" Is he insane? He knows using that is not good." Sasuke says, now trying to keep Hinata out of the middle. Ulrich black aura charges up, his eyes glowing with rage. An orb of red chakra forms in Naruto's palm. Both of them charge at each other, almost as if truly trying to kill each other. Hinata breaks free of Sasuke, rushing inbetween the two. Ulrich slides on the ground, slowing himself to stop as Naruto does the same, the shroud around him vanishing.

" What the hell are you two doing? Are you really trying to kill each other?" Hinata says/asks glaring at both of them. Naruto and Ulrich stare each other down as she looks between them. Ulrich scoffs at Naruto before walking away toward the exit, Kai following behind him. He stops for a second and looks back at Naruto before leaving. Gaara and his family follow their lead as they begin to go to the hotel for some rest. Toshiro and Haku follow suit while Sasuke tells Sakura to go home and rest to which she agrees quickly, leaving the three alone.

**With Ulrich and Kai**

"What the hell happened? You're normally cooler than that. Naruto must have really gotten under your skin." Kai says, walking next to Ulrich.

" Not sure. Once second I was fine. The next he starts talking about me staying away from Hinata and I lost it." Ulrich says, thinking back on what happened.

" Strange. So I take it you know Hinata well?" Kai asks, turning to Ulrich as they head to Ichiraku.

" Yeah, we met before. It was back after that incident years ago." Ulrich says, a girl with dark brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face and large white eyes with a hint of lilac, wearing a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt with mesh armour underneath and blues shorts and sandals, bumping into him.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." She says, apologizing for bumping into Ulrich. Ulrich stares down at her for a few seconds before responding.

" It's alright. It could happen to anyone." Ulrich says, smiling at her, as if having forgotten what happened less than ten minutes earlier. The girl walks away from them as Ulrich notices a small detail about here. That she looks as if she has not eaten in days. " Hang on a minute Kai. I'll be right back." Ulrich says, running after her. Ulrich rounds a corner and quickly catches up with her and pats her arm.

" Yes, what is it?" She says, turning to face Ulrich.

" I just noticed that it looked like you hadn't eaten for sometime. How would you like to grab a bite to eat with me and my brother?" Ulrich says, feeling as if something is familiar about her.

" S-Sure. I haven't eaten for a few days. My father has been cracking down harder than ever since my sister came back. My name is Hanabi Hyūga." She says, introducing herself while walking with him.

" I'm Ulrich Uchiha Saiyan. It's nice to meet ya." Ulrich says, smiling down at her. " You just said 'since your sister cam back.' Who exactly is your sister?"

" My older sister is Hinata Hyūga." She says, shocking Ulrich nearly beyond belief but quickly regains his composure as they approach Kai.

" Kai, this is Hanabi Hyūga. Hanabi, this is my twin brother, Kai. We're going to be treating her to a meal. We can use the money we won instead of our personal money since we'd need to pick it up first." Ulrich says, the three walking to Ichiraku.

" So where are we going to eat?" Hanabi asks, looking up at Ulrich.

"Ichiraku Raman. The best place for a filling meal and the best raman in the world." Ulrich says, pointing to the building ahead of them.

" Is it really that good?" She asks, looking at the building.

" For sure. I've been all over the world and this is the best by far." Kai says, smiling at her.

**Two Hours Later**

Hanabi stares in shock at the dozens of bowls that Ulrich and Kai finished while she only ate two. Both of them sigh happily as they pat their full stomachs and pay for all the bowls. The three of them walk out, enjoying a good chat as they walk through the village.

" Yeah but he's still my father. It'll take more than training me hard to leave him." Hanabi says, walking between the Ulrich and Kai.

" You mean like starving you for failing a jutsu? Yeah, that sounds fair." Kai says, a hint of disdain in his voice.

" I guess you have a point. But I have nowhere to go if I leave home." Hanabi says, looking at Kai.

" You can stay with us. We don't have much in this village but if you come with us we can offer a better home and train you with a reasonable schedule." Ulrich says, patting his pants pocket, feeling something inside it knowing that he never keeps anything in his pants. Ulrich pulls out a two pictures and stares at the first one of him playing with Kai, Gaara, Temari and Kankurō and a mysterious girl around their age with black hair, dark skin and brown eyes wearing a kimono. _'Odd. I don't remember playing with anyone else. Who is this girl?' _Ulrich thinks, turning to the second picture with a dark skinned, black haired woman, wearing a blue and red gi, holding two babies, one with spiky blonde hair and the other with Ulrich's hair and watching over a baby in a crib with Kai's hair. _'This is mom but is this other baby... could it be Naruto.'_ Ulrich thinks, flipping the picture over and begins reading the text. _'If you are read, than you got into a fight with Naruto. I just thought that these would be show how long ago you two were together. I raised you to never fight with friends unless it was for fun. You were always lazy and had no ambition for anything besides playing with Garra and his family. I also have a few secrets about our family and Naruto's that you should know but I'll tell you these in private one day soon. And if you see a red-haired woman at the final stage of the Chunin Exams, tell her I said hi. Love you. Bye.' _Ulrich smiles, reading through it once more. He quickly tucks the pictures back into his pockets as the sun begins to set.

" I would like to come with you but I can't just leave my Father." Hanabi says, looing ahead of them, her face quickly filling with fear.

" Hanabi! There you are! I told you to be back in an hour to continue your training! Come now! We're going home!" Hiashi says, ordering her to follow. Hanabi looks up at Ulrich and Kai, who shake their heads at here.

" No, I won't. I'm staying with these two now." Hanabi says, turning to face her father. Hiashi, his eyes filled with disbelief, turns to face Hanabi, looking into her determined eyes. His disbelief quickly turns to rage as he charges against the three of them, possibly with the intent to kill. However with Ulrich follows his movements easily as he thrust his palm toward Hanabi and counters just as easily. He reaches out and grabs Hiashi by his throat, his Sharigan activating, now with three tomoes instead of two, with Dragon's Mode as he slowly lifts Hiashi off the ground.

" You worm. I can't believe you lead the Hyūga. No wonder Hinata left years ago. You're worthless as a leader and parent. Know this: if I ever see you try to attack Hinata or Hanabi again I won't hesitate to kill you. You understand?" Ulrich says, holding Hiashi in the air, slowing draining the life from him. Hiashi barely manages to nod his head. Ulrich, mostly satisfied with the answering, releases his grip, letting Hiashi fall. Ulrich lifts his leg and spins, hitting Hiashi's side, launching him into a building through the wall. Kai resist the urge to laugh at what happened.

" And you say I have anger problems. The nerve." Kai says, patting Ulrich's back.

" Thank you for stopping him. He looked like he was coming to kill." Hanabi says, walking back between them as they continue walking as if nothing happened.

" No problem. I needed to teach him a lesson anyway." Ulrich says, looking ahead of them as Naruto and his team along with Itachi and the newcomer Fū, walk toward them. Kai looks to his left as Gaara and his family come from the left and Toshiro's team comes from the right, all of them stopping at the fourway intersection. Itachi is the first one to speak up and break the heavy silence over them.

" It's nice to see you again, Ulrich. I see you got into a fight." Itachi says, noticing a small amount of blood on his tip of his fingers. " We're here because Naruto has something he wishes to tell you." Naruto walks out, Ulrich and Kai doing the same, along with Garra and Fū.

" I just wanted to apologize about what happened ealier. I don't know what happened." Naruto says, stopping a few feet away from Ulrich. Ulrich says nothing as he stares at Naruto. Silence once more befalls them while the two stare each other down. Ulrich raises his hand and hold his fist out to Naruto.

" Accepted." Ulrich says, letting a small smile grace his face. Naruto looks at him in surprise before bumping his fist against Ulrich's, a small bolt of lighting jolting from their arms to their fist. Both of them finally realize something about the other: the fact that they are both host to something filled with hate. Kai, Gaara and Fū join in, bumping their fist against Ulrich's and Naruto's.

" It's nice to see everything worked out." Sasuke says, letting go of the smile he had been holding.

" Ulrich! Kai! I see you guys were having a good time. Enjoy it because tomorrow we'll be training at first light." Goku says, having seen everything since Ulrich, Kai and Hanabi left Ichiraku.

" Man, come on. Why at first light. It can't wait until after dawn?" Ulrich asks, turning to face his teacher.

" Nope. We got a lot of work to do and only a month to get through everything. So go home and get some sleep. This goes for all of you. I expect to see some great matches when I come to the Third Stage." Goku says, walking off. Ulrich and Kai follow behind him. Hanabi looks past the group at Hinata, staring her down.

" Hanabi, come on. Our training starts tomorrow and that means yours does as well." Ulrich says, looking over his shoulder at them. Hanabi quickly smiles at Hinata before running to catch up with Ulrich. Gaara begins to follow their same path, seeing as the hotel is that way. Toshiro, Haku, Zabuza and Fū follow behind them, all of them staying at the hotel since none of them have a home in Konoha. Naruto and his team smile, watching their receding figures before heading back to Naruto's home.

**Three Days Later, Miles from Konoha**

"Come on! Let's go, Ulrich!" Hanabi says, standing in a wasteland that was once a forest, cheering Ulrich on in his training against Kai.

" What? No love for your other brother?" Kai asks after being slammed into the ground in front of her.

" No. Sorry." Hanabi says, shurging.

" That's cold." Kai says, before being caught in battle with Ulrich once more.

" Maybe you should focus on the task at hand and talk later." Hanabi says, turning to Goku as he walks up next to her.

" They've come far for sure. Pretty soon they'll remember their true power. Then they'll be ready for what comes next." Goku says, watching the two battle in midair.

" What do you mean?" Hanabi asks, sitting down on the ground.

" Oh nothing! Just rambling." Goku says, realizing he had said more than he intended.

**With Team Seven**

Naruto calmly meditates as he sits in the forest where their team battled Kakashi in their first survival exercise while Sasuke and Hinata both battle each other while Kakashi watches over them.

" That's very good. If you both keep that up you'll move through the Fianl Stage easily." Kakashi says, knowing that Tailjutsu skills and forms are nearly flawless. Sasuke and Hinata both turn their gaze to Naruto as he doesn't move an inch.

" He's been like that for three hours. He's never meditated this long before." Hinata says, thinking something stragne is going on.

" Something is wrong. You think he's still upset about punching Ulrich?" Sasuke asks, not taking his eyes off Naruto.

" I don't think so. I think he's trying to figure out why he lost control." Hinata says, turning to Sasuke.

" Anyway we still got our own training to do. Let's run the form again." Sasuke says, both of them preparing to fight Kakashi next.

**Two Days Later, Outside of Konoha**

" Up at the crack of dawn again. How did you take this for all this time Ulrich?" Kai asks, rubbing his eyes.

" I just knew that a big punishment would await the moment I started to disobey or complain so I keep it to myself and do what I'm told." Ulrich says, leaning against a tree.

" I've heard of the looks he can give off. I think Ulrich has the right idea." Hanabi says, leaning against the same tree.

" I'm so glad you agree Hanabi. Because it's time to see if you can do what Ulrich does." Goku says, walking out of the village with a girl around Hanabi's age wearing a red belly-baring T-shirt, an orange bandana on her head, with chains on her right side of her gray pants, and finger-less gloves. " This is my grandaughter, Pan. She will be your trainer in showing you how to fight like a Saiyan." Goku says, stopping in front of the three.

" It's nice to see you again..." Pan begins but is quickly cut off by Goku lightly hitting her head.

" I told you they can't remember anything yet. I'm hoping that your presence can help them recover more memories since they same thing happened when Ulrich was back in the second stage and remembered when he first met Hinata." Goku whisper in her ear as she rubs her head.

" It's nice to meet you. I'm Pan." She says, recovering quickly and introducing herself to them. Ulrich and Kai look at each other before turning their gaze to Pan causing her to sweat some.

" It's nice to meet you too. I'm Ulrich. This is my brother Kai and our sister Hanabi." Ulrich says, smiling as he pushes off from the tree and turns to face her despite lying through his teeth about Hanabi.

" It's nice to see you guys will get along just fine." Goku says, clapping his hands together in front of him. " I got something special planned for you and Kai today Ulrich which is why Pan is here to make sure Hananbi learns our style of fighting and doesn't get bored." Goku says, walking away with Pan behind him, heading to the wasteland that Ulrich and Kai created. The three look at each other before following their lead.

**At the Wasteland**

" Ok. Now we'll start your special training." Goku says, smiling at Ulrich and Kai, making them nervous. Before either has a chance to react Goku vanishes and being taller than them, reappears in front of Kai and hits Kai's head with his own, forcing Kai to the ground, knocked out from the sudden attack. Ulrich moves forword and jabs at Goku who vanishes again. Ulrich turns around quickly to attack where Goku is at, his Sharigan allowing him to follow his movements despite his speed. Goku thrust his fist at Ulrich, striking his jaw, throwing him into the ground from the force. " Don't worry Hanabi. I only knocked them out. They'll be fine but in order to awaken and remember their past they must experience pain one more time." Goku says, noticing Hanabi preparing to attack despite the large difference in skill.

" I wouldn't challenge him if I were you. Besides we have to start your training." Pan says, forcing Hanabi's attention and head to face her. " Your first training will involve learning to fly. Since you already know about chakra and energy, teaching you this shouldn't be too hard." Pan says, grabbing Hanabi's arm and pulling her away from Ulrich and Kai while Goku watches over the two.

**Site of the Chunin Exams Final Stage, One Month Later**

" All combatants, the final stage of the Chunin Exams is about to begin." Hayate says, the people in the crowded stands cheering as the final stage begins.

" Wow. I didn't think there would be such a big audience." Ulrich says, his hair having grown out like Kai's but styked to the right in a group of strands instead of separate **(The hair of the Cool Boy in Pokemon Battle Revolution without the hat)**. Ulrich turns looks on the other side of the line at Naruto who is just smiling away.

' _He sure is grinning hard. Did he really master the Rinnegan?' _Ulrich thinks, watching Naruto's eyes. Ulrich begins to scan the stands quickly, sensing a powerful energy from some one. His eyes stop on light-skinned boy around his age with long spiky black hair reachng to his mid-back with short bangs framing his forehead, wearing a golden necklace, boots, wristbands and a belt with blue jewels with holden bands on his upper arms and neck with white pants and a red sash. _' Damn. It's Broly. How is he still alive. And he actually looks calm.'_ Ulrich thinks watching as Broly stares down at him. Ulrich turns his head to the other side stadium and looks at Kai, Goku, Pan and Hanabi all smiling at him. He turns his head a little higher and notices a woman with fair skin, violet eye and fiery red hair framing both sides of her face with a black clip that parts it to the left, the traditional Konoha Shinobi uniform for Jonin. _' That's... I don't believe this! Kushina. My mom told me about her but I thought she died shortly after having a baby because of the Nine Tails? If she's back something big must be about to happen. But I see what mom meant about her. She is beatiful.'_ Ulrich thinks, staring up at her. Kai follows his eyes and his jaw almost his the gorund as Kushina waves at him. He looks at Ulrich in shock whom is fighting the urge to burst out laughing at him.

" The first match is about to begin. Ulrich and Hinata, you both stay down here. The rest of you can wait for your matches up there." Hayate says, pointing out a small area to his left under the stands for the spectators. The others begin to head to it as Ulrich and Hinata both stand across from each other.

" Looks like we made it. We're about to fulfill a promise made years ago." Hinata says, stepping into the triditional Hyūga stance.

" Yeah. Let's make this a fight that no one here will every forget. I'll be going all out so don't hold back." Ulrich says, moving his legs apart just slightly and holding his arms at his side. _'Orochimaru thinks he can fool me but I see him up in there with the Hokage pretending to be the Kazekage. What's your game this time?'_ Ulrich thinks, letting his eyes look up at the Kazekage for an instant.

" If you are both ready you may begin." Hayate says, the first match of the Chunin Exam Finals beginning.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Well that's that. It took forever to finish this. I kept going back again and again trying to make this good but I kept coming up with more ideas, which made me have to start over again and again. Anyway I hope this chapter is good. I should have maybe said not a little drama between Naruto and Hinata but a lot. Anyway, things are about to get crazy. Naruto's mom is back somehow but so is a mysterious, not to us though, man named Broly who seems to have Ulrich nervous. What's going come next? Not even I'm completely sure lol. Hopefully it won't take as long as it did to make this chapter. What's odd is that I did a lot of jumping around and this still got to twenty-seven pages. Oh well. Can't complain now that it's done. Sorry about not including Flash and Itzal and Anita and only mentioning Cmpt in this chapter Phantom but I'll try to squeeze them all into the next one. Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
